


Десятина Аду

by Mr_Jabberwocky



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bloodplay, Edgeplay, Fanart, Food Fight, Graphic Description, M/M, Mind Games, Moral Ambiguity, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Religion, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Jabberwocky/pseuds/Mr_Jabberwocky
Summary: У Лайта есть 13 дней, чтобы выяснить, каково это - не просто убить, а уничтожить.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Десятина Аду

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Tithe to Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275300) by [Aja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/pseuds/Aja). 



Из плоти смертной я рождён,  
но как-то раз с коня  
упал я, и царица фей  
к себе меня взяла  
прекрасна сказочна страна,  
но жутки их долги  
не церкви — аду десятину  
платить они должны

(Хигучи)

Когда обрывок бумаги касается его пальцев, Лайта накрывает волной воспоминаний — натиском силы и триумфа, столь долго подавляемого. Его настигает знание, искромётное и убедительное — знание его собственного гения, его интуиции, его мастерства. Его распирает изнутри, и на мгновение Лайту кажется, что всё это вырвется наружу, ярким светом вспыхнет в глазах, неудержимым потоком польётся из макушки головы и кончиков пальцев. Но нет. Когда он смотрит на Эла, впервые после возвращения воспоминаний — на Эла, напуганного, но всё равно дерзкого, как полоса сомнений на фоне линии горизонта (его горизонта, его города, его планеты) — то всё, что он видит, это толика беспокойства и удивление.

Эл наблюдает за ним: глаза широко раскрыты, губы задумчиво поджаты — но даже в суматохе происходящего Лайта не выдает ничего. Он отворачивается, скрывая триумфальную улыбку, и чувствует последнюю дрожь сопротивления, когда та часть его, что жила в невинности последние несколько месяцев, пытается занять своё законное место в этой волне восторга — наивный безысходный страх школьника, который не знал ничего.

Но он больше не мальчик. Он Кира. Он Бог. Он Лайт.

Ничто не сможет устоять против столь сильной воли — ни Эл и определённо ни наислабейшая часть самого Лайта. Ужас на лице Хигучи знаком и невообразимо пьянит. Лайт упивается видом смерти, которую не видел уже слишком долго — гримаса боли, выпученные глаза, напоминающие глаза Эла, хриплые вздохи, пальцы, царапающие горло в попытке вдохнуть. Глупые люди, пытаются бороться со смертью до последней секунды, вместо того чтобы признать поражение и умереть с достоинством. Униженные и сломленные, они заслуживают смерти хотя бы своей тупостью.

Он сохраняет каждую секунду в своей памяти, всю эту беспомощную истерику, чтобы насладиться каждым моментом, когда останется один. Застывший взгляд Эла он тоже запоминает и едва может сдерживать себя. Недели без Тетради Смерти дали ему время, чтобы отпечатать лицо Эла у себя в подкорке — он может видеть его: дружелюбный взгляд, глаза, которые сейчас так привычно разглядывают его, слишком тепло, но всё так же подозрительно.

Сейчас, запирая ту свою часть, что завоевала доверие Эла ещё с самого начала, он наслаждается видом шока и ужаса на лице Эла — и он знает.

Он знает, как будет выглядеть Эл в момент смерти.

Этот образ слишком ярок, чтобы оставлять его на потом: ему это нужно, он хочет этого прямо сейчас — ему нужно увидеть, как лицо Эла бледнеет, зрачки расширяются, нужно видеть тень осознания в его глазах, когда он поймёт, кто ответственен за его поражение — и Боже, Лайту необходимо это прямо сейчас, он хочет остаться один и смаковать этот момент, даже если это только его воображение.

Но здесь люди, он заставляет себя собраться, чтобы с щёк сошёл румянец. Сейчас он Ягами Лайт, и он потрясён видом смерти. Просто потрясён.

А вот позже.

Позже.

По крайней мере, думает он, моргнув прежде чем посмотреть на взволнованного Эла, сегодня ночью его ждут удивительные сны.

  
(День 1)

  
Эл отказывается отпускать Лайта.

Несмотря на все доказательства, оправдывающие его и Мису, несмотря на все протесты отца, Мацуды и других, когда приходит время снимать наручники, Эл не делает этого.

Великолепный план Лайта, все его шаги — всё это держится на психологическом портрете Эла. Лайт знает, что должен сделать Эл, столкнувшись с неопровержимыми доказательствами его невиновности. Эл слишком логичен, чтобы поступить иначе.

Но Эл отказывается снимать наручники.

— Я знаю, что есть вторая Тетрадь Смерти, — говорит он, прикусывая большой палец. — Что означает, что до тех пор, пока мы не найдём вторую тетрадь и её владельца, я не могу опираться на утверждение шинигами, что правила в тетради правдивы.

Лайт судорожно сжимает руки в кулаки, лишь усилием воли заставляя себя разжать их обратно. Непонятно, заметил ли Эл. Сам он сконцентрирован на Тетради Смерти, водя тонким указательным пальцем по строчкам правил.

— Мы знаем о существовании трёх Кир, — говорит он. — Четвёртый Кира — или же один из первых трёх — всё ещё где-то на свободе. Нам неизвестно, сколько всего существует Тетрадей Смерти, но известно, что несколько Кир могут существовать одновременно. Всё это означает, что шанс на какие-либо изменения или ошибку в моих предсказаниях сейчас растёт экспоненциально на количество тетрадей. Я не могу позволить себе ошибаться, пока в моём распоряжении не будет всех фактов, по крайней мере, если только эта ошибка не станет мерой предосторожности.

Он бросает взгляд на наручники, затем снова на Лайта:

— Прошу прощения, — говорит он.

Лайт с силой трёт глаза, скрывая вспыхнувшую в них ярость, так что все присутствующие должны подумать, что у него просто невыносимо сильно разболелась голова. Когда он наконец открывает их и смотрит прямо на Эла, его голова кружится, а ногти впиваются в кожу ладоней.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, — с горечью проговаривает Лайт, — что даже сейчас, когда мы поймали Киру и доказали, что ни я, ни Миса не могли использовать Тетрадь Смерти, ты всё равно не доверяешь мне?

Глаза Эла сужаются, и на мгновение Лайту кажется, что тот видит его насквозь. Скрытые воспоминания заставляют его подавить слова протеста. Эл его друг — Лайт должен доверять ему хотя бы за это. Но

Нет. Он Кира, и он собирается убить мужчину, сидящего прямо перед ним. И он будет здесь в момент его смерти. Внутри него больше нет места для Ягами Лайта, для его воспоминаний и его слабости. Он больше не хочет помнить.

Он бросает на Эла сердитый взгляд.

— Пока что те доказательства, что у нас имеются, распространяются лишь на эту тетрадь, — говорит Эл. — У меня нет других вариантов, кроме как продолжать рассматривать вероятность того, что ты или Миса, или вы оба, владели другой тетрадью.

Искреннее сочувствие на лице Эла, когда тот смотрит на Лайта, сбивает того с толку, неопределённость вызывает в нём ярость, и тот буквально выплёвывает:  
  


— Я думал, ты на стороне правосудия — и если так, ты не должен продолжать держать человека под стражей, если он был признан невиновным!

Он не знает, что чувствует сильнее, отвращение или предательство: для человека, столь логичного в своих поступках, как Эл, игнорировать эту самую логику, когда Лайт так милостиво предоставил ему доказательство своей невиновности, столь же унизительно для интеллекта Лайта, как и для его оценки интеллекта Эла. Лайту кажется, что если ему придётся учитывать новооткрывшийся факт эловой тупости в своих расчётах, ему никогда не обрести свою свободу.

В комнате раздаётся протестующий гул. В другой ситуации Лайта тронула бы столь глубокая забота о нём со стороны его отца, но сейчас всё, на чём он может сконцентрироваться — это на попытках сдержать бушующую внутри ярость и не поддаться острому желанию размозжить об кафельный пол лицо Эла. Который, кстати, продолжает речь, будто вспышки гнева со стороны следственной группы не было и в помине.

— Когда я попросил тебя представить себя на месте Киры, Райто-кун, ты сказал, что если бы тебе и пришлось какое-то время находиться без тетради, это был бы исключительно твой выбор, — Эл задумчиво окидывает его взглядом, и Лайту приходится натянуть маску спокойствия, которая, как он надеется, не пропускает наружу убийственный взгляд в сторону детектива.

— Да, — резко отвечает он. — Естественно, я ответил бы так, если бы мне нужно было представить, что я Кира. Но…

— Тот факт, что вы с Мисой встретились в Аояме, соответствует её утверждению, что она там обменялась тетрадями с подругой. Из этого следует логическое предположение, что вы оба были первым и вторым Кирой одновременно, используя Богов смерти, о которых говорил Второй Кира: Рэм и ещё одного, который в данный момент, скорее всего, находится рядом с другой тетрадью.

— Но Рэм же сказала, что правила одинаковы для всех Тетрадей Смерти, — встревает Мацуда. — Будь они Кирами, они оба уже были бы мертвы.

— Рэм, — тихо зовёт Эл. Он говорит спокойно, но Лайту кажется, что таким образом он просто тщательно подбирает слова. — Ты можешь не говорить всей правды о Тетрадях Смерти, если спрашивает не их владелец, ведь так?

— Да, — отвечает Рэм.

— Тогда не стоит исключать и вариант, что ты можешь солгать, — говорит детектив. — Спасибо.

Лайт чувствует, как бледнеет его лицо.

— Райто-кун, — говорит Эл. — Вы с Мисой были главными подозреваемыми по делу, до того как появился Третий Кира, так?

— Так, — отвечает Лайт.

— Ранее самым главным фактором в вашу пользу было то, что мы не знали, как убивал Кира, а также когда и где он обрёл этот способ убийств. Смерти продолжались и после вашего заключения, так что можно прийти лишь к двум логическим выводам: либо ни один из вас не был Кирой, либо у Киры был способ убивать, не находясь при этом рядом с орудием, которым, как нам сейчас известно, является Тетрадь Смерти.

Лайт замирает. Если Эл не верит правилам тетради, то он довольно скоро придёт к выводу, что либо эти правила, либо сама Тетрадь Смерти были подправлены чьей-то рукой. И если после этого он придёт к логическому заключению, что и Богами Смерти можно управлять тоже, он победит.

Эл победит. Всё будет кончено — вот так просто.

— Но ни я, ни Миса не видели Тетради Смерти до этого, — максимально спокойно отвечает он.

— Как вы сами утверждаете. Но по-моему, довольно интересно, что правило тринадцати дней — это именно та улика, которая могла бы оправдать тебя с Мисой-сан.

Тут уже не выдерживает отец Лайта:

— Ты не можешь игнорировать улику, просто потому что она не подходит под твою теорию!

— Вовсе нет, Ягами-сан, — отвечает Эл, диким взглядом обведя сначала отца, а потом сына. — Все правила Тетради Смерти, кроме двух последних, подходят под теорию, что ваш сын был первым Кирой, а Миса — вторым. Последнее же правило исключает возможность использования тетради, если её нет рядом.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Лайт уже не может сдерживать дрожь в голосе. Он знает, что все остальные в комнате думают, что он просто устал от споров с детективом, одержимым идеей его виновности и игнорирующим все доказательства обратного. Потому что все остальные играют на одной стороне, кроме Эла.

Лайт сжимает зубы, с трудом сдерживая эмоции. Рьюзаки должен умереть. Лайту нужно, чтоб тот умер, и как можно быстрее.

— У нас есть запись с камер видеонаблюдения в метро, — продолжает Эл, с каждым словом садясь всё ровнее на стуле. — В день, когда Рэй Пенбер был убит, он, скорее всего, вошёл в контакт с Кирой, в частности с первым Кирой, который не может убивать, зная лишь лицо человека, поэтому ему нужны были имена всех 11 агентов ФБР. Но тетрадь не была обнаружена ни у самого Пенбера, ни в принципе на камерах. Он ехал в поезде, когда умерли все остальные. Первый Кира узнал имена именно от Пенбера.

Лайт прикусывает внутреннюю сторону губы и сосредотачивается на восхитительном чувстве острой, как кончик иглы, боли, лишь бы отвлечь себя и не видеть, как в глазах-блюдцах Эла мелькает огонёк озарения.

— Что, если не Пенбер отдал имена Кире? — говорит Эл. Тонким пальцем он тычет прямо в Тетрадь Смерти. — Что, если Кира отдал Тетрадь Смерти Пенберу?

В комнате наступает гробовая тишина, все шокировано пялятся на Эла.

— Не всю, конечно, лишь листок.

— Верно, — заставляет себя ответить Лайт. — Если запрет на уничтожение Тетради Смерти — подделка, то Кира мог подсунуть Пенберу только один листок и приказать тому вписать в него все имена.

— Если эта теория верна, Райто-кун, — мрачно тянет он, сузив глаза, — тогда метод убийства Рэя Пенбера и остальных агентов становится ясен как божий день. И это будет означать, что последнее правило в Тетради Смерти, которое гласит, что ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя нарушать целостность тетради, также ложно.

— Начнём с того, что это всё равно не объясняет, почему правила в тетради в принципе были сфальсифицированы, — аккуратно вставляет Лайт. — А если правило и настоящее, мы всё равно не можем проверить его, ведь тогда все, находящиеся здесь, умрут.

— Точно, — соглашается Эл. — Какое надёжное правило, какая стальная логика. Ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть.

Лайт чуть ли не щёлкает зубами от злости, но Эл продолжает:

— Значит, тот, кто написал это правило, хотел защитить Тетрадь Смерти любыми способами.

Лайт уже опасно близок к тому состоянию, чтобы послать в Эла настолько убийственный взгляд, что от того и мокрого места не осталось бы. Вместо этого он смотрит на Мису, которая изучает Эла так, будто тот говорит что-то действительно интересное — так, будто она на его стороне. Девчонки бесполезны, думает Лайт. Надо, чтоб она закопала Тетрадь Смерти. Вот, как всё должно было пойти — но за исключением этого момента, весь план Лайта строится на его знании психологии Эла.

Он должен продолжить игру в одиночку. Сделать всё сам.

— Уничтожение Тетради Смерти может значить, что её хозяин тоже как-то пострадает от этого, — говорит Эл. — Если это так, то владелец сделает всё, чтобы сохранить тетрадь в целости, — прикусывает палец. — Однако я думаю что столь же вероятно и то, что правило нужно для того, чтобы скрыть образ действия Киры, убившего Рэя Пенбера. По всей видимости, предпоследнее правило также создано для того, чтобы у двух подозреваемых по делу Киры было алиби на момент их заключения, когда ни у одного из них не было при себе Тетради Смерти.

Лайт медленно кивает, чувствуя как сердце в груди заходится в бешеном темпе. Если он не освободится от этих чёртовых наручников, Миса не зароет тетрадь. Она не сможет совершить сделку на глаза — ей вообще ничего не будет угрожать. Если Рэм не будет уверена, что Миса в опасности, у Лайта больше не будет власти над ней — он не сможет манипулировать ни ей, ни Мисой.

Он не допустит этого. Ни в коем случае.

— К сожалению, это означает, что на данный момент я не могу позволить себе отпустить вас с Мисой-сан.

Чёрт.

— Прошу прощения, Райто-кун.

Он произносит имя Лайта так, будто ему и правда жаль.

Он и понятия не имеет, за что на самом деле ему следует извиняться.

— Но это всё лишь догадки, — устало повторяет Матсуда. — Основанные на том веришь ты шини… в смысле, Рэм, или нет.

— Что насчёт этого, — говорит Эл. — По моим расчётам, 90% на то, что правила фальшивы.

И вырывает лист из Тетради Смерти.

Лайт почти рычит от ярости, однако его голос тонет в испуганных возгласах всех присутствующих. Когда паника немного стихает, Эл наклоняет голову:

— Прошу прощения.

— Я думал, ты готов допускать ошибки, только если дело касается безопасности! — шипит Лайт, и детектив невинно моргает

— Ну… во всех правилах должны быть исключения.

Никто не произносит ни слова. Никто, кажется, даже не дышит.

Но, что более важно, никто и не умирает.

(День 2)

Лайт, его отец и Мацуда не оставляют попыток доказать Рьюзаки, что тот не может знать, говорилось ли в правиле именно о полном разрушении Тетради Смерти, или же хватило бы просто вырывания страницы. Рэм строит из себя дурочку, и в конце концов, несмотря на горечь и искренность в голосе Лайта, когда тот обвиняет Эла в том, что он безосновательно подверг риску их жизни, только чтобы подпитать свою нездоровую одержимость Лайтом и Мисой — несмотря на это, они так и не смогли убедить Эла, что тот был неправ.

Тут же был разработан план по проверке правила 13 дней: заключённый, приговорённый к смертной казни, записывает имя в тетрадь, и с этого момента им остаётся только ждать.

Лайта, естественно, просят эти дни оставаться в наручниках.

Они живут в той же спальне, что и раньше, воздух в комнате затхлый, стены ужасающе белые, и всё вокруг просто кишит разномастными компьютерами и оборудованием для слежки. Их кровати, стоящие у дальней стены, создают какой-то смехотворный внутренний контраст со всеми остальными предметами в комнате, будто вытащенными из шпионского боевика.

В первую ночь никто из них не спит — Эл безостановочно сверлит Лайта взглядом, а сам Лайт просто слишком зол, чтобы заснуть. В какой-то момент, когда его глаза уже начинают слипаться, а сам он готов провалиться в сон, Эл вдруг бормочет:

— По крайней мере, Райто-кун является известной переменной в этом уравнении, и известен он гораздо лучше, чем сам думает.

— Когда я выйду отсюда, Рьюзаки, — невнятно мычит Лайт, — я убью тебя.

— И тебе спокойной ночи, Райто-кун.

Лайт накрывается покрывалом с головой и пытается уснуть.

Напряжение почти невыносимо. Лайт потрёпан бесконечной усталостью и постоянным издевательством над его человеческими правами. Умом он понимает, что в ситуации нет ничего нового, что он провёл уже три месяца под неусыпным контролем Эла, но как бы ни было всё знакомо — сейчас заключение чувствуется совершенно по-иному. Неужели его — его, Киру, Бога Нового Мира — заткнули намордником и посадили на цепь, как какую-то дворовую псину? Неужели его сковал и взял в плен сумасшедший детектив, безумным идеям которого не могут воспротивиться даже самые близкие его люди?

Раньше Лайт думал, что ненавидит Эла; теперь он едва ли в состоянии прятать жгучую ярость в глазах, каждый раз когда их взгляды пересекаются. Он жаждет смерти Эла так сильно, что эмоции распирают изнутри, начинают бурлить где-то в районе желудка, а потом поднимаясь выше, к горлу, заставляя Лайта думать о том, чтобы не дать всей этой ядовитой кислоте вылиться наружу. Получается плохо: всё внутри него кипит, он не может нормально работать, постоянно встревая в стычки и споры с детективом. Он есть Кира, и он не позволит запереть себя в какой-то будке.

Хотя с другой стороны, несмотря на то, что он и есть Кира, он уже позволил Элу запереть себя, не в будке, конечно, однако ему предстоит просидеть под его неусыпным контролем ещё как минимум 12 дней.

Но затем…

Эл вторгается в его личное пространство буквально каждую секунду, взглядом соскребая с него верхний слой кожи, чуть ли не тычась своим лицом в его, наблюдая за его поведением и делая, видимо, какие-то внутренние пометки — будто Лайт лежит на лабораторном столе и ждёт, пока тонкая бледная рука вытащит из кармана скальпель и сделает первый надрез.

Лайт изо всех сил пытается сдержать себя, чтобы не размозжить лицо Эла об свой кулак, но когда тот в своей обычной манере тихо подмечает изменения в поведении Лайта, терпеть больше нет никаких сил.

Он впечатывает Эла в кофейный столик. Тот отвечает пинком по коленной чашечке, заставляя Лайта, застонав от боли, растянуться по полу. Не медля ни секунды, он тут же бросается на Эла, но схватив того за плечи, вдруг осознает: у Эла преимущество — разъярённый, уязвимый, дошедший до точки кипения, сложно сказать, что именно сейчас отображается на лице Лайта.

Эл не сопротивляется, когда руки Лайта сжимаются на его шее. Он с какой-то грустью и толикой осторожности глядит на Лайта снизу вверх своими огромными глазами-блюдцами; по бледному лицу скользит тень непонятной Лайту эмоции… и именно в этот момент Ягами-старший с Мацудой оттаскивают парня от детектива.

— Райто-кун, — только и говорит Эл. И Лайту остаётся только гадать, откуда появилась эта странная неуверенность в голосе мужчины.

— Где же она была вчера, — горько выплёвывает он, они всё равно не поймут смысл слов, а он не затрудняет себя разъяснениями.

Впереди ещё одиннадцать дней, думает Лайт. Ему нужен план.

Во вторую ночь Эл сидит на столе, окутанный мягким свечением компьютерного монитора. Он пишет кому-то довольно большое письмо, возможно, Ватари, но Лайт слишком зол на него, чтобы порадовать детектива проявлением любопытства. Лучше не делать больше вкладов в копилку Эла под названием «Лайт-Кира», в ней и так уже лежит непростительно много.

Эл печатает медленно, аккуратно — даже когда его глаза уже смыкаются, Лайт продолжает видеть его: как тот прикусывает ноготь и печатает двумя указательными пальцами со скоростью одной буквы в час.

Правильно, Рьюзаки, думает он. Тебе стоит остерегаться.

(День 3)

На следующее утро Эл удивительно бодр. Совершенно случайно он будит Лайта тихим постукиванием пальцев по клавиатуре, а затем старательно игнорирует убийственное (в данных обстоятельствах, совсем не в том смысле, о котором можно было бы подумать) выражение лица того.

— О, ты уже проснулся, — говорит он. — Это очень хорошо. Я голоден.

— Знаешь, ты мог бы просто снять наручники, — картинно зевая, заявляет Лайт. — Всё равно я не жизнеспособен, пока не выпью утренний кофе.

— Кстати говоря, Райто-кун ведь пьёт черный кофе, — таинственно подмечает Эл. — Кто знает, к чему это может привести.

Затем он улыбается этой своей улыбочкой, стягивает Лайта с кровати и тащит на кухню. Лайт окончательно просыпается, пока неохотно помогает Элу сделать чай и варит кофе для себя и всей остальной команды. Он готовит омлет, в то время как Эл, опираясь на плечо своего подозреваемого, с некой долей осторожности наблюдает за шкварчащими яйцами, будто белок может неожиданно сбежать со сковороды и коварно проникнуть в желудок детектива. Лайт без особого энтузиазма время от времени пытается отогнать его. Ничего, конечно же, не выходит, но по итогу Лайту удаётся отомстить, ударив Эла в грудь плечом, когда тот лезет за чем-то в шкаф.

Он выкладывает омлет в тарелку и предлагает Элу сделать ещё один, хотя и знает, какой ответ получит. Эл вежливо отказывается, но его голос звучит так сочувственно, будто Лайт — несчастный человек, которому приходится довольствоваться этим подобием завтрака, вместо того чтобы умять коробку пончиков, запивая сладким чаем.

Лайту вдруг становится интересно, каково это было бы — по-настоящему дружить с Элом. Вряд ли детектив испытывает к нему хоть толику привязанности, хотя с другой стороны, они столько времени провели на расстоянии одной цепи. В таких условиях многое узнаёшь о человеке, и хоть Лайт и не помнил ничего об Эле за последние месяцы, это не значило, что воспоминаний нет вообще, просто они где-то спрятаны.

Со стороны, наверное, вся эта картинка выглядит по-домашнему уютной: они сидят за одним столом, делят завтрак, будто абсолютно нормальные люди — друзья, коллеги, соседи. Несмотря на то, что все их отношения построены на взаимном недоверии, думает он, морщась, когда Эл протягивает ему отвратительный глазированный пончик, несмотря на это, элова заинтересованность в нём выглядит вполне реальной.

Он наблюдает за Элом, нервно постукивающим пальцами одной руки по столу и слизывающему сахар с пальцев другой.

При иных — нормальных — обстоятельствах смогли бы они стать друзьями?

Детектив какое-то время пялится в чашку, а затем, не найдя, видимо, иного выхода, размешивает молоко и сахар в ней мизинцем. Лайт закатывает глаза и подаёт тому ложечку. Если бы не дело, они бы никогда не встретились, кроме того, у Лайта, на самом деле, никогда и не было настоящего друга. Друзья абсолютно бесполезны, если только ты не слабак, нуждающийся в постоянном присутствии кого-то рядом. Никто из них не был слаб.

— Ягами Лайт сегодня не так сердит, как обычно, — произносит Эл, наглым образом обрывая цепь мыслей. — Значит ли это, что Райто-кун смирился со своим положением?

— Уже давно, — пожимает плечами Лайт.

— Ты так самозабвенно занимался поисками Киры и попытками доказать свою невиновность, — говорит Эл. — А я всё испортил, да?

Их взгляды пересекаются, и Лайт в это время думает: задумывался ли когда-нибудь Эл, насколько мудро это, насмехаться над Кирой.

Лицо умирающего Эла снова всплывает в сознании Лайта, вызывая у того едва ли не экстаз: интересно, каково это будет, смотреть на поверженного врага сверху вниз? Лайт выпрямляется и откидывается на спинку стула, сдержанно улыбаясь.

— Ты только облегчил мне задачу сделать так, чтобы факт моей невиновности накрепко отложился в твоей голове, когда мы покончим с делом, — говорит он. — Мы поймаем Киру вместе. И тогда ты сможешь компенсировать мне все неудобства.

Эл не отвечает сразу. Какое-то время он сверлит взглядом свою стремительно уменьшающуюся коллекцию пончиков.

— Когда мы покончим с делом, я компенсирую тебе всё, — соглашается он. — Если смогу.

— Звучит так, будто ты уже сдался, — Лайт приподнимает бровь. — Не похоже на тебя, Рьюзаки.

— Может, ты и прав, — отвечает тот. — Кира либо способен, либо не способен убить меня, не зная настоящего имени. — Он подаётся вперёд, макает пончик в лайтову чашку и немного грустно смотрит, как растворяются на поверхности кусочки сахарной пудры. — Но я думаю…  
у него есть несколько способов победить меня, не только один.

Лайт удивлённо вскидывает брови, глядя на детектива. Солнечный свет проникает в комнату сквозь кухонное окно, ореолом подсвечивая волосы Эла, будто отдавая тому роль мученика, с которой тот и так уже отлично справляется.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает Лайт, и Эл поднимает на него свой взгляд.

— Когда тебя выпустили из камеры, — проговаривает тот с набитым ртом, — я сказал тебе, что мне казалось… что, возможно, я хотел…

Он не продолжает, но Лайт внезапно всё вспоминает — тот момент, ту драку, то, как расширились эловы глаза, то, как он стоял там абсолютно неподвижно, просто позволяя Лайту бить себя, до тех пор пока не нанёс ответный удар.

Он не может больше ничего вспомнить. Он не должен.

— Ты сказал, что хотел бы, чтобы Кирой оказался я, — хмуро продолжает Лайт. — Ты просто не мог смириться с тем, что ошибся. До сих пор не можешь.

— Нет, — отрезает Эл. — Дело не только в этом. Не знаю, почему мне сразу не пришла в голову более вероятная причина, по которой я хотел держать тебя подле себя.

— Причина?..

— Райто-кун — приятная компания, — невинно моргает Эл.

Лайт закатывает глаза и отодвигает чашку кофе, спасая её от очередного нашествия пончиков. Он забирает чашку с собой на диван, отходя от детектива на такое расстояние, что цепь, змеёй болтающаяся между ними, со скрипом царапала бетонный пол гостиной. Звук с силой бьёт по и так уже расшатанным нервам.

— Эл, — в конце концов произносит он. — Знаешь, ты единственный в мире человек, который может обвинить меня в массовых убийствах, и это будет звучать как комплимент, а спустя секунду назвать меня своим другом, чтобы это прозвучало, как достойная причина запереть меня в камеру, а ключ от неё выбросить.

— Райто-кун думает, что быть Кирой — это комплимент? — спрашивает Эл, внимательно глядя на парня.

Тот делает глоток кофе, игнорируя сахарную пудру на ободке чашки, и качает головой:

— Я этого не говорил. Хоть я и думаю, что твои подозрения отдают должное уровню моего интеллекта, всё равно это противно моей чести и человеческому достоинству.

  
Эл попивает чай, не отводя от Лайта взгляда, и парень цепляется за единственное утешение — выражение лица Эла в момент смерти, — чтобы хоть как-то подавить растущее в груди раздражение.

— Но Эл, — продолжает он, — у тебя нет ни одной причины держать меня здесь. Ни одной. Часть тебя должна понимать это. Ты так упорно и абсолютно иррационально продолжаешь стоять на том, что твой друг — Кира; это не похоже на того Эла, которого я знаю.

Цепь снова звенит.

Лайт чувствует, как руки Эла ложатся на его плечи, холодные пальцы почти касаются ключиц, ребро наручника давит на шею. Лайт не подымает взгляда, но уверен, что Эл слышит, как перехватило у него дыхание.

— Райто-кун, — мягко проговаривает Рьюзаки, продолжая держать руки на плечах Лайта. — В моих ответах тебе нет вообще ничего рационального. И мы оба знаем это.

Спустя секунду молчания Лайт отвечает:

— Да.

И Кира, наверное, делает то же самое.

(День 4)

  
Пазл складывается в полноценную картинку утром, когда Эл надевает рубашку после душа, а Лайту, деликатно прикрывающему глаза ладонью, удаётся увидеть мелькнувшую плоскую бедренную кость, прежде чем та скрывается под тонким хлопком.

И в этот момент — он вспоминает. Вспоминает. Тоска по тонкому телу стоящего перед ним мужчины раздувается внутри него разом — его пальцы на плоском лезвии живота детектива, элово прерывистое дыхание…

Лайт тут же подавляет в себе эти эмоции. Он в ужасе, он будто пьян. Он думает: ну конечно. Он думает: я смогу это использовать.

Эл не знает об этом, просто не может знать. Взгляды Лайта не поменялись с тех пор, как он вернул Тетрадь Смерти. Но Эл, Эл который знал, Эл, который так реагировал — это Эл, которого Лайт сможет подчинить себе.

Он думает о Мисе, о том, как многое в их отношениях изменил один лишь поцелуй. Она вовсе не Эл, не так сильна, не так неподатлива манипуляциям… но всё же.

Лайт никогда не учитывал ничего подобного в своих планах относительно Эла.

Единственное, что он знает наверняка, так это то, что его более добрая и мягкая личность никогда не воплотила бы в жизнь эти фантазии. Он хотел бы обратиться к этой части своего я, но на кону слишком многое — слишком много воспоминаний, которые нельзя трогать ни при каких обстоятельствах. Среди них есть какое-то смутное представление, что в те времена, когда он не помнил о Тетради Смерти, он был невинен во всех отношениях: что пытался подавить то, что чувствовал к Элу, чем бы это ни было.

По иронии судьбы, воспоминание о том, что он пытался с чем-то бороться, влекло за собой другие воспоминания — о том, с чем именно он пытался бороться.

Он пытается не вспоминать о том, каково это было, хотеть Эла — он пытается сосредоточиться на том, как именно это можно использовать.

Он пытается не замечать острые запястья Эла, то, как лежат тёмные волосы, касаясь кончиками шеи; то, как автоматически понижается его голос, когда он произносит имя Лайта, будто одно только имя — уже большой секрет, откровение, которому он не доверяет.

Он пытается не помнить, каково это было, хотеть Эла, когда они меняются местами и Эл закрывает глаза, пока Лайт переодевается; как Эл проливает кофе на свои рукава и наполняет чашку Лайта тоже, несмотря на его протесты; как они устраивают настоящие игры разума за завтраком, поедая торт, торт и ещё раз торт, конечно же (угадайте, про кого это).

Наручники — слишком очевидно, Эл, думает он. Слишком легко, чтобы просто…

И знание, желание берут над ним верх всего на секунду.

У него есть Тетрадь Смерти. Если он узнает имя Эла, если ему только удастся его узнать, не будет ничего — абсолютно ничего — что он не сможет заставить Эла сделать.

Идеи приходят волнами, столь сильными, что ему приходится крепче сжать чашку с кофе, чтобы просто перестать пялиться на силуэт Эла по другую сторону стола — беспорядок острых углов, ярких линий, и коленей, и локтей, и неловкости.

Он мог бы сделать так, чтобы его собственное тело, его собственные мышцы скручивались и горели внутри — чтобы Эл хорошенько прочувствовал всё это, прежде чем умереть.

Он мог бы сделать так, чтобы Эл умолял его об этом — упал на колени, сдался весь, полностью, умолял о смерти.

Он мог бы сделать так, чтобы Эл заснул.

Кофе обжигает гортань и пищевод. Лайт прикрывает глаза.

— Ты в порядке, Ягами-кун? — спрашивает Эл.

— Я просто думал, — спокойно отвечает Лайт, отпивая кофе, — об абсолютной силе. И о том, как она развращает.

— Пятьдесят процентов, — оповещает Эл, не моргнув и глазом, и Лайт улыбается.

— Я знаю, — говорит он и отворачивается.

(День 5)

На пятый день Эл приносит Тетрадь Смерти в их спальню.

Он оставляет её открытой на пустой странице на их общем с Лайтом столе.

Лайт почти оставил свои попытки убедить Эла снять наручники. Чем больше он приводит причин, тем больше расширяются глаза Эла, до тех пор пока каждый раздражённый знак протеста не начинает звучать как вербальное признание. Лайт в западне. Каждый новый день, проведённый в наручниках, — это день, когда никто из преступников не умирает. С каждым днём его власть над Мисой слабеет, и вместе с этим и возможность доверять Рэм.

С каждым днём он всё ближе к эндшпилю.

И вот оно, прямо перед ним.

Эл садится на кровать, скрестив ноги, цепь между ними натягивается. Лайт отворачивается и пытается сосредоточиться на экране компьютера, а не тетради, лежащей совсем рядом.

Затем Эл начинает смотреть новости.

Он не моргает, не сводит взгляда с экрана, но Лайт кожей чувствует его пристальный взгляд, острыми иглами впивающийся в шею. Ярость раздувается внутри него с такой силой, что, кажется, ещё секунда и он разорвёт либо Тетрадь, либо Эла голыми руками.

Он встаёт и присоединяется к Элу на кровати. Он надеется, Эл чувствует, в какой опасности он сейчас находится, надеется, что тот чувствует, как ненависть Киры жжёт его кожу. Но Эл игнорирует его, до тех пор пока Лайт не тянется и не выключает телевизор пультом. Эл продолжает смотреть на пустой плоский экран, будто продолжает видеть кадры новостной ленты.

— Зачем ты принёс эту вещь сюда? Мало тебе психологических пыток? — со стороны кажется, что Лайт говорит спокойно, но, на самом деле, он чуть ли не скрипит зубами от ярости.

Эл склоняет голову вбок и смотрит прямо на него:

— Ужасно сложно сопротивляться, да? — мрачно тянет он. — Ведь у тебя есть возможность записать туда моё имя, прямо перед тобой, только руку протяни, но проблема в том, что ты не знаешь, что именно писать?

Лайту кажется, что его уже трясёт от злости. Мы друзья, думает он в отчаянной попытке вернуть себе контроль над ситуацией, я могу заставить его доверять мне. Он должен доверять мне.

Лайт издаёт короткий слабый смешок:

— Кира не так слаб, как ты думаешь. Ты зря теряешь время.

— Нет, Райто-кун, — говорит Эл, снова возвращаясь к просмотру пустого экрана. — Кира гораздо слабее, чем ты можешь себе представить. И знаешь, это так расслабляет — нынешняя ситуация, когда остаётся лишь ждать.

  
— Ты так называешь тупик? — с горечью интересуется Лайт.

— Нет. Кира под контролем.

Лайт склоняется к нему чуть ближе:

— Интересно, куда это меня приведёт?

Эл разворачивается к нему. Лайт видит пустоту в его глазах, замечает тонкую, будто лезвие ножа, улыбку на губах, разрушающую его спокойное выражение лица.

— К 85 процентам, — мягко отвечает Эл.

Что-то переворачивается внутри Лайта, что-то, не имеющее ни малейшего отношения к злости, но чем-то сильно связанное с возможностью. Он задумывается, прямо перед тем как поцеловать Эла — прямо перед тем, как Эл отвечает на поцелуй, будто это неизбежный следующий шаг, прямо перед тем, как он тянет Эла на себя и тот вцепляется своими тонкими паучьими пальцами в его плечи — он задумывается, каково это, не просто убить, а уничтожить.

Осталось восемь дней до того, как Лайт потеряет своё единственное алиби.

Лайт собирается воспользоваться ими по полной программе.

  
(День 6)

Рьюзаки целуется как рыба: холодные губы, выпученные глаза и всё такое. Лайт отмахивается от раздражения — всего лишь ещё одна причина ненавидеть Эла — и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы отыграть роль любящего бойфренда. С Мисой всё было просто — он должен был водить её по разным местам, покупать разные безделушки и притворяться каждый раз, когда кто-то смотрел в их сторону.

Он не может покупать Элу безделушки и водить его на свидания и, хоть люди и смотрят в их сторону буквально постоянно, Лайт так часто притворяется рядом с ним, что Эл вряд ли заметил бы какую-то разницу.

Он изучает руки Эла на протяжении всего дня — смотрит, как тот аккуратно печатает что-то на клавиатуре, как жадно сосёт кончик карандаша или ноготь, смотря что первое попадётся под руку. К середине дня он решает, что может заставить себя коснуться него, не выглядя при этом неестественно. Касаемо романтики Эл, кажется, готов пойти только на поцелуи, но ни на что большее. Вот и замечательно — не то чтобы Лайт горел желанием заниматься подобным, но он должен сделать первый шаг. Он больше не может позволить себе терять ни минуты.

Он придвигает свой стул ближе к Элу, кладёт ладонь на спинку его офисного кресла. Эл склоняет голову в сторону Лайта и ёрзает на стуле так, что пряди волос касаются кончиков пальцев Лайта. Лайт знает, что тот сделал это нарочно. Гнев и сдерживаемая жажда пронзают Лайта — это мимолётное скольжение его пальцев по задней части шеи Эла раздражает даже больше, чем настоящее прикосновение могло бы.

Он хватает стул и разворачивает его.

— Ты собираешься смотреть на это весь день? — почти выплёвывает он

— Планировал сделать перерыв на обед, — Эл изучающе обводит его взглядом. — Ты хотел прерваться пораньше? Думаю, где-то там должен быть ещё лимонный пирог.

Лайт едва не закатывает глаза и целует Эла. Детектив весь замирает, как и в прошлый раз, и позапрошлый, и позапозапрошлый. Лайт чувствует некое удовлетворение от того, что в этом вопросе он сильно превосходит Эла, однако не может удержаться от искушения податься вперёд и поднять элов подбородок вверх, чтобы научить уже того, как именно это делается. Шаг за шагом он заставляет Эла приоткрыть рот и ответить, но это абсолютная мука, и, когда они отстраняются друг от друга, Лайт задумывается, зачем он вообще беспокоится о чём-то подобном.

Эл как всегда: совершенно спокойно пялится на Лайта своими глазами-тарелками.

— Зачем, Райто-кун? — спрашивает он. — Вряд ли ты пытаешься снять с себя все подозрения подобным способом.

Лайт сжимает руки в кулаки и затем медленно расслабляет их.

— Обычно, Эл, — бормочет он, — люди делают подобные вещи, потому что хотят.

— Я могу перестать, — говорит он, взглянув Элу в глаза. — Если хочешь.

Эл притягивает коленки к груди и обнимает их руками, отводя взгляд. Интересно, как кто-то такой высокий вообще умудряется уместить себя в столь маленьком пространстве.

— Целовать Райто-куна серьёзный конфликт интересов, — проговаривает он, пронзая Лайта взглядом. — Пока ты находишься под подозрением, мне следует оставить на время дело Киры.

Лайт фыркает:

— Вот только единственный, кто верит, что я и есть Кира, это ты, Эл, — едко бросает Лайт. — Это бы решило разом сразу несколько проблем.

— Да, — задумчиво соглашается Эл.

Лайту бы сейчас рассмеяться. Но он лишь приближается к Элу, берёт его руку и переплетает их пальцы — и всё это оказывается гораздо проще, чем он думал.

— Глубоко внутри ты не веришь, что я Кира, — говорит он. — Иначе ты бы не смог сделать это.

Он наклоняется и снова целует Эла.

И когда он отстраняется, то ожидает увидеть на лице детектива как минимум заинтересованность.

— Я думаю, Райто-кун переоценивает мои идеалы, — с долей любопытства отрицает Эл.

Лайт злится и потакает нелепой, спрятанной глубоко в душе жестокости.

— Глубоко внутри, — говорит он, выдавливая улыбку, — я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я не Кира. Если бы я не верил в это, Эл, тогда бы я не смог сделать это.

Он снова наклоняется и нежно целует Эла в макушку, затем медленно движется к его виску.

Эл застывает от первого прикосновения, как всегда, но затем Лайт касается губами ушной раковины, и детектив дёргается, неуклюже смеясь. Какой странный, неожиданный звук.

— Щекотно, — объясняет он. Однако в голосе его теплота, и он не возражает, когда Лайт снова склоняется к его лицу.

И на этот раз это совсем не пытка.

  
(День 7)

  
Эл наблюдает за ним, пока тот спит.

Лайта и так неотступно преследует чувство, будто Эл следит за ним почти неотрывно, но сейчас, когда они делят одну спальню на двоих, проявляется очевидная разница: с каждым разом, когда Лайт переворачивается на другой бок и встречается взглядом с Эл, который пялится на него сверху вниз, аки гигантская летучая мышь, скрывать удивление становится гораздо сложнее.

Хотя есть и плюс: наносить встречный удар сейчас гораздо проще; Эл сидит в своей излюбленной позе, опираясь на левую руку подбородком, и Лайту так просто схватить за конец цепи, мягко потянуть за неё так, чтобы Эл, потеряв равновесие, завалился вперёд.

Он настолько худ, что его рёбра ощущаются как тупые осколки стекла, соприкасаясь с грудью парня.

Лайт с лёгкостью мог бы убить его. Задушить голыми руками, весом своего тела прижимая к кровати. Обмотать холодную цепь вокруг шеи, перекрывая доступ кислорода, когда Эл безуспешно пытался бы избавиться от неё.

Лайт подозревает, что даже на пороге смерти глаза Эла не смогли бы расшириться ещё больше, впиваясь в него, будто маяки в темноте их спальной комнаты.

Он издаёт сухой смешок, когда представляет эту картинку; выражение мрачного любопытства на лице Эла, пока тот наблюдает за Лайтом, совершенно не меняется, но Лайта одолевает жуткое ощущение, что Эл знает обо всех грязных мыслишках в воспалённом мозгу подозреваемого.

  
Лайт уже привык постоянно подозревать, что Эл знает обо всём, что творится в его голове. Он полагает — это их общая отличительная черта, небольшая особенность двух гениев. Чуть позже, когда они уже закончат трахаться и кончики пальцев Эла легко заскользят по позвоночнику Лайта, тот уже не будет так уверен.

Осознание этого раздражает его настолько, что он рывком подаётся вперёд, прижимая Эла к себе. Если уж Эл не собирается дать им, сука, банально поспать этой ночью, то Лайт, как минимум, может сделать так, чтобы это хотя бы стоило того. Это то, чем он и занимается, ведь так? Делает так, чтобы это время стоило того, чтобы остаться тут, в добровольном заключении. Осталось семь дней до того, как Лайта снова официально признают подозреваемым, но даже тогда у Эла всё равно не будет достаточно улик, чтобы доказать его виновность. Он знает это. Они оба знают.

Ты безумный одержимый псих, думает Лайт, и позволяет себе небольшую усмешку, возможно, слишком довольную и пропускающую наружу его осведомлённость. Эл застывает, будто загнанный в ловушку кролик, струной вытягивается под Лайтом.

Поцелуи Эла ощущаются совсем не так, как поцелуи других людей — он целуется небрежно, грязно, слегка похоже на резиновый горьковатый привкус холодного кофе. В этих поцелуях нет ничего картинно-прекрасного. Но каждый из них на вкус, как победа, к которой Лайт ещё не подобрался, но которую жаждет столь страстно.

Каждый из них позволяет ему проникнуть в разум Эла чуть глубже.

Тело Эла такое хрупкое и податливое, что Лайт может слепить из него всё, что захочет. Эл не произносит ни слова, просто следует за Лайтом, будто тот идеально ему подходит, чтобы разделить всё, что только тот сможет предложить.

Это не должно быть так хорошо — не тогда, когда Эл просто лежит, тихий и безропотный, а Лайту, если говорить начистоту, и вовсе не нравится секс.

Но это хорошо. К тому же, Эл единственный, кому удаётся довести Лайта до конца.

Возможно, потому что выражение лица Эла во время оргазма не слишком сильно отличается от выражения лица на смертном одре, выражения ужаса от осознания своей скорой неминуемой гибели. Возможно, потому что желание столкнуть Эла прям в руки Ада доводило Лайта до безумия задолго до того, как это начал делать сам Эл.

Возможно, потому что Эл не перестаёт изучать его, и Лайт хочет, чтобы тот сломался, перед тем как кончить — потому что подчиняться здесь должен Эл, не Лайт, и Элу нужно понять, что не он сейчас контролирует ситуацию.

Так что этой ночью, когда Эл обвивает своими пальцами челюсть Лайта, с любопытством учёного наблюдая за ним, Лайт решает, что больше не позволит детективу сохранять эту иллюзию контроля.

Эл целует его, и он отвечает, медленно, проникая языком в его рот, пока не начинает чувствовать на вкус эловы мягкие стоны удовольствия ещё до того, как слышит их. Его эрекция такая же острая, как и весь Эл в целом, и Боже, это так удивительно хорошо, контролировать его, даже будучи прижатым к кровати. Ногти Эла вонзаются в его плечи; его лягушачьи ноги обвиваются вокруг Лайта, пока пятки не упираются в заднюю часть бёдер парня — и они со всей силы прижимаются друг к другу. Эл требует большего, не произнося при этом ни слова и не отводя от лица Лайта своего пристального почти заворожённого взгляда.

Когда он чувствует, что сердцебиение Эла, так же как и его собственное, учащается до невозможности, Лайт слегка отстраняется — как раз достаточно, чтобы Эл смог прочитать выражение его лица.

— Кого ты пытаешься найти? — шепчет он, пальцем обводя губы Эла. Целует его в макушку.

— Ты хочешь меня трахнуть?.. Или этого хочет Кира?

Он целует Эла.

А затем улыбается.

Эл кончает так сильно, что едва не разваливается на осколки, и Лайту приходится трахать его второй раз, чтобы собрать все осколки обратно.

Он был неправ насчёт этих глаз, с удовлетворением замечает он уже после. Они способны расшириться ещё больше.

(День 8)

Они не могут перестать лапать друг друга.

Остальные детективы проходят все шаги принятия: от полного ужаса до отчаянных попыток притвориться, что ничего сверхъестественного не происходит — за исключением Мацуды, который думает, что это лучшая вещь, которая произошла с ними за время расследования.

Он вежливо кашляет, когда Эл лениво поглаживает запястье Лайта одной рукой, а другой поедает сахар, и выпроваживает всех из комнаты, чтобы «Ягами-кун и Рьюзаки устроили мозговой штурм».

В какой-то момент Эл высказывает мысль, что если по окончании тринадцати дней заключённый не умрёт, то у Райто-куна будут все шансы оказаться подлинным Кирой, учитывая всех остальных подозреваемых, которых нет.

— Но ты ведь не думаешь на самом деле, что Ягами-кун и есть… — Мацуда бледнеет и замолкает под взглядом Эла, а Лайт не может сопротивляться желанию схватить Эла за запястье.

— Что ж, — Мацуда вежливо откашливается, тщательно избегая вида их сцепленных рук. — По крайней мере, не будет никаких вопросов к твоей объективности.

(У Лайта эти вопросы всё же есть)

Всё это становится ещё большей проблемой, когда Миса находит их раскрасневшимися и тяжело дышащими в допросной: Эл прижимает Лайта к стене, а сам Лайт, одной рукой спуская штаны с детектива, другой поглаживает его загривок.

Она не выглядит шокированной или хотя бы немного удивлённой, когда мужчины резко отстраняются друг от друга (но не достаточно быстро, и вовсе не выглядя виноватыми, и рука Эла всё ещё где-то в волосах Лайта).

— Он Кира, — говорит она Элу, и Лайт мертвецки бледнеет. Закатив глаза, девушка уходит, цокая каблуками, и этот звук отбивается в голове Лайт похоронным маршем.

— Твоя девушка думает, что я трахаюсь с Кирой, — бормочет Эл и снова целует его и снова зарывается пальцами в его волосы, и это отвлекает Лайта настолько, что тот даже перестаёт думать о смерти.

Но всё равно остаток дня он проводит в ожидании собственной смерти, ожидая, что Рэм или убьёт его сама, или скажет Мисе, где можно найти другую Тетрадь Смерти, чтобы всё удовольствие от процесса досталось ей. Лайт напряжён и огрызается на все вопросы.

Эл выглядит довольным.

— Интересно, каково это, умирать, а, Райто-кун? Ты когда-нибудь думал об этом? — спрашивает он за ужином. Лайт уже почти готов придушить того, но вдруг понимает, что Эл просто шутит.

Он проглатывает еду и молчит, потому что ответить на подобный выпад — всё равно что признать, что та ситуация его до сих пор задевает.

— Тебе её не хватает, — мягко проговаривает Эл, и Лайт подымает на него взгляд, удивлённый неподдельной искренностью в голосе Эла. — Как второй Кира, она, должно быть, была хорошей спутницей для тебя.

Когда предупреждающий взгляд не вызымает ни малейшего эффекта на Эла, Лайту не остаётся ничего, кроме как поиметь того прямо на кухонном столе. Тело Эла подтянутое и ладное и так притягательно распластавшееся перед ним, тонкие пальцы когтями впиваются в столешницу. Его кожа бледнее обычного — наверное, сказывается близость с серийным убийцей — и эта кожа расцветает багровыми отметинами в местах, где Лайт касается его. Пот тонкими дорожками стекает по спине, волосы прилипают к шее.

  
Эл великолепен в своей необыкновенности. Как великолепен был бы он, если бы Лайт только мог…

Он Кира, он должен быть способен делать с Элом всё, что ему заблагорассудиться. Мысль о том, что Эл — единственное, что останавливает его, наполняет Лайта в равных пропорциях смесью злости и возбуждения, и он втрахивает его в стол, и когда наконец кончает, вздох Эла только злит его ещё сильнее.

— Почему ты так хочешь, чтобы я оказался Кирой? — выдыхает он в шею Эла. Ноги детектива свисают со стола, его упругое тело лежит прямо перед Лайтом, и Лайт уверен, что мечтает о смерти Эла, о благоговейном ужасе на его лице, который контрастировал бы с этой гримасой возбуждения.

Эл отворачивается, на его лице мелькает тень сомнений, и пытается подняться, но Лайт шлёпает его по пальцам и опрокидывает обратно на столешницу. Детектив с любопытством разглядывает его, и Лайт пытается игнорировать нарастающее нетерпение, пока опускается меж бёдер Эла.

Дыхание Эла прерывается, но затем тот отвечает, и Лайт знает, что детектив начал раздумывать над вопросом, как только Лайт озвучил его. Он смыкает губы на члене Эла и улыбается и Эл запускает пальцы в его волосы.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты оказался Кирой, — высоким слабым шёпотом отвечает Эл, — потому что таких как ты просто не может быть двое.

Лайт поднимает на него взгляд.

Пальцы Эла с силой сжимают скатерть.

— Не может быть… кого-то ещё…

И Лайт вспоминает — то, как взгляд Эла задерживается на нём дольше необходимого, его руки на спинке элового стула, когда они изучают список жертв — стоят слишком близко, склоняются почти вплотную друг к другу. Странное чувство, будь оно воспоминанием или чем-то новоприобретённым, ворочается внутри него, и он бормочет «Рьюзаки», и в это же время тело Эла содрогается, и тот выстанывает:

«Кира».

Эл жмурится.

Лайт изумлённо раскрывает глаза.

  
(День 9)

  
Лайт продолжает выполнять свой план ради убийства, ради маленькой смерти.

Он ловит Эла за запястье в коридорах. Он обвивает Эла руками, пока они принимают душ, и вылизывает ушную раковину. Он навсегда укорачивают цепь между ними каждой встречей, каждым совместным принятием пищи, каждым походом в морг. Его тело наизусть выучило тело Эла. Он знает, как придать голосу Эла толику оживлённости, просто изменив тон своего собственного голоса или угол улыбки.

Он дразнит. И Эл позволяет ему.

Он отбрасывает Эла к стене, тот прижимается к ней, его плоть пульсирует во рту Лайта, бёдра двигаются резкими толчками. Но самое замечательное чуть позже: спина Эла выпрямляется, всё его тело распластывается по стене на любование Лайта, дыхание дрожит и прерывается, пока Лайт от души отсасывает ему. Лайт контролирует его таким образом: руки ласкают задницу Эла, пока его тонкие пальцы с силой сжимают пряди рыжеватых волос. Он чувствует, как Эл содрогается всем телом в ответ на его движения — да, Лайт стал чертовски хорош в этом, в сосании члена — но Эл всё равно не прибежит к нему по команде, не подчинится. Спустя какое-то время Эл тянет Лайта вверх, желая почувствовать свой вкус на его губах, но Лайт, донельзя уверенный в себе, отстраняется.

— Кира не поцеловал бы тебя вот так, — говорит он, выдерживая тяжёлый взгляд Эла. Детектив — единственный в мире человек, способный вот так оценивать его взглядом прямо в середине секса.

Чуть ранее Лайт утянул его в их спальню, прерывая встречу с другими следователями и заявляя, что тёмные круги под глазами Эла становятся всё хуже. Тебе нужно отдохнуть, Рьюзаки, искренне попросил он. Затем опустил руки на талию Эла, стягивая с него свитер, не потрудившись даже до конца закрыть дверь, вот так они и оказались здесь: одежда разбросана по полу, острые кости Эла торчат буквально отовсюду, а сам тот недоверчиво взирает на Лайта.

— Кира был бы убедительным любовником, — спорит Эл, голос его звучит неровно. — Он должен быть убедителен, чтобы завоевать всё моё доверие и…

— Заткнись, — обрывает его Лайт.

Эл затыкается.

Его грудь бледная и гладкая на ощупь.

— Ты можешь просто, — говорит Лайт, проводя пальцами по коже Эла, — просто перестать думать о нём хоть на секунду?

Эл просто молчит в ответ, и Лайт опускает его на кровать и целует. Он буквально чувствует, как процентовка устремляется вверх, когда тот отстраняется, но Эл не произносит ни слова. Лайт приподнимает его подбородок и заставляет хрупкие конечности Эла обвиться вокруг — он всё ещё твёрд, и Эл ни разу не жаловался, если тот бывал груб.

Тело Эла изгибается, когда Лайт двигается внутри него, его пальцы булавками впиваются в чужие плечи, Лайт чуть приподнимает бёдра, и эловы ноги крепче обвиваются вокруг его талии. Они трахаются ежедневно, но Лайту всё никак не надоедает. Тело Эла так податливо, так идеально ложится под тело Лайта, так горячо, несмотря на всю его неподвижность.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сконцентрировался исключительно на мне, — шепчет он на ухо.

— Ты имеешь в виду, — отвечает Эл хриплым, но неожиданно спокойным голосом, — на серийном убийце, с которым я трахаюсь? Я постараюсь.

— Нет, придурок, — выплёвывает Лайт, впиваясь ногтями в бока Эла и продолжая вдалбливаться в него, он хочет напомнить Элу, что он — Лайт, что Лайт трахает его, и Эл хотя бы должен постараться поверить в это — а затем Эл прогибается в пояснице и притягивает к себе Лайта, насаживаясь на него, глубоко дыша, его пальцы царапают лайтов позвоночник, и места в его голове уже не хватает, там только бог и воспоминания о том, как Эл улыбается ему, как едва касаются их пальцы, лежащие на столе, и он приказывает себе — Нет — и отбрасывает воспоминания туда, где они и были похоронены, где-то глубоко под Кирой, и остаётся лишь страсть, и он грудиной чувствует, как гулко колотится сердце Эла.

  
(День 10)

  
Тело Эла — это самая обманчивая вещь, которую Лайт когда-либо видел. Суставы Эла вполне могут быть скреплены между собой клейкой эластичной лентой. Он даже не удивился бы, будь это так. Его лопатки — будто костистый хребет, окружающий каньон бледных мышц, его позвоночник — узловатый изгиб, похожий на ветви хвойный деревьев или каркасы потерпевших крушение кораблей. Иногда поздно ночью, когда Лайт трогает Эла, он проводит рукой по его спине, пересчитывая выступающие позвонки один за другим, чувствуя учащённый пульс под пальцами.

Когда Эл двигается, его кости рябью проступают на бледном полотне кожи — насмешка и искушение нырнуть ещё ниже и утонуть.

Он подходит к Лайту и упирается головой в его плечо. В одной руке у него сахарница, а в другой — ложка.

— Встреча скоро начнётся, — говорит Лайт, потирая кожу возле наручника. Он лениво размышляет о том, как ломает запястье и отбрасывает железку подальше от себя.

— Возможно, сегодня Кира совершит ошибку, — говорит Эл. — И тогда мы сможем поймать его и вернуться в кровать.

В его голосе нет ни грамма усталости.

  
— Рьюзаки, — Лайт поворачивается к нему. Хоть Эл и на дюйм выше, он так сильно ссутулиться, что выглядит совсем маленьким, его тело прижимается к телу Лайта так, как уже оперившийся птенец жмётся к стенке гнезда. — Если кто-то и может схватить Киру, просто поймав за хвост удачу, то только ты.

— Райто-кун, — спокойно отвечает Эл, — я уже поймал удачу.

Он обвивает рукой талию Лайта, и Лайт думает — Чёрт.Чёрт. — когда его дыхание сбивается. У него четыре дня до смерти заключённого. Сегодня серо и дождливо, и он не был на улице уже почти две недели. Он хочет трахать Эла до тех пор, пока не услышит как ломаются его кости.

Эл обхватывает губами его ключицу. Они тёплые и сухие, и он в принципе не помнит, чтобы кто-то трогал его так, как трогает Эл, и Лайту внезапно приходится зажмуриться, потому что эти прикосновения не имеют ничего общего с холодным расчётом, к которому он привык — то, что происходит сейчас, именно этого он хочет, а не того, что было раньше, не расчётливую дразнящую привязанность…

Он действительно хотел этого, он хотел бы этого, и внезапный наплыв чувств заставляет его осознать, насколько сильно, на самом деле, он хотел — прежде чем вернул воспоминания Киры — каково это было, хотеть, чтобы Эл смотрел на него так, как смотрит сейчас…

Он сжимает руки в кулаки, пытаясь отбросить это вторжение эмоций, внезапную потерю контроля над чувствами, и спешит поцеловать Эла, пока не вспомнил что-то ещё. Эл приоткрывает рот и совершенно спокойно прижимается к Лайту.

Почему ты не веришь мне, Рьюзаки, почему не веришь в меня? — и Лайт вздрагивает и тянет Эла в кровать, где может сосредоточиться на выемках меж острых рёбер, на дрожащей от биения сердца грудине, на вкусе изящных тазовых косточек и стройного члена, на внутренней стороне локтей и коленей — где он может представить, как ломает каждую из них.

Они на пятнадцать минут опаздывают на назначенную Элом встречу.

И никто не спрашивает, почему.

  
(День 11)

Он просыпается и видит на себе Эла: пятками тот упирается в матрас, а руками — в живот Лайта, будто огромная жаба-переросток. Он склоняется над ним, внимательно изучая его лицо. Лайт смаргивает с глаз остатки сна и спрашивает себя, можно ли вообще сравнивать детектива с кем-то, кто не живёт в джунглях.

Приходит к выводу, что нет, и смеётся.

— Ты храпел, — объясняет Эл.

На что Лайт приподнимает голову и целует его. Эл наклоняется вперёд, его колени стукаются о бёдра Лайта, и он выглядит так нелепо, что Лайт смеётся снова.

— Я же не признался тебе во сне, а?

— Пока нет, — отвечает Эл в промежутке между поцелуями. — Но я мог бы позволить тебе поспать подольше.

Лайт переворачивается и подминает Эла под себя, не желая больше смотреть на него в столь смехотворной позе. Тот тянется к нему, его тёплые губы медленно движутся на губах Лайта. Лайт бесится: отчасти потому что Эл так и не стал лучше целоваться, отчасти потому что, вопреки этому, он наслаждается его поцелуями куда больше, чем десять дней назад.

Волосы Эла всё ещё влажные от секса и пота. Часть прядей прилипла ко лбу. Они прилипают и к пальцам Лайта, когда тот запускает в них руку. Бёдра Эла в тех местах, где они касаются живота Лайта, тоже липкие.

Эл прерывает поцелуй и смотрит на него: в его глазах столько грусти, что сердце Лайта пропускает удар.

— Осталось всего два дня, — говорит детектив, и в горле Лайта пересыхает.

— До того как Тетрадь Смерти убьёт заключённого, — продолжает тот, и даже для его ушей это звучит чертовски наигранно. — До того как с меня и Мисы снимут все обвинения.

— Возможно, — говорит Эл с тем же выражением лица. — В числе прочего.

— Рьюзаки… — проговаривает он, пытаясь вложить в это слово все мыслимые и немыслимые эмоции, вглядывается в его глаза, пытаясь понять, о чём он думает, а Эл смотрит на него своим холодным пронзительным взглядом, будто знает и всегда знал — будто видит Лайта насквозь и всегда видел.

Что-то холодное и тяжёлое ворочается на дне желудка Лайта, и впервые он сомневается, что сможет избавиться от этого чувства.

Он приподнимается и берёт лицо Эла в ладони, кладёт большие пальцы прямо на тёмные круги под глазами детектива, ногтями почти касаясь ресниц. Иногда он хочет выцарапать эти глаза, но сейчас только подмечает, насколько мягкая и тёплая кожа под ними.

И ничего не чувствует, вообще ничего.

Глаза Эла такие же тёмные, он всё так же спокойно смотрит на Лайта, так же бесстрастно, и на мгновение Лайт теряется в этом взгляде, ему вдруг хочется, невыносимо отчаянно хочется, чтобы Эл просто заткнулся и позволил им пролежать вот так настолько долго, насколько это только возможно, без того чтобы…

— Признание вины, — мягко говорит Эл, и Лайт отталкивает его от себя, зная, что тот предвидел подобную реакцию, и даже не пытается скрыть обиду и злость в голосе, когда буквально рычит:

— Иди к чёрту.

Эл садится в привычную позу и выглядит невыносимо несчастным, и Лайту отчаянно хочется обхватить его шею своими руками.

— Как ты вообще можешь… после всего, что было, Рьюзаки, как ты можешь думать, что я… что я…

Он замолкает и смотрит на Эла. Сейчас поздно, и он устал от этого, устал прыгать в каждый обруч, который Эл подбрасывает ему.

— Ты говорил, что воспринимаешь это как комплимент, — напоминает Эл. Голос низкий и сосредоточенный, глаза тёмные — но он весь дрожит и цепляется за свои колени, будто лемур, обвивающий хвостом крону дерева.

— Так было раньше, — жёстко отрезает Лайт.

— И ты же не думаешь на самом деле, что что-то изменилось? — парирует Эл, его глаза вспыхивают гневом, который всегда вызывал в Лайте волну враждебного хищного возбуждения. То же самое случается и сейчас, и он садится, и дёргает цепь на себя, так что Эл теряет равновесие и валится на матрас. Лайт переворачивает его на спину и прижимает своим телом.

— Я думаю, изменилось всё, — говорит он и сам верит в свои слова. Он глубоко целует Эла, чувствуя, как его рот приоткрывается, и наслаждаясь контролем, до тех пор пока Эл вдруг резко не отстраняется от него.

— Послезавтра, — скривив рот, произносит Эл, — изменится ещё большее.

— Заткнись, — шипит Лайт.

— Но я…

И Лайт целует его, целует искренне, целует, чтобы тот перестал говорить, чтоб тот не мог говорить, думать, делать вообще хоть что-то, кроме как позволить Лайту трахать его.

Эл затыкается. Обвивает Лайта руками, пальцами зарывается в его волосы. Его дыхание сбивается, когда Лайт начинает целовать его шею, и Лайт думает о том, как близко они к концу — как близок он к победе — и скалится.

(Антракт)

Он взрос в её руках гадюкой,  
Склизкою змеёй.  
Держала крепкой хваткой; он -   
Её земной покой.  
Он взрос в её руках железом,  
Скованном в огне.  
Держала крепкой хваткой; страстью

Прокрался в сердце ей

(День 12) 

За день до смерти заключённого, Лайт просыпается в объятиях Эла, их ноги и руки переплетены, лоб детектива прижимается к шее Лайта. Лайт понятия не имеет, проснулся ли уже Эл, но замечает, что тот во сне взял его за запястье... и, наверное, это почти мило. 

Лайт позволяет себе улыбнуться. Влюблённый в него Эл ощущается так же сладко, как и Эл на пороге смерти.

\- О, ты проснулся, - радостно произносит детектив из-за его спины, совсем не обращая внимания на удивленный взгляд парня. Этот человек никогда - никогда! - не выглядит сонным. - Доброе утро, Райто-кун.

Они молча принимают душ, Лайт апатично смывает мыло со спины Эла и сон из своих глаз, в то время как сам детектив стоит под напором струи, глядя, как вода льётся прямо ему в лицо, и, кажется, не собирается двигаться вообще, пока Лайт не закончит. Он ведёт себя так каждое утро, прямо с тех пор как они стали мыться вместе, и это могло бы показаться каким-то ритуалом, но на самом деле вся соль в том, что Эл - чудак, и ведёт себя соответствующе. Он довольствуется прикосновениями Лайта во время мытья, и, кажется, большего ему пока и не нужно - и Лайт прекрасно может это понять, за исключением того, что после прошлой ночи он ожидал намного большего пыла от детектива. Возможно, Эл просто не хочет того же, чего хотят все влюблённые в кого-то люди. 

Лайт подходит ближе, чтобы снять лейку душа, и в этот момент Эл роняет мыло. Оно выскальзывает из его рук, и губы детектива складываются в удивлённое "О", пока тот пытается поднять его так, как привык: двумя указательными пальцами, что выходит мягко говоря не очень. Лайт наблюдает за его попытками... и стоит сказать, даже для Эла это смотрится чересчур смехотворно. Во всей ситуации прелестно лишь то, что задница Эла, бледная и подтянутая от постоянных приседаний и тенниса, смешно торчит вверх, и Лайт чувствует, как потихоньку возбуждается, хоть никак и не показывает этого, а лишь бормочет раздражённо:

\- Ради всего святого, Рьюзаки, - и приседает рядом. Эл оборачивается и благодарно улыбается, и Лайт тянет его вверх, прижимает к стене, сминая руками ягодицы. Эл коротко стонет и позволяет Лайту поцеловать себя в загривок.

\- Это, конечно, очень мило, Райто-кун, - говорит он через какое-то время, когда пальцы Лайта обводят изгибы его тела, направляясь вниз, поглаживая яйца и член. - Но у нас встреча через пятнадцать минут.

\- Я не слышал ни о какой встрече, - отстраняется Лайт, слегка смущённый проскользнувшими в голосе нотками возмущения.

\- Сюрприз! - развернувшись к нему, пропевает Эл и широко улыбается. - Я созвал всех рано утром, пока ты ещё спал.

\- Можно было подождать и собраться в девять, как обычно. К чему спешка?

\- Я не мог ждать, - только и отвечает Эл со странными нотками в голосе.

Они входят в переговорную в восемь утра. Эл тут же устраивается на своём месте с кофе и коробкой пончиков, выглядя озадаченным, что никто из присутствующих не согласился угоститься сладостью. Лайт, всё ещё возбуждённый и из-за этого раздражённый, наблюдает за ним, раздумывая, что станет с детективом, если он будет лишён сахара и будет вынужден питаться, например, капустой и рыбой.

\- Возьми пончик, Райто-кун, - предлагает он, слизывая сахар с пальца, и Лайт удивлённо моргает.

И я променял симпатичную поп-звезду вот на это, - думает он, всё же беря сладость из коробки.

\- Итак, послушайте меня, - начинает Эл, когда поток ворчания и жалоб насчёт столь раннего времени немного иссякает. - Я созвал вас всех так рано, потому что, - он выдерживает драматическую паузу, а затем слегка улыбается, - решил объявить сегодняшний день выходным.

\- Выходной? - приподнимает брови Лайт, пока остальные удивлённо переглядываются, переваривая слова детектива. - Но почему сейчас?

Пресекая поднявшийся гул, Эл вскидывает вверх руку:

\- Мы всё равно не узнаем ничего нового до завтрашнего дня. Мне кажется глупым держать вас всех здесь без причины.

\- Но сейчас как раз то время, когда нужны быть бдительными как никогда, - спорит отец Лайта, и Моги соглашается:

\- Да, мы торчали здесь всё это время до самого конца, и именно сейчас ты хочешь, чтобы мы взяли отгул?

\- Сходите в караоке, - предлагает Эл с усмешкой. - Побудьте со своей семьёй. Посмотрите на Великого Будду, сыграйте в теннис, в конце концов.

Отец Лайта бросает на него косой взгляд, в котором читается что-то вроде: ты можешь что-то сделать со своим парнем, а то он снова ведёт себя как сумасшедший? В животе Лайта что-то сжимается, и он переводит взгляд на Эла.

\- Рьюзаки, - говорит он. - Если Тетрадь Смерти придёт в действие сегодня, то Кира может нанести ответный удар в любой момент!

\- Нет, - отрезает Эл, и его голос снова звучит так же странно, как и сегодня утром. - Если Кира и озабочен тем, что мы проверяем правило тринадцати дней, то он либо лишён возможности воспользоваться другой тетрадью, чтобы убить подозреваемого и сохранить своё алиби, либо выжидает, как и мы.

Он бросает взгляд на Лайта, выглядящего возмущённым донельзя, что при данных обстоятельствах даже кстати.

\- Как бы то ни было, но сейчас нам всем остаётся только ждать. Мы ничего не можем предпринять, пока не пройдут эти тринадцать дней. Послезавтра правила игры изменятся, и, скорее всего, у нас появится ещё больше работы, - Эл достаётся из коробки пончик и оглядывает полицейских. - Так что идите и хорошенько повеселитесь!

\- Что ж, - спустя мгновение замешательства произносит Моги, - если мы и дальше собираемся стоять тут и смотреть друг на друга, то я лучше схожу поиграть в гольф.

\- Делайте, что хотите, - кидает Эл. - Мы с Лайтом останемся здесь и сообщим вам, если появятся новые данные.

Вот таким образом они и остаются наедине.

Лайт, гордясь своей выдержкой и силой воли, позволяет Элу прикончить второй пончик, прежде чем притягивает его к себе. Адреналин играет в крови - он на 100% уверен, что после сегодняшнего дня победа будет в его руках. Эл никогда не убьёт того, кого любит, и, получив достаточной силы отдачу, возможно даже назовёт ему своё имя. Лайт на секунду думает выпытать его у него, но тут же отбрасывает идею: ставки слишком высоки, чтобы рисковать столь хрупким доверием детектива. Кроме того, он не может быть уверен, что Эл не подкинет ему фальшивку.

Когда рубашка Эла оказывается на полу, Лайт уже не может ни о чём думать, увязая пальцами в чужих ещё влажных после душа, спутанных волосах. 

\- Ты спешишь, - вскользь подмечает Эл. - Почему? У нас впереди весь день.

В ответ Лайт прикусывает кожу на его шее, наслаждаясь сбившимся дыханием.

\- Я устал ждать, - говорит он, и голос его хриплый и нетерпеливый, такой, что он и сам начинает верить себе. 

\- Я тоже, - хрипит Эл, и надлом в его голосе переворачивает внутренности Лайта, жар и страсть кипят внутри, и Лайта точно разорвало бы, не прижмись он губами к губам детектива.

Сейчас в поцелуе Эла нет ничего неряшливого или грязного, ничего из того, что было раньше - он целует нетерпеливо, будто всё это время сдерживал себя, притворялся. Эта мысль вызывает в Лайте волну злости и возбуждения одновременно. Эл притягивает его к себе за воротник рубашки и начинает расстёгивать пуговицы одну за другой, покрывая поцелуями открывающиеся участки кожи, пока сам Лайт в это время подталкивает его к спальне. Когда они, спотыкаясь, всё же заходят в комнату, Эл картинно отстраняется от него, чтобы запереть дверь и опустить жалюзи.

  
\- Здесь никого нет, - проговаривает Лайт, проводя рукой по груди Эла. - Зачем ты...

\- На всякий случай, - обрывает его Эл. - Камеры видеонаблюдения тоже отключены.

Лайт задерживает дыхание и может выдать только:

\- Чёрт... Рьюзаки, - и он в замешательстве, он возбуждён, он ликует - всё сразу. Пригвоздив Эла к стене, он бросает его рубашку на пол, прижимаясь к нему, бёдра к бёдрам, мышцы к мышцам. Эл запрокидывает голову и тяжело дышит, издавая гортанный стон, и Лайт хочет слышать больше подобных звуков - он хочет, хочет, хочет.

Он прикасается губами к горлу Эла, наслаждаясь видом белоснежной кожи, открыто подставленной для него, Эл выгибается так, будто уже не может дождаться, когда Лайт наконец возьмёт его. Лайт чувствует его учащённый пульс в углублении меж ключиц, и не может дождаться тоже. Руки Эла в его волосах - он притягивает ещё ближе, в то время как Лайт тянет за шнурок на его брюках. Сейчас можно быть щедрым на прикосновения. Он уже прошёл стадию соблазнения, так что можно полностью насладиться процессом - сделать всё по первому классу. Парень посасывает элово Адамово яблоко, представляя, как детектив умоляет его, осознаёт свою вину, как Эл извиняется - за то что подозревал его, за то что не верил ему, не верил в него. Лайт дрожит и трётся бёдрами о чужие бёдра.

\- Рьюзаки... Эл, - выдыхает он с такой искренней страстью, что заводится ещё больше.

Эл вздыхает и торопливо расстёгивает брюки Лайта. Его лицо полыхает, в нём не осталось ничего от обычной бледности, глаза слегка прикрыты, и в них плещется возбуждение. Лайт хочет видеть эти глаза полностью закрытыми, что случалось всего раз - хочет, чтобы Эл сдался этому чувству, сдался ему. И он сдастся. Ох, как он сдастся. Он уже сдался.

\- Райто, - мягко выдыхает Эл, не шёпотом даже, а просто потоком воздуха, причудливо принявшем вид имени Лайта, и тянет его за волосы вверх, чтобы затянуть в очередной поцелуй. Лайт прикрывает глаза - и да, сейчас в Эле нет ничего неопытного. Детектив стягивает с него джинсы и прижимает к себе так крепко, что даже их коленки касаются друг друга, и это так горячо, что Лайт чуть не кончает от одного только этого прикосновения, от того, как Эл прижимается к нему, и его открытого горячего рта, и его рук в волосах Лайта, и того, что он сейчас весь, целиком и полностью, во власти Лайта.

\- Остался лишь один момент, - бормочет Эл, - которого я не понимаю, - он плавно покачивает бёдрами, говоря в промежутки между поцелуями, - Наоми Мисора.

\- О чём ты говоришь, - шепчет Лайт, снова накрывая рот Эла своим. Он гортанно стонет, будто прося целовать ещё глубже, ещё грубее, что Лайт и делает.

\- Я прекрасно понимаю, - продолжает Эл, не отстраняясь, - как ты манипулировал Рэем Пенбером, - он снова целует Лайта, всё ещё покачивая бёдрами, - чтобы он назвал тебе своё настоящее имя, но, - он хватает Лайта за плечи, целуя настойчиво и горячо. - Я не понимаю, как ты смог найти и убить Наоми Мисору, прежде чем она успела прийти ко мне.

\- Что? - не понимает Лайт, в груди которого что-то обрывается, но Эл в это время уже обнимает его за плечи, целуя в лоб, будто вовсе ничего и не случилось.

\- Хватит, Рьюзаки, - грубо обрывает его Лайт. Он пытается отстраниться от Эла, но детектив льнёт ближе, целует жёстче, и Лайт вдруг чувствует, что не может двигаться, не может говорить.

\- Я не могу понять, почему она не пришла ко мне, - Эл обводит пальцем лицо Лайта, убирая лезущие в глаза пряди волос, ведёт вниз к линии губ, в это же время оставляя на его лбу чувственные долгие поцелуи.

\- Я был её другом - она знала, что может доверять мне, и после смерти мужа, первый к кому бы она обратилась - это я. Затем я понял, что, должно быть, Кира каким-то образом не позволил ей прийти ко мне, перехватил её прежде, чем она смогла бы поделиться со мной своей информацией. Она бы не пошла в полицию, не будь у неё убедительных улик.

Он снова целует Лайта, и Лайт машинально отвечает, слишком ошеломлённый, чтобы уйти от прикосновения.

\- Я понимаю, как ты мог завладеть её доверием, Райто, - произносит он и почти улыбается, и Лайт вдруг осознает, что детектив больше не держит его за плечи, а поглаживает запястье указательным пальцем. - Но я не могу понять, как ты узнал, кто она такая.

\- Заткнись, Рьюзаки, - рычит Лайт в чужие губы.

\- Ты был в поезде, когда убил Рэя Пенбера, - шепчет Эл. - Ты заставил его записать имена остальных агентов на листке, вырванном из Тетради Смерти, для этого ты должен был использовать его семью, возможно ту же Наоми, как рычаг.

Он проводит пальцами по талии Лайта и берёт в руку его эрегированный член, потираясь им об свой, скользкий и горячий.

Интимность прикосновения будто встряхивает Лайта, и он отступает:

\- Заткнись! - кричит он. - Заткнись, Рьюзаки, пока я...

\- Пока ты не убил меня? - холодно и спокойно заканчивает за него Эл, вскинув голову.

Абсолютная уверенность на его лице вызывает в Лайте волну ярости и желания, и он, не до конца понимая, что делает, хватает Эла за плечи и толкает в стену, и целует его настолько глубоко и жёстко, насколько это вообще возможно.

Эл стонет и обхватывает его руками, его член, горячий и твёрдый, трётся о бедро Лайта.

\- Скажи мне, как, - просит он, а в голосе его сочится чистая неразбавленная страсть.

Лайт рычит "Иди к чёрту", посылая по телу Эла волну дрожи, и снова целует, ещё жарче, ещё жёстче. Он прижаты друг другу настолько близко, что тазовые косточки Эла больно давят на его собственные, детектив массирует головку лайтова члена, пока они продолжают с силой тереться друг о друга.

Злость переполняет Лайта, и он царапает пальцами чужую спину, уверенный, что хоть Элу и больно, однако дрожь, пронзившая тонкое тело - не от боли, а от возбуждения. "Иди к черту, Эл", - повторяет он.

\- Конечно, - дрожащим голосом соглашается Эл. - Ты сам убил её или заставил его записать её имя в Тетрадь Смерти?

Лайт отводит руку назад и в следующую секунду бьёт Эла кулаком по лицу настолько сильно, насколько может. Костяшки пальцев врезаются в чужой подбородок, и на мгновение мир ослепляет волна боли.

Когда он открывает глаза, Эл, согнувшийся ещё больше обычного, осторожно потирает наливающийся на скуле свежий синяк, однако взгляд его всё так же внимателен и прикован к Лайту.

\- Ты единственный из всех, за кем наблюдал Рэй Пенбер, кто подходит под профиль Киры, - спокойно говорит он, и Лайт хватает его за плечи, чуть вздёргивая вверх.

\- Да что с тобой не так! - выплёвывает он. - Ты трахался со мной всю эту неделю - а всё дело в этом, да?

Он снова яростно впивается в губы Эла. Тот отвечает с ещё большей яростью. И Лайт совсем выходит из себя, пытается отстраниться, но Эл напирает и целует его снова. У парня перехватывает дыхание, и он впечатывает детектива в стену.

\- Ты единственный из всех подозреваемых, кто был способен не только убить Рэя Пенбера, но и узнать количество агентов, присланных в Японию, - понижая голос, продолжает Эл. Он всё ещё возбуждён, и Лайт хочет убить его так, как ещё никогда и никого не хотел. Он снова бьёт Эла об стену и буквально кричит, чтоб тот заткнулся. Голова Эла с глухим стуком бьётся об штукатурку, но этого всё равно недостаточно. Он должен взять ситуацию под контроль прямо сейчас - и он сделает это, даже если ему придётся сравнять детектива с землёй.  
  


Лайт отчаянно вонзается зубами в чужие ключицы, желая услышать, как Эл стонет, как задыхается, неважно, главное, что не говорит.

И Эл стонет, и Эл задыхается. Зарывается пальцами в волосы Лайта, тянет его голову ниже к груди, к соскам. Лайт рефлекторно обхватывает один из них губами, второй массирует пальцами, и на мгновение Эл полностью теряется в ощущениях, дрожа от удовольствия... но лишь на мгновение, а потом продолжает бессвязным шёпотом:

\- Если бы ты не знал точное количество агентов, Пенбер...

Лайт яростно вонзает зубы в кожу вокруг сосков, и Эл захлёбывается стоном, но продолжает:

\- ... он мог бы дать тебе неверную информацию, а ты даже не узнал бы, пока не стало слишком поздно...

\- Заткнись, - рычит Лайт, языком обводя синяки на бледной коже, - чёрт, чёрт, Рьюзаки, просто закрой свой рот...

\- Он мог бы назвать тебе меньшее число агентов. Но ты уже знал. Ты единственный подозреваемый, кто подходит под портрет бунтующего скучающего подростка с абсолютно социопатичными...

С яростным криком Лайт вонзает пальцы в чужую талию. Элов рот горяч и призывно открыт, и Лайту плевать, насколько сильно он вжимает детектива в стену, плевать, что он не может перестать целовать его, что Эл целует в ответ, издавая тонкие гортанные стоны, и трётся об него, плевать, что Лайт трётся в ответ.

Он сильнее обхватывает детектива и впивается в него жёстким поцелуем - он не остановится, не позволит Элу отстраниться, ни чтобы вдохнуть, ни чтобы заговорить, ни для чего, потому что он должен заставить Эла заткнуться заткнуться заткнуться, прогнуться, подчиниться, подчиниться телу Лайта, его языку, его рукам, его члену, пока тот не поймёт, что вовсе не Лайт здесь заключённый.

И Эл льнёт к нему и отвечает со всей отдачей, пока их ноги не переплетаются и руки не переплетаются тоже, и боже, он ещё никогда не видел Эла таким, нетерпеливым, с закрытыми глазами и полыхающим телом. Лайт грубо подымает его выше, придерживая за талию, а ноги Эла послушно обхватывают его бёдра. Лайт наклоняется за новым поцелуем, получая несказанное удовольствие от того, как детектив льнёт к нему, как широко он открывает рот в попытке глотнуть немного воздуха, от того, что на этот раз детектив прекрасно знает, что и как делать, ведь он зашёл слишком далеко, чтобы притворяться, слишком далеко, чтобы вообще волноваться на этот счёт. Пот каплями собирается на ключицах Эла, он тонет в стонах и дрожит, когда Лайт начинает слизывать капли влаги. Он прижимает Эла к стене в качестве опоры, пока они целуются, и его трясёт, когда Эл стонет прямо в поцелуй. Лайт запускает пальцы в чужие космы, поглаживая заднюю часть шеи детектива, принимая молчаливые извинения и показывая, что дальше будет ещё больше.

\- Не говоря уже о том, - мурлычет Эл ему в губы, - что ты единственный, чей уровень интеллекта достаточно высок, чтобы так успешно скрывать свои действия всё это время.

Лайт замирает и неверяще отстраняется от Эла. Детектив улыбается.

\- А также достаточно харизматичен, чтобы завоевать доверие стольких людей за довольно короткое время, - шепчет он и целует Лайта в нос.

Лайт делает шаг назад, из-за чего Эл резко приземляется на ноги, и это скорее всего больно, но тот не высказывает ни грамма досады. Лайт продолжает тупо смотреть на него.

\- Время, когда вы начали встречаться с Амане Мисой идеально подходит под встречу первого и второго Киры, - продолжает Эл. - И её запись в дневнике о встрече с другом и обмене тетрадями в Аояме только подтверждает теорию о том, что ваша первая встреча произошла именно там, когда ты патрулировал торговый центр вместе с Мацудой.

Лайт сжимает руки в кулаки, голова пульсирует, комната ходит ходуном.

\- Закрой рот, - говорит он. - Заткнись, ты знаешь, что я ни с кем не встречался в тот день...

\- Нет, но ты был раскрыт, - Эл делает шаг вперёд и обхватывает его талию рукой. Он медленно скользит мимо Лайта и становится за его спиной, слишком близко и впервые выпрямившись во весь свой рост - его слова льются Лайту прямо в ухо.

\- Тут нет совпадений, - говорит он. - Потенциальный первый Кира начинает встречаться с потенциальным вторым Кирой, как раз после того как второй подозреваемый делает заявление об Аояме и тетрадях в личном дневнике.

Он целует мочку лайтова уха, затем спускается к его шее. Лайт чувствует, что дрожит. И не может остановиться.

\- Ваша первая встреча, скорее всего, была инициирована Мисой Амане, именно тогда вы обменялись имеющейся информацией и установили личности друг друга.

\- Твоя логика... ничего не сходится, будь я Кирой, я мог бы просто убить её...

Его голос надрывается, трясётся, как и весь Лайт целиком.

\- Ты мог бы, - кивает Эл. - Но она была тебе нужна как алиби и как поддержка, в случае если бы тебя начали подозревать. К тому же, она боготворила Киру, и это очень тебе льстило, - он царапает ногтем шею Лайта, спускаясь ниже по спине. - Тебе необходимо тешить своё самолюбие, - говорит он и целует лайтов загривок, - прямо как Кире.

\- Закрой рот, - сжимая кулаки, шипит Лайт, - заткнись, заткнись...

\- Когда вы оба попали под подозрение, тебе нужно было избавиться от улик, что ты и сделал, прежде чем сдаться в добровольное заключение.

\- Заткнись, за... закрой рот, просто заткнись, заткнись...

\- Если бы третий Кира смог прожить достаточно долго, он несомненно идентифицировал бы тебя или Мису, как первоисточник своей силы и первоначальных владельцев Тетради Смерти.

\- Рьюзаки, я не шучу, я не шучу, серьёзно, хватит, заткнись, закрой рот прямо сейчас...

Эл переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Лайта и выцеловывает линию его позвоночника, заставляя парня дрожать всё больше и больше.

\- Райто, скажи, ты совратил разум Хигучи и заставил его доверять тебе? - мурчит Эл, прижавшись губами к его шее. - Совратил так же, как совращаешь всех остальных?

  
Лайт замирает.

Эл насмехается над ним. Нет. Эл насмехается над Богом.  
  
Кровь застилает глаза Лайта, чистая ослепительная волна ярости и боли и беспомощного разочарования и Эла и желание убить - всё это заполняет его и вымывает из разума всё остальное.  


  
Спустя мгновение остаётся лишь желание, страсть, вожделение.

Если Эл так сильно хочет Киру, что ж, хорошо.

Лайт покажет ему, как сильно он хочет в ответ. 

Он оборачивается.

Эл смотрит на него, не отрываясь.

— Так вот как ты думаешь? — говорит Лайт, не отводя от него глаз. — Что я совращаю тебя?

Их скованные руки всё ещё сцеплены друг с другом. Свободной ладонью Лайт обхватывает подбородок Эла, намеренно надавливая на свежий синяк. Попутно отмечает, насколько худы, оказывается, скулы детектива.

— Тебе лучше знать, — отвечает тот.

Он тянет время, целуя Эла, который с готовностью отвечает, и шепчет ему прямо в губы:

— Ты подпустил меня очень близко к себе.

— Да, — бормочет Эл, потянувшись вперёд и поглаживая его шею.

— Тебе невыносима одна только мысль, чтобы отпустить меня, — продолжает Лайт.

Эл не отвечает, а лишь длинно и прерывисто вздыхает. Лайт покрывает поцелуями его шею и шепчет в углубление между ключицами:

  
— Ты хочешь держать меня здесь, на привязи, — говорит он, и пальцы Эла вздрагивают. Лайт слизывает капли пота с элова кадыка, ловя его глухие стоны.

— Тебе кажется, что это оттого что ты хочешь держать меня на привязи, — мягко продолжает Лайт. — Но на самом деле, — он скользит пальцем вниз по животу Эла, обнимая его за талию. — Ты просто хочешь быть моим.

Эл глядит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, и Лайт видит своё отражение в них.

— Ты хочешь принадлежать мне, — шепчет он. И Эл застывает, задерживает дыхание.

— Ты думаешь, что я использую тебя, — продолжает он и втягивает Эла в поцелуй, детектив в его руках безволен, словно кукла, но на поцелуй отвечает.

— Ты хочешь быть использованным, — он сжимает его сильнее в объятиях. — Не так ли?

Эл, всё ещё неподвижный, раскрывает губы и медленно надрывно выдыхает.

— Ты принадлежишь мне, — выдыхает Лайт ему в рот, чувствуя телом дрожь Эла. Парень наклоняется и целует его.

— Ты боишься?

Эл вздрагивает и прикрывает глаза.

— Да, — шепчет он.

Лайт аккуратно убирает пряди волос с чужих глаз.

— И ты всё равно со мной.

— Да.

— Боясь, что я использую тебя? — Лайт поглаживает Эла по щеке.

— Да, — говорит он, прерывисто дыша.

— Причиню тебе боль?

— Да.

— Я так и сделаю, — нежно мурлычет Лайт.

Эл вздрагивает. Он дрожит, когда Лайт целует его, дрожит, пока отвечает на поцелуй, осторожно, почти вдумчиво.

Лайт проводит ладонью вниз по спине Эла.

— Я сделаю с тобой всё, — говорит он. — Всё, что захочешь.

Эл впивается пальцами в его плечи и слегка склоняет голову. Лайт прижимает его ещё ближе, настолько близко, что чувствует напряжение во всех его мышцах.

— Ты знаешь, — продолжает он, — каково это, прерывать чью-то жизнь?

Он проводит пальцем по закрытому веку Эла вниз, к щеке.

— Смотреть в их глаза, когда они наконец осознают, что одной ногой уже в могиле?

Он говорит, выдыхая слова в кожу Эла, от чего волоски на его макушке шевелятся. Эл резко подаётся вперёд, наваливаясь на Лайта всем телом. Тот поддерживает его, не давая упасть, чувствуя, как возбуждение закручивается в невыносимый клубок где-то внизу живота. Он награждает покорность детектива поцелуем и лёгким прикосновением пальцев к нежной коже под членом. Эл судорожно выдыхает и прижимается ещё ближе, инстинктивно сжимая бёдра.

Они прижимаются друг к другу лбами.

— Вся жизнь, — говорит Лайт, сопровождая каждое слово движением бёдер, — всё удовольствие… весь страх — любовь — ненависть — боль — тьма — свет — всё, что только может вместить в себя человеческая душа — всё это в одно мгновение мелькает в их глазах.

Он замолкает, чтобы снова поцеловать Эл, поцеловать медленно и мокро.

— Их глаза наполняет ужас…

Поцелуй.

— Зрачки расширяются.

Поцелуй.

— Они хватают ртом воздух… но не потому что задыхаются, нет — пока нет — а потому что верят, что именно этот вздох может стать их последним.

Эл распахивает глаза. В них клубится тьма, и похоть, и ужас. Желание переполняет Лайта, и он берёт лицо Эла в ладони, большим пальцем касаясь нижней губы.

— Знаешь ли ты, — говорит он, — как много раз я воображал тебя на их месте? Представлял, как прекрасен ты будешь на смертном одре?

Член Эла дёргается, касаясь его бедра, и Лайт обхватывает его ладонью. Неожиданно во рту становится сухо. Он сжимает член, и Эл умоляюще втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, и Лайт думает Да снова и снова, и прижимается к Элу, желая поцеловать его, желая утонуть в этом поцелуе.

Эл выгибается дугой, позволяет Лайту оставить поцелуи на своём обнажённом горле и трясущихся плечах и ещё ниже, на груди, до тех пор пока желание чего-то большего не перевешивает желание почувствовать вкус эловой кожи на губах и Лайт не выпрямляется. Он подталкивает Эла назад, не разрывая поцелуя, и детектив подчиняется, идёт спиной к кровати, подталкиваемый Лайтом, издавая тихие вздохи и стоны удовольствия от каждого прикосновения, каждого поцелуя. Его лицо пылает, веки прикрыты — весь его вид кричит о желании.

Они падают на матрас, Эл обхватывает его руками, и волна триумфа пронзает Лайта с головы до ног.

Эл запускает пальцы в чужие волосы, и Лайт думает да, я победил, я победил тебя, и целует его снова и снова, и в его голове абсолютная пустота, и кажется, что он может кончить от одного только ощущения своей победы. Он обхватывает лицо Эла ладонями и чувствует, как тот дрожит.

— Я Кира, — говорит он. — Первый и последний.

— Да, — отвечает Эл, и в его голосе Лайт слышит всё — и облегчение и ликование и ошеломление и вожделение — и это заводит его ещё больше. — Да.

Он запускает руки вниз, к члену Лайта, но тот не даёт ему, прижимая запястья у него над головой.

— Ты убил Хигути обрывком, вырванным из Тетради Смерти, — голос Эла хриплый, взгляд цепко следит за каждым движением подозреваемого.

Лайт целует его, проходясь губами по уголку рта и подбородку, покрытому лёгкой щетиной.

— Я стоял рядом с тобой, — говорит он. Дыхание Эла прерывается, а бёдра дёргаются вверх. Он выглядит одновременно таким разбитым, и таким возбуждённым, что Лайт не может сдержать усмешку, прижимается губами к челюсти детектива. — Хочешь знать, как я это сделал?

— Да, — выдыхает Эл, — всё. Я хочу знать всё.

Лайт тут же целует его, обхватив подбородок пальцами. Эл дрожит и выгибается навстречу, пытаясь вырвать руки из цепкой хватки, но Лайт только сжимает их сильнее, переплетая их пальцы. Волна удовольствия одурманивает разум, и он прикрывает глаза, теряясь в ощущениях: губы Эла, его тазовые косточки, впивающиеся в бёдра, его мягкость, пьянящие стоны возбуждения, отчаяние и мольба в его голосе. Ты, думает он, ты единственный стоял у меня на пути, только ты один, и сейчас ты мой, и глушит стон в поцелуе.

— Хочешь знать, — продолжает он, отпуская запястья Эла и проходясь руками по его груди, ощущая под ними жар и плоскость чужого тела, — каким было лицо Наоми Мисоры, когда я сказал ей, что я Кира? Прямо перед тем как отправить её на смерть?

Эл задерживает дыхание, застывает на мгновение, а затем расслабляется, мелко дрожа. Лайт сползает чуть ниже, проходясь языком по бледному животу и вылизывая пупок, чувствуя на языке вкус пота и спермы и то послевкусие, что характерно для Эла — сладость.

Его член до боли твёрд, и он разводит ноги детектива в стороны, изнывая от желания почувствовать влагу и тепло его бёдер. Эл стонет и смыкает ноги, и член Лайта снова дёргается, скользит меж тощих ног, потираясь об яйца, основание члена и внутреннюю часть бёдер. Эл размыкает губы, жмурит глаза, и Лайт хочет видеть, как тот подойдёт к самой грани, как разметаются по простыням нерасчёсанные волосы, как плотно сомкнутся веки, как конечности абсолютно бессильно обмякнут в томной неге, отчаянно желает дотронуться до него, и чтобы его трогали в ответ. Эта мысль буквально заставляет его задыхаться, и он отвечает со всем желанием, когда Эл слегка приподнимается, чтобы поцеловать его.  
  


— Она была прекрасна, — говорит он, разрывая поцелуй. — Её глаза были черны от страха.

Эл вздрагивает и пытается пошевелить руками, но Лайт снова приковывает их к постели. Умоляй меня, думает он, покажи мне, насколько ты великолепен, когда подчиняешься, и снова целует. Эл скрещивает ноги на его спине, его горячий мокрый член трётся о живот Лайта, который прикусывает чужую губу, подавляя очередной стон.

— Тебе нравится наблюдать за мной, мм? — он мажет губами по щеке Эла. — Тебе нравилось наблюдать за мной, когда я сидел там, в клетке.

Эл отворачивается, судорожно сжимая руки в кулаки, и Лайт целует его в висок, не прекращая двигаться.

— Это пугает тебя, — говорит он, и Эл отвечает голосом на грани шёпота:

— Да.

И снова поцелуй.

— Но тебе это нравится, — он поворачивает лицо Эла к себе и мажет губами по его ресницам, пока те с трепетанием не поднимаются. В широко раскрытых глазах — грусть и страх, и его член под Лайтом твёрдый как никогда.

Лайт очарованно изучает его.

— Тебе нравится, — повторяет он, поглаживая щеку Эла большим пальцем, — когда я в очередной раз ускользаю из твоих цепких лап. — Снова поцелуй. — Это оправдывает твоё желание постоянно находиться рядом со мной.

— Да, — говорит Эл, — да… — и его голос пропитан теплотой, возбуждением и ужасом.

Лайт отстраняется, чувствуя, что его пальцы зудят, излучая силу и мощь, оставляя искры в тех местах, где он касается детектива.

— Скажи моё имя, — шепчет Лайт.

Целует медленно, изучая языком горячий рот Эла, пока тот не поддаётся, льнёт к нему, целует в ответ и мягко выдыхает ему в рот. Когда они прерываются, Лайт обхватывает пальцами подбородок Эла.

— Скажи, — приказывает он.

Эл морщится и откидывает голову, обнажая длинную шею, которую Лайт тут же начинает покрывать поцелуями, смакуя восхитительный вкус абсолютной покорности детектива, чувствуя, как длинные тонкие пальцы зарываются в его волосах.

— Кира, — шепчет детектив, прикрыв глаза.

— Не верно.

Он оставляет поцелуй на солнечном сплетении и спускается ниже, проделывая влажную дорожку к тёмным завиткам волос внизу живота.

— Скажи мне, — мурлычет он. — Хочу услышать это от тебя.

Эл вздрагивает и сжимает в пальцах светлые волосы. Он не отвечает, и Лайт вонзает ногти в тёплую кожу на бёдрах.

— Ты Кира, — дрожащим голосом повторяет Эл. — Первый Кира, и последний.

Лайт сползает ещё ниже и нежно касается кончиком пальца возбуждённой плоти. Затем берёт в рот головку, лаская языком уздечку. Эл втягивает носом воздух, и его член дёргается в ладони Лайта.

— Нет, — ровно повторяет он, массируя в руке эловы яйца, пальцем поглаживая чувствительное местечко за ними. Целует внутреннюю часть бедра, затем медленно сладко прикусывая место поцелуя, и Эл снова вздрагивает. Он надавливает на затылок Лайта, то ли поощрительно, то ли протестующе, член стоит колом, и Лайт проводит рукой по всей длине, вырывая из детектива грудной стон.

— Скажи мне, — снова приказывает он, посасывая головку. — Скажи, кому ты принадлежишь.

Эл испускает прерывистый полу-стон, его дыхание становится всё более поверхностным, но Лайт продолжает поглаживать чувствительную кожу и ждать. Парень наклонятся и целует детектива под коленкой, кожа там гладкая, мягкая и бледная. В ответ на такое откровенное действие Эл снова морщится, его потряхивает, тонкие пальцы судорожно впиваются в плечи Лайта.

— Ками, — стонет он, — Ками, я… Ками… я принадлежу тебе.

Лайт улыбается.

Эл выгибается, ногтями цепляясь за чужие плечи.

— Я принадлежу тебе, — повторяет он, в голосе стыд и чистое возбуждение. Его тело пылает, блестит от пота и спермы, всё ещё покрывающей бёдра. Глаза прищурены, руки сжаты в кулаки.

Сейчас он совершенно не способен сопротивляться.

— Ками, — его глаза снова открыты, и он дрожит, голос хрипит от желания и нехватки воздуха. — Скажи, что я твой. Ками.

Лайт откликается, снова поднимаясь выше к груди, изучая чужое лицо, в котором всё: страсть и необходимость, вина и ужас.

— Так и есть, — отвечает он, выдыхая слова в уголок губ Эла, чувствуя, как его пальцы впиваются в предплечье. — Ты мой, мой как при жизни, так и при смерти.

— Да, — выдыхает Эл.

Лайт накрывает собой тело Эла, прижимаясь как можно теснее.

— Хочешь большего? — шепчет он. А в голове: да, пожалуйста, да.

— Да, — с мольбой в голосе и глазах отвечает Эл.

— Я хочу трахнуть тебя, — мурчит Лайт ему в кожу, прикрывая глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на блестящих каплях пота и страсти на шее Эла. — Я дам тебе всё, что захочешь.

— Да… да, я хочу…

— Я хочу порезать тебя, — говорит Лайт, отчасти приказывая, отчасти прося пожалуйста, позволь мне.

— Сделай это, — шепчет Эл. — Накажи меня, возьми меня… овладей мной.

Эл приподнимает таз, и Лайт, не дожидаясь разрешения, закидывает ноги детектива себе на плечи и резко входит, любуясь тем, как прикрытые глаза Эла широко распахиваются от вспышки удовольствия и боли. Эл стонет один раз, затем снова — это слишком приятно, и Лайт не ждёт, он не может ждать, начиная вбиваться в податливое тело, входя ещё глубже. Эл выгибает спину и шипит, когда Лайт приподымает его бёдра.

— Пожалуйста, — дрожит он. — Ками. Пожалуйста, Ками.

— Ты хочешь, чтоб я трахал тебя, пока ты не начнёшь истекать кровью, — говорит Лайт, двигая бёдрами, чтобы войти так глубоко, как только возможно. — Скажи.

— Да, я хочу, — не колеблясь, соглашается Эл, сжимая ладони в кулаки. — Хочу, чтобы ты заставил меня истекать кровью, чтобы ты трахал меня, Ками… Ками…

Лайт прижимает чужие запястья к кровати, вдалбливаясь в тело, жёстко и быстро, пока не начинает слышать стоны боли после каждого движения. Эл морщится и скулит, и глаза его зажмурены с такой силой, что Лайт представляет, как они лопаются от давления, как кровь проливается на белоснежные простыни, и целует Эла, чтобы отвлечься, чтобы не кончить раньше времени.

— Скажи мне, — шепчет он в чужой рот, и Эл стискивает его волосы в руках. — Скажи, как ты умрёшь для меня.

Эл выгибается так, что буквально встаёт на лопатки.

— Скажи мне, — продолжает Лайт, раздвигая ноги детектива, — как ты поклоняешься мне.

— Я хочу умереть внутри тебя, — говорит Эл, пятками упираясь в копчик Лайта. — В твоих руках, чтоб ты смотрел на меня сверху вниз, держал в руках мои кости, чтоб моя кровь была внутри тебя… Ками…

— Да, — отвечает Лайт, проходясь рукой по чужой икре. — Да, я здесь, говори…

— Хочу, чтоб ты убил меня, разрезал, вскрыл меня, — говорит Эл, и его член трётся о живот, оставляя мокрый след. — Убей меня, — стонет он. — Убей меня, заставь меня истекать кровью, сделай меня своим… Ками…

Мольба в его голосе вызывает в Лайте ответный стон.

— Так и будет, — отвечает он, с каждым движением вбиваясь всё ожесточённее, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы, как он уже на пределе, тщетно пытаясь сдержаться. — Я хочу… я…

— Скажи, — чуть ли не всхлипывая, просит Эл, — ты нужен мне, позволь мне, скажи мне сделать… что угодно…

И Лайт кончает: от вида лица Эла, от ощущения вожделения и горячего пота и тесноты, сжимающей его член, и самого Эла… Лайт входит до упора, и стонет, и продолжает вколачиваться в Эла, кончая глубоко внутрь, застыв меж его разведённых ног, и Эл тоже стонет и изливается на их мокрые от пота животы, мышцы сжимают член Лайта. Это так чертовски прекрасно, что у Лайта что-то тянет в груди, и он не может дышать, и его глаза широко распахнуты, и их взгляды встречаются, и он кончает, и кончает, и думает, Эл, ты принадлежишь мне, ты мой, Эл, мой навсегда, живой и мёртвый, и это лучшее чувство, которое он когда-либо испытывал, сила и триумф и победа обжигают вены.

Когда он отстраняется и опускает эловы ноги, перед глазами всё ещё пылают фейерверки, Лайт трётся о его впалый живот, смешивая их семенные жидкости, потому что ему мало, чертовски мало и нужно что-то большее. Одной рукой он хватает детектива за волосы и глубоко целует, Эл всхлипывает, продолжая потираться о него, хватая его за задницу и притягивая ещё ближе.

— Ты сделаешь всё для меня, — выстанывает Лайт ему в губы.

— Всё, — стонет Эл в ответ, и Лайт думает, скажи мне своё имя, своё имя, повторяя это раз за разом, словно мантру.

Он раскрывает рот, чтобы попросить вслух, но грудь будто сдавливает тисками, и вместо этого он ещё жёстче целует Эла, трогая, сжимая, поглаживая его задницу, его бёдра, всё остальное тело, которое он так хорошо успел изучить за последние десять дней.

— Скажи, — мурчит Эл глубоким удовлетворённым голосом, тепло и вместе с тем покорно, — как ты хочешь, чтобы я поклонялся тебе… Ками.

И вдруг Лайт кристально ясно понимает, чего именно хочет, в глазах и по всему телу пылают искры. Эл напряжённо наблюдает за ним. Между их тел совсем не осталось свободного места, и у Лайта, кажется, развивается клаустрофобия от Эла: от того, как его ноги цепко переплетены с ногами детектива… от того, как его лохматые волосы путаются с волосами Лайта, когда они спят.

Вдруг Лайт отодвигается, уходит от спокойного уюта чужой груди, весь липкий от спермы, и опирается о спинку кровати.

— Ты думал, что я не знаю, — бормочет он, доставая нож, не слишком хорошо спрятанный детективом, лезвие в его ладони сверкает серебром. Маленькое и идеально заточенное — идеально для самообороны. Лайт подумывал о том, чтобы использовать его в постели, каждый раз, когда Эл, думая, что Лайт спит, пальцами впивался ему в тазовые косточки и обвивал руками его талию.

Эл, затаив дыхание, тянется к ножу, его ресницы дрожат.

— Да, — говорит он. — Да, Ками, — и Лайт почти снова кончает от того, как его голос слегка надламывается от благоговения и страха.

Он изгибается и касается губами живота Эла, нежно держа нож в ладони.

— Вырежи здесь моё имя, — шепчет он. — Как символ твоей преданности Богу.

Эл вдыхает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, и дрожит, и кивает, одна его рука бродит по спине Лайта и останавливается на плече. Другой он берёт нож. Рука парит прямо над пупком, где собрались капельки пота, и лезвие ножа блестит на фоне бледной кожи.

— Признайся, — говорит Лайт, зарываясь носом в дорожку тёмных волос на лобке. — Признайся и покайся в своих грехах.

Эл склоняется к нему, руками обхватывает лицо Лайта и падает обратно на подушки, подставляя длинную прекрасную шею.

— Ты отпустишь мои грехи? — бормочет он, прикрывая глаза.

— Отпущу, — кивает Лайт, целуя элово тонкое запястье. — Если ты заслужишь прощение.

Он оставляет поцелуй на гладкой коже шеи, правой рукой накрывает левую руку Эла с зажатым в ней ножом.

Тёплые пальцы детектива на его щеке слабо подрагивают, и это ощущается будто мягкое прикосновение солнечных лучей к коже. Эл притягивает его для очередного медленного поцелуя.

— Прости меня, — говорит он, не разрывая поцелуя. Лайт смотрит ему в глаза — в чёрные бездонные глаза с примесью сожаления и лёгкой грусти и возбуждения и страха и покорности. Тёмные волосы слиплись от пота, некоторые пряди прилипли к шее и подушке, наконец-то подчинившись законам гравитации и не торча больше во все стороны. Лайт склоняется и целует его в висок.

— За что ты просишь прощения? — Лайт водит острым кончиком лезвия по впалому животу, и Эл дрожит в ответ, его прекрасная кожа покрывается мурашками в местах прикосновения лезвия. Он поглаживает ладонью щёку Лайта.

— Лицемерие, — отвечает он, не отводя взгляда от глаз Лайта. — Грех счастья.

— Счастья… — эхом повторяет Лайт и в голове проскальзывает мысль, неужели он…

— Если бы Кира снова начал убивать после перерыва, — поясняет он на грани шёпота, — я бы почувствовал ужас и разочарование, но кроме этого я также был бы счастлив…

Он наклоняется и оставляет лёгкий поцелуй на лайтовом подбородке.

— … потому что если бы Кира убил снова, если бы он оставался на свободе… У меня был бы шанс найти тебя… — Эл говорит всё тише и тише, пока не замолкает, и Лайт оставляет на его губах целомудренный поцелуй.

— Ты каешься?

— Да, Ками, — шепчет Эл, не отрывая от него взгляда.

— Я прощаю тебя.

В это же время рука Эла двигается под его рукой, и он шипит, когда вслед за движением серебряного лезвия на коже живота выступает красный след. Первый порез.

Лайт склоняет голову и смотрит на него, на багряную линию, украшающую бледную кожу, будто чернильное пятнышко на чистом листе бумаги. Лезвие вонзилось в кожу достаточно сильно, чтобы порезать, но не достаточно, чтобы оставить шрам.

Лайт хочет, чтобы остался шрам.

— Ещё раз, — требует он, голос становится хриплым от растущего желания обладать этим телом. Глаза Эла расширяются от страха, но он всё же приставляет нож к месту пореза и режет снова — в этот раз он морщится от боли, и Лайт ведёт ножом вместе с ним, а затем подносит к губам и облизывает острие, чувствуя обжигающий вкуса меди и соли.

Эл, замерев, наблюдает за тем, как язык Лайта проходится по стальному краю — Лайт слышит тихий стон, и только спустя секунду понимает, что его издал Эл, а не сам Лайт.

— Покайся, — повторяет он, когда снова находит в себе силы говорить. Он хочет прижаться ртом к животу Эла и высасывать кровь прямо из открывшейся раны, он хочет слопать его, выпить до дна, смакуя каждую капельку…

… но заставляет себя ждать.

Руки Эла дрожат, но он усилием воли заставляет себя успокоиться. Лайт поглаживает пальцами тыльную сторону его ладони, одновременно успокаивая и поощряя покорность.

— Прости меня, — бормочет Эл.

— Ты был горд, — говорит Лайт, возвращая нож к груди Эла. Он оставляет на ней дорожку из поцелуев, спускаясь ниже, туда где медленно выступают капли крови.

— Мне жаль, — выдыхает Эл, выгибаясь от подразнивающих движений ножа.

— Покажи мне своё раскаяние, — приказывает Лайт, и Эл, сдержанно вздохнув, снова погружает лезвие в кожу.

Лайт направляет его руку вниз по грудине, наблюдая, как на коже вырисовывается тонкий надрез, кровь собирается у краёв, затем опускает его ещё ниже, к первому надрезу, и ещё ниже по животу, где кожа наиболее мягкая, где выпирают напряжённый мышцы, и на коже выступают красные капли.

Лайт снова возбуждён. Зрачки Эла расширены до предела — его свободная рука крепко сжимает Лайта за бок, тело напряжено — кулаки, колени, живот — всё будто готово к удару. На животе расцветают порезы — глубокие, яркие, тёплые, липкие.

— Покайся, — требует Лайт, в нетерпении ожидая, когда на этой прелестной коже появится третий надрез, когда тонкое лезвие погрузится в живую плоть. Краем сознания он отмечает, каким поверхностным стало дыхание Эла, и в это же мгновение чувствует, как тело детектива с трудом, но расслабляется. Лайт поглаживает его бедро.

— Я противостоял тебе, — произносит Эл, его дыхание срывается. — Я не позволял тебе продолжать твой путь, миссию, я… я не следовал за тобой.

Лайт склоняется и оставляет очередной поцелуй на его губах и щеке.

— Ты всегда следовал за мной, — говорит он, потому что это ни что иное как правда. Его наполняет странное чувство тепла и спокойствия, что-то неопределённое в груди, какой-то уют, который резко перерастает в тревогу, стоит только их с Элом взглядам пересечься.

— И я прощаю тебя, — говорит Лайт, и на коже живота расцветает второй символ, прямо над пупком — один, два, три, четыре пореза, лезвие ножа мажет по грудине, разрывая тонкую кожу и оставляя багряные следы — Эл вздрагивает, задержав дыхание, но остаётся неподвижным под тонким серебряным лезвием. Что-то в его стойкости, в том, как напрягаются и дрожат от каждого прикосновения мышцы, заставляет в груди Лайта что-то оборваться, и он поддаётся невыносимому желанию склониться над его животом и провести языком по мазкам крови и спермы.

Эл стонет и зарывается пальцами в чужие волосы, тянет так сильно, что Лайт не сдерживает тихого вздоха.

— Чёрт. Чёрт.

— Райто, — шепчет Эл. — Райто…

И Лайт в этот раз даже не поправляет его, потираясь о впалый живот своим, намеренно надавливая на порезы чуть сильнее, чувствуя как кровь размазывается по его коже, отчаянно и благодарно целуя эловы губы.

Эл тяжело дышит, когда Лайт трётся о его живот своим и раны начинают саднить. Лайт прикусывает его нижнюю губу, посасывая её, тонкую, упругую, мягкую, поцелуй обжигает привкусом крови, и Лайт больше не может контролировать всё нарастающее желание.

Лайт снова скользит вниз и проводит языком по красным отметинам на животе вниз, в сторону, вниз, в сторону, вниз, вниз и вверх — повторяя его настоящее имя, написанное кандзи, имя Бога Нового Мира, чувствуя, как учащается сердцебиение, как яркие импульсы вырываются из кончиков пальцев, которыми он проводит по коже Эла. Он прикрывает глаза и представляет, как будет трахать Эла чуть позже, когда ткань на порезах зарубцуется и станет гладкой и тонкой, когда доказательство его победы бледным значком будет пришита к телу Эла.

Боже, думает он. Как же прекрасен ты будешь, когда полностью сдашься мне.

Эл задыхается, его член твёрдый, нож безвольно лежит в руке. Лайт проводит языком по тонкой коже под пупком и скользит ниже, берёт в рот эрегированный член, солёный и горький, пропитанный холодным тяжёлым привкусом крови. Он проводит языком по горячей головке, наблюдая, как смешиваются вместе кровь и смазка, размашисто проводит языком по вздувшейся венке. У Лайта вдруг кружится голова от желания и триумфа и буквально нужды трахать это тело снова и снова; вместо этого он обхватывает член Эла рукой и чуть приподнимается, чтобы оставить очередной поцелуй на животе детектива, каждый стон и дрожь отдаётся в пальцах и губах Лайта, которыми он касается напряжённого живота.

Да, думает он, да, снова и снова, пока Эл не подходит к кульминации, дрожа и выстанывая его имя — и Лайт оставляет последний надрез в центре груди Эла, когда тот кончает, один глубокий порез над пупком, и наклоняется, чтобы прочувствовать медный вкус благословения и прощения.

-  
-  
-

День сливается в одну сплошную картинку из секса, крови, голой кожи и чувства победы. Он учит Эла подчинению, берёт его снова и снова, наполняет его чувством необходимости в Лайте и затем позволяет этому чувству излиться наружу, чтобы тот умолял о губах Лайта, его руках и теле. Они промывают раны Эла в душе, оба покрыты потом, спермой и кровью, и Лайт втрахивает его в кафельную стену, затем относит обратно в комнату и вдалбливает уже в кровать, снова и снова, пока Эл умоляет и просит, и Лайт рассказывает ему истории, мурлычет прямо в ухо, истории о смертях, которые произошли, и смертях, которые только грядут, и Эл кончает с его именем на губах, выдыхая секреты в поцелуй.

Они занимаются сексом, пока простыни не становятся липкими и влажными, вся комната беспорядочно покрыта одеждой, покрывалами и пятнами в самых необычных местах. Они занимаются сексом, и останавливаются только тогда, когда уже чисто физически не могут больше, а затем Эл берёт в руку ладонь Лайта и прикладывает её к своей груди, ведя вниз, по порезам на коже, всё ещё вздрагивая от прикосновений, но уже гораздо спокойней. Лайт кладёт ладонь на его живот. Целует в шею, обхватывая губами кожу, и представляет, что его член внутри Эла, представляя, как тот идеально подходит ему и наполняет до предела, и хоть он и измождён, но чувствует, как организм отвечает на эти картинки волной возбуждения глубоко внутри. Ему интересно, почему Эл вообще всё это позволяет. Когда Эл будет мёртв, эта нужда в обладании им, тоже уйдёт? А детектив вообще нуждается в нём так же, как и Лайт в нём?

Эл медленно обходит комнату, поднимая простыни и бросая их в стирку. Лайт следует за ним, потому что цепь не позволяет отойти далеко, хотя на самом деле то, чего он хочет, это лечь и поспать всю ночь, а затем проснуться и снова трахнуть Эла. Он представляет, как открываются его шрамы, и задумывается, успеют ли они затянуться к этому моменту. Кожа Эла всё ещё воспалена, всё ещё влажная и розовая в местах порезов. Они апатично наводят порядок в комнате, уставшие и удовлетворённые, на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга.

Эл называет его Ками. Лайт каждый раз целует его за это.

Солнце уже садится, когда они наконец возвращаются в постель, и Лайт засыпает сном богов. 

(Ночь)

Лайт просыпается поздно ночью. Простыни прохладные, и в спальне висит жуткая тишина. Первое, на что он обращает внимание, это тихое дыхание Эла, которое любой другой бы не разобрал. Любой другой, но не Лайт, который за это время успел научиться различать любые, самые слабые движения и звуки детектива даже во время сна.

Он поворачивается, и впервые за всё время внимательный взгляд Эла в темноте комнаты не застаёт его врасплох.  
  


— Я ждал, когда ты проснёшься, Райто-кун, — мягко проговаривает он.

Хоть его тело всё ещё слабо и измучено, Лайту кажется, что бормотание Эла более напряжённое, чем обычно. Он проводит рукой по элову бедру.

— Ты совсем другой, когда спишь, Райто-кун, — он залезает на Лайта сверху и растягиваются во всю длину. Скорее всего, порезы всё ещё саднят, но Эл не подаёт виду. Его тело тепло, твёрдо и комфортно давит сверху.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает Лайт.

— Когда ты спишь, — отвечает Эл, — ты совсем ничего не скрываешь.

Он целует Лайта, и парень вдруг осознает, что это первый раз, когда Эл инициирует поцелуй. Он замирает под весом детектива, наблюдая за тем, что тот собирается делать дальше, и борется с искушением подмять Эла под себя и делать с ним всё, что заблагорассудится. Эл бы позволил ему это. Эл доверяет ему.

— Когда ты спишь… — продолжает детектив. — Знаешь, ты улыбаешься во сне, Райто-кун?

Его волосы взъерошены ото сна и секса. Лунный свет падает на иероглифы на груди, порезы мягко мерцают в темноте. Его тело выглядит жутко, будто призрачный холст, на котором рука бога тенью оставила свою подпись. Лайт улыбается ему, приподнимает голову и целует. Эл позволяет ему, но вскоре отстраняется.

— Когда ты спишь, — повторяет он, — ты улыбаешься своей настоящей улыбкой.

Комок застревает у Лайта в горле. Он ведь уже отдал ему всё. Что он мог забыть? Мог ли он упустить что-то? Может, Эл предупреждает его, что он всё ещё в опасности, что игра продолжается, а он, Лайт, безбожно проигрывает? Сейчас, после всего того, что было? Нежели Эл и правда думает, что может намекнуть на подобную вещь и просто продолжать жить? Но…

Эл тянется к нему и обхватывает лицо ладонями.

— Ягами Лайт, — произносит он. — Ты знаешь, что ты такое?

— Разве не ты сам мне сказал? — моргает Лайт, продолжая смотреть детективу прямо в глаза. — Разве не ты сам повторял эти слова снова и снова? Я Кира, первый и последний. Я Бог.

— Нет, — спокойно отвечает Эл. — Все эти вещи, эти слова — это то, кем ты являешься для меня.

Лайт ёрзает на постели и пытается спихнуть Эла с себя, но тот пресекает манёвр. Он впервые в таком положении, в его действиях — неуклюжесть, но в конце концов он цепляется пятками за икры парня и, балансируя, удерживается на его животе.

— Рьюзаки, — начинает Лайт, но его обрывают.

— Чшш, Райто-кун. Я бы хотел, чтобы у нас было больше времени.

— И что это должно значить?

Эл приподнимается и убирает пряди волос со лба Лайта. Прикосновение приятное, и Лайт бы непременно прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь им, но Эл всё ещё смотрит прямо на него, его глаза мерцают в темноте — Лайт видит и читает этот взгляд.

— Остальные вернуться в штаб уже утром, — говорит Эл. — Знаешь, как ты выглядишь, когда расстроен, Райто-кун? — Эл поглаживает его волосы. — Твои глаза тёмные и пустые, будто кто-то взял и выкачал из них всю жизнь и оставил только эмоцию, без следа человечности.

Он целует его в шею, на мгновение задерживаясь в этой позе.

— Мне всегда было интересно, испытывал ли ты когда-нибудь в жизни настоящие чувства, — говорит он.

На долгое, очень долгое мгновение, всё в мире будто замирает. И затем Эл спрашивает мягко и не давя:

— Что ты чувствуешь сейчас?

— Я не знаю, — произносит Лайт, замявшись на секунду.

Эл жмётся к нему, его острые локти больно впиваются Лайту под рёбра.

— Я чувствую страх, — бормочет он, выдыхая слова Лайту в грудь. — И благодарность.

Лайт проводит рукой по спине Эла, вырисовывая на ней круги, хоть и не понимает, зачем.

— Благодарность, — повторяет он. — Почему?

— Быть здесь с тобой, — мягко отвечает Эл, в голосе проскальзывают удивлённые нотки. — Почему-то, я… я не знаю, но это хорошо — несмотря ни на что, делать выбор, который позволяет тебе заботиться о другом человеке. Даже если этот выбор по итогу принесёт тебе боль.

Лайт пытается рассмеяться. Выходит лишь сухая усмешка, которая быстро пропадает и не сможет уличить его ни в чём, Лайт думает, что лучше бы ему начать двигаться, сбросить Эла с себя и заставить его заткнуться.

— Ты сделал правильный выбор, Рьюзаки, — говорит он. — Поклоняться мне, следовать за мной…

— Нет, — перебивает его Эл. — Я вот думаю, осознал ли ты всю правду, Ягами Лайт. Райто-кун, — он обхватывает губами чужой сосок и проводит по нему языком. Лайт вздрагивает. Эл и раньше трогал его, но не так, не так свободно, по-хозяйски. Это возбуждает. Это выбивает из колеи.

— Ты не Бог, — продолжает Эл. — И не психопат. — Он нежно прикусывает кончик соска, почти играючи, и Лайт стонет и потихоньку возбуждается. — Ты даже, — продолжает Эл, игнорируя напряжение в чужом теле, — ты даже социопат не очень убедительный.

— Что ты такое говоришь, Рьюзаки, — грубо спрашивает Лайт. — Думаешь, всё это была какая-то шутка, чтобы впечатлить тебя?

— Чшш, — говорит, нет, приказывает Эл, и Лайт затыкается, во все глаза глядя на него снизу вверх. Я мог бы задушить тебя прямо сейчас, думает он.

— Ты гений, — Эл целует его в грудную клетку. — Ты крайне привлекателен, и тебе нравится выглядеть красивым, потому что это помогает тебе управлять людьми. — Поцелуй в другой сосок, потом чуть ниже. — Ты обожаешь свиные булочки и ненавидишь суши. — Поцелуй в рёбра, Лайт глубоко вздыхает, чувствуя, как расслабляется его тело. — Психология тебя раздражает, как и твоя сестра, — поцелуй рядом с пупком. — Но ты всё равно помогаешь ей с домашней работой.

— Чего ты пытаешься этим добиться? — раздражённо спрашивает Лайт, не в силах сдержать дрожь, когда Эл погружает кончик языка ему в пупок, вырисовывая круги.

— Чшш, Райто-кун, — мурлычет Эл, нависнув над ним, подобно огромной стрекозе, под неудобным углом наклонив конечности к матрасу. Он неуверенно смотрит на Лайта сверху вниз, будто не может решить, что делать дальше.

Лайт мог бы опрокинуть его и взять инициативу в свои руки. Но не делает этого.

— До того как нашёл Тетрадь Смерти, ты, вероятно, — говорит Эл, слезая с него и садясь рядом, указательным пальцем проводя по плечу, — был самым скучающим человеком на Земле.

Теперь он касается его двумя пальцами и не двигается, просто надавливает ими на бицепс, прощупывая мышцы и вены под кожей. По какой-то причине это простое движение нервирует ещё больше, чем всё остальное, что он делал до этого.

— Тебе наскучило всё, — Эл не отводит от него взгляда. — Секс, школа, спорт, все текущие события. От секса тебе до сих пор скучно, только если ты не воспринимаешь его как вызов, своеобразную борьбу, или если у тебя нет абсолютного контроля над ситуацией.

— Эл, это не…

— Ты хочешь, чтобы отец гордился тобой, но тот факт, что он уже горд, не значит для тебя ровным счётом ничего, — продолжает Эл. — Ты любишь свою семью, но не уверен, за что именно. Людям легко вывести тебя из себя, потому что они очень редко руководствуются логикой, — он оставляет поцелуй на светлых волосах и присаживается напротив него. — Умные люди манят тебя, но ровно до тех пор, пока ты разнесёшь их вдребезги. Затем они становятся для тебя так же скучны, как и все остальные.

  
Он ложится позади Лайта, обхватывая его талию руками. Когда он снова начинает говорить, тёплое дыхание касается волос Лайта, парень чувствует, как тот прижимается к нему, чувствует, как их тела соприкасаются с макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах

— Когда ты очень зол, — мурлычет Эл, — ты абсолютно спокоен с виду. Все эмоции уходят с твоего лица и тела, ты излучаешь холод.

Лайт, закованный в кольцо его рук, пытается расслабиться.

— Ты становишься пустым, — говорит Эл. — Но для меня в эти моменты ты более открыт и экспрессивен, чем обычно.

Лайт не двигается, не моргает и даже не думает.

— За исключением секса, конечно, — Эл прижимается ещё ближе. — Ты абсолютно открыт во время секса, Райто-кун. Я не думаю, что ты вообще представляешь, насколько. Ты думаешь, что секс не более чем бытовуха, но наслаждаешься им гораздо более, чем готов признать.

Лайт еле сдерживает насмешливое фырканье, и это не остаётся незамеченным. Эл слегка сдвигается на кровати.

— Ты всегда контролируешь себя. Тебе нравится оральный секс, потом что это создаёт иллюзию заботы, будто ты заинтересованный любовник, любовник, который готов отдавать и быть щедрым, который думает в первую очередь о партнёре, а не о себе.

— Рьюзаки…

— Когда на самом деле, — продолжает Эл ему на ухо бархатным мягким голосом, — тебе нравится целиком и полностью контролировать реакции партнёра. От них не требуется ничего, кроме полного подчинения, полной отдачи тела и души в твои руки. Ничто иное не позволяет тебе полностью контролировать свою собственную реакцию. Это возбуждает тебя. Это всё большая ловушка, хитрость, обман. И это возбуждает тебя тоже.

— Это просто сумасшествие, Эл, — глухо отвечает Лайт.

И Эл обнимает его, в одно мгновение обхватывает Лайта руками. Лайт судорожно выдыхает. Это движение чувствуется странно, будто Лайт забыл, что это такое — обнимать кого-то.

— Но тебе нравится, когда тебя касаются, Райто-кун. Ты просто не понимаешь этого.

Эл проводит ладонью по руке Лайта, вверх к предплечью и обратно к запястью, затем проводит по рёбрам. Скользит рукой по его тазовым косточкам, и Лайт вдруг вспоминает, как проснувшись, почувствовал лежавшую на талии руку Эла, которая вроде и держала его, но не удерживала.

— Обычно ты вздрагиваешь, когда я касаюсь тебя подобным образом, — говорит Эл. — Всё твоё тело напрягается, прямо как сейчас, и когда я касаюсь… здесь… — он проводит пальцами по грудной клетке, проведя дорожку от бёдер и талии выше, и кожа Лайта вдруг покалывает и покрывается мурашками и будто оживает под рукой Эла, — ты пытаешься отстраниться.

— Неправда, — говорит Лайт чуть более высоким тоном, чем обычно. — Я не…

— Пытаешься, — повторяет Эл. — Твоё тело реагирует на это, на прикосновение. Ты не можешь контролировать его. Поэтому ты пытаешься избежать его.

Он наклоняется и оставляет поцелуй на пылающей коже бёдер, поцелуй выходит тёплым и мокрым.

Лайт дёргается и садится в постели.

— Хватит, — говорит он. — Это смешно, Рьюзаки, если этим ты просто пытаешься что-то доказать…

Эл приближается к нему, обхватывает тонкими пальцами подбородок и утягивает Лайта в поцелуй.

Не успев ничего толком осознать, Лайт снова лежит на кровати. Руки Эла обхватывают его с обеих сторон, тело детектива прижимается к нему, тёплое, твёрдое и жёсткое. Эл целует его, всё ещё держа подбородок Лайта одной рукой, другой он ласкает его живот, выводя замысловатые узоры и обводя кончиками пальцев каждый миллиметр мягкой кожи, чувствуя плотную текстуру костей, суставов и мышц, будто топограф, изучающий местность. Лайт извивается, пытаясь уйти от прикосновений, но Эл держит крепко и целует ещё глубже, ещё медленнее, делясь с Лайтом сладким привкусом, который, кажется, пропитал детектива насквозь, и Лайт потихоньку начинает отвечать, толком не понимая, что он делает. Он не осознает, что раздавшийся в комнате стон — это его собственный, пока тот не смешивается со стоном Эла, и он с недоумением отмечает, что в какой-то момент успел обвить руками талию Рьюзаки, и почему-то продолжает целовать его, прикрыв глаза, и притягивает ближе к себе, утопая в ускорившемся биении сердца Эла, чувствуя его своей грудью.

— Рьюзаки, — бормочет он в поцелуй, особо не понимая, что хочет сделать или сказать. — Это…

Разум становится абсолютно пустым и всё, на чём он может сконцентрироваться, это тепло эловой кожи, его губ на своих губах.

— …приятно, — заканчивает он мысль.

Эл всё ещё не открывает глаз.

— Райто-кун может быть очень очарователен, когда хочет, — мягко шепчет он. — Это одна из тех вещей, за которые я его…

Вдруг он распахивает глаза, будто сболтнул лишнего.

Лайт смотрит на него.

Эл смотрит в ответ.

А затем, медленно, выражение лица расслабляется, а в глазах плещется столько нескрытых эмоций, сколько Лайт ещё никогда не видел.

— Райто, — произносит он, спустя мгновение. Его голос оказывает на кожу Лайта тот же эффект, что и прикосновения пальцев Рьюзаки несколькими минутами ранее. Лайт поднимает руку и обводит контур лица Эла, угловатое, гладкое и местами липкое, возможно, из-за сахара, возможно, от пота. Его глаза такие тёмные и яркие одновременно, а ресницы гораздо длиннее, чем Лайт думал, такие длинные, что почти касаются тёмных кругов недосыпа под глазами.

Лайт вырисовывает большим пальцем круг на его щеке, не отводя взгляда от глаз Эла, касается подушечками пальцев тёмной серой кожи и спускается ниже к тонким губам. Эмоции Эла читаются в его глазах и его голосе и руках и губах. Кончиками пальцев Лайт ощущает его дрожь, но эта дрожь не от страха.

Эл говорит, что ему интересно, испытывал ли Лайт когда-нибудь настоящие чувства.

Лайт наклоняется к Элу и прикрывает глаза и они целуются и целуются и это не похоже на остальные поцелуи, потому что Лайт не может думать и не хочет думать, это не похоже на поцелуи с Мисой, когда она становилась слишком неугомонной и ему приходилось притворяться, что он всё ещё с ней, и это не похоже на все прежние поцелуи с Элом, потому что Эл никогда бы не поддался, потому что сейчас Эл нетерпелив и прижимает его к матрасу, и его пальцы прижимаются к нижней части щеки Лайта, как раз над тем местом, где должен прощупываться пульс, и Лайту интересно, делает ли он это, потому что хочет чувствовать его сердцебиение, и эта мысль заставляет что-то в его груди больно сжаться, и он притягивает Эла ближе, в себя и чувствует, как его руки напряжённо сжимают талию Лайта, держась до тех пор, пока не остаётся ничего, кроме воздуха и жара их губ.

  
(День 13)

Утром Лайт открывает глаза, и первое, что чувствует — это тепло: над ним, вокруг него, внутри него — везде. Первый его инстинкт — это зарыться поглубже в одеяло и подушки, что он собственно и делает. Это движение заставляет его заметить руки Эла, обнимающие его за талию, и ногу, закинутую на бедро Лайта. Он так привык к тому, что Эл постоянно вторгается в его личное пространство, что даже не заметил его спросонья.  
  


Когда Эл не прижимается ближе, Лайт осторожно отодвигается и поворачивает к нему голову.

Эл спит.

Медленно, чтобы не разбудить ненароком детектива, Лайт подкладывает под голову руку и наблюдает.

Эл не издаёт ни звука. Лайт видит, как его грудная клетка вздымается и опадает под одеялом, но в отличие от ночи, когда он, наблюдая за Лайтом тихо поверхностно дышал, сейчас он едва двигается. Одна его рука всё ещё обхватывает Лайта за талию, а другая лежит под подушкой.

Его глаза закрыты, и Лайт едва может различить синяки под ними: длинные ресницы скрывают сероватые пятна. Его лицо абсолютно расслаблено, а волосы разбросаны по лицу и подушке. Он выглядит лет на десять. Лайт улыбается этой мысли и тянется к прядке волос, неаккуратно торчащей вверх. Он обхватывает её двумя пальцами — мягкая, но шершавая, будто поломанная. В чертах лица нет ничего, напоминающего беспокойство или страх и сосредоточенность. Абсолютное спокойствие; Лайт ещё не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь выглядел настолько умиротворённо.

Краешком сознания Лайт понимает, что сейчас раннее утро, что город за окном просыпается, и что сегодня, возможно, его последний день свободы. Он льнёт ближе к Элу, настолько близко, что дыхание детектива начинает щекотать кожу, и поглаживает его щеку.

Пронзительное смутно знакомое чувство наполняет его изнутри, стоит ему коснуться бледной кожи. Он помнит, как они вдвоём, плечом к плечу, просматривали на компьютере список подозреваемых и в один момент одновременно потянулись к мышке — неожиданное соприкосновение, но именно тогда он впервые заметил, насколько тёплые были у Эла руки.

Впервые захотел коснуться ещё раз.

Воспоминание затягивает, и он, испуганный, резко вырывается в реальность. Кожа у Эла бледная, возможно даже белее простыней, контрастирует с яркими розовыми порезами на животе в свете мягкого утреннего солнца. Лайт садится в постели, концентрируя внимания на неровных сигилах* на тонкой коже, а не на теле, на котором они вырезаны. Он Кира. Он Бог. Он победит. Он…

Веки Эла, слегка дрожа, приподымаются, и он ловит взгляд Лайта, направленный на его грудь.

Лайт наклоняется и целует его.

Эл, мягко выдохнув, тут же отвечает и тянет его на себя… или пытается; он втягивает носом воздух, когда Лайт ложится на его грудь.

Лайт осторожно избегает прикосновений к раненым участкам кожи и чуть поднимается, обхватив лицо Эла ладонями. Тот проводит рукой по спине Лайта, его пальцы будто горячая лучина обжигают кожу. Рот открыт и податлив, и Лайт хочет отстранится, он должен…

Вместо этого он отбрасывает все мысли, наклоняет лицо Эла за подбородок, чтобы было удобнее, и запускает руку во взлохмаченные волосы. Эл немного ёрзает и обводит ладонью лицо Лайта, затем указательным пальцем ушную раковину, он смотрит на Лайта, широко распахнув глаза. Какой глупый способ целоваться, думает Лайт, и что-то вспыхивает внутри него — вид Эла, стоящего в двух дюймах от него и смотрящего на него точно как сейчас…

— Ты очень полезный актив для команды, Райто-кун, — лёгкое постукивание по макушке Лайта тощим кривым пальцем. — Ты не вовлекаешь в работу свои эмоции, а используешь свою голову.

Лайт застывает от прикосновения, от пугающих космических глаз. Как просто, на самом деле, можно вовлечь в работу эмоции: не просто очистить своё доброе имя, не просто работать вместе со своим отцом и Элом, не просто быть детективу лучшим другом… ничего не стоит сократить эти жалкие два дюйма и…

Он разрывает поцелуй.

Лайт садится, но Эл следует за ним, странно потянувшись, будто в попытке снова коснутся его губ, но не делая этого. Он снова морщится, принимая сидячее положение, и замирает, глядя на Лайта снизу вверх.

Лайту нужно всего несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что это странное чувство не является воспоминанием, это нечто совершенно новое.

— Ложись обратно, — говорит он. — Раны могут снова открыться.

Глаза Эла расширяются ещё больше, Лайта всегда это удивляет, и он прикусывает нижнюю губу. Лайт лишь обречённо качает головой и нежно опускает детектива обратно на подушки.

Разумеется, держать Эла в постели весь день, к тому же уже второй подряд, совершенно не мыслимо для них.

Но к чёрту, думает он, вовлекая детектива в очередной поцелуй. Бог может позволить себе испытать удачу.

Он уже начинает привыкать ко всему этому: к тому, как правильно ощущаются его прикосновения к волосам Эла, к его коже, к тому, как Эл трогает его в ответ, выдыхая тонкие стоны удовольствия ему в губы, когда Эл вдруг отстраняется.

Смотрит на него, странно улыбаясь, и целует в нос.

Затем в одночасье его голос грубеет, а глаза темнеют, он полностью садится, уже не морщась, и выплёвывает:

— Кира.

Лайт пялится на него. Он уже почти открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, что угодно… Эл же не думает в самом деле, что Лайт говорил всерьёз вчера, ведь всё это была просто небольшая ролевая игра, он не сможет ничего доказать, он…

Эл пододвигается к нему и обхватывает его запястье. Лайт застывает на месте в полном шоке, но Эл игнорирует его состояние и сосредотачивается на наручнике.

Спустя мгновение железка соскальзывает с запястья заключённого впервые за долгие-долгие месяцы, и Лайт видит, как в руке детектива блестит ключ.

Эл смотрит на него, долго и грустно, пока Лайт пытается и никак не может выровнять дыхание, найти во всём происходящем хоть какую-то логику.

И затем, с яркой улыбкой на губах он произносит:

— Меня зовут Эл Лоулайт.

И просто слезает с кровати, рассеянно махнув рукой в сторону стола, на котором лежит раскрытая Тетрадь Смерти, и лёгким шагом выходит из комнаты. Цепь, гремя, тянется за ним.

(Приговор)

Лайт продолжает озадаченно смотреть на Эла, пока дверь за ним не закрывается. Затем на негнущихся ногах подходит к компьютерным мониторам: камеры в коридорах выключены и работают лишь те, что находятся внутри комнат, совещательных и допросных.

Лайт наблюдает за Элом, слыша в ушах стук собственного сердца. Детектив проходит через комнату надзора и направляется к кухне.

Возвращается он с куском торта.

Лайт наблюдает, как тот пару раз щёлкает по монитору и связывается с Ватари. Лайта буквально переполняет чувство безысходности — какая-то адская смесь из ярости и отчаянья. Он не делает ни шага к тетради, просто наблюдает.

— Ватари, — произносит Эл, не упоминая и не привлекая внимания к тому, что Лайт больше не прикован к нему. — Просто отчитываюсь.

На том конце голос Ватари что-то кратко отвечает, но слышно лишь лёгкое потрескивание и затем мягкий ответ Эла:

— Всё хорошо, да, — кивает он. — Спасибо, Ватари.

Затем отключается, забирается на диван и начинает поедать торт.

А Лайт всё смотрит и смотрит и ненавидит его и чувствует себя так, будто готов рассмеяться и блевануть одновременно. Так, значит, это всё? Вот, что Эл подразумевал под всеми этими словами о жертве прошлой ночью? Он отдал свою жизнь в руки Лайта (как и планировалось), но не изменив своей верности, а просто буквально предложив ему себя убить?  
  


Если так, то это совершенная абсолютная победа. Лайт мгновение изучает его, наблюдает, как он слизывает глазурь с пальцев. Эл Лоулайт, думает он, я же сказал, что уничтожу тебя.

Он отворачивается от мониторов и подходит к столу, на котором лежит раскрытая на пустой странице Тетрадь Смерти и ручка. Он садится и, не в силах сдерживать себя, проводит пальцами по гладкой поверхности бумаги. Прошло ровно 162 дня с тех пор, как он писал чьё-либо имя в тетради. Тринадцать дней с момента последнего убийства. Он поглаживает страницу, почти физически ощущая её принадлежность ему. По венам пульсирует азарт, когда он вспоминает, каково это, держать в руках столько мощи. Слишком долго, думает он. Ожидание делает победу ещё слаще, идеальный приз за победу в столь опасной игре.

Лайт какое-то время продолжает сидеть, чувствуя как божественная сила струится по венам, ошеломлённый открывшейся возможностью, увлечённый огромным выбором способов убийств Эла — он будет полностью во власти Лайта, можно заставить его убить, быть рабом Киры, заставить его умолять о смерти, о том, чтобы Лайт сам убил его…

Паника пронзает его, грудь сжимает усиливающийся ужас, и Лайт вспоминает свой давний страх: тугой и леденящий где-то внизу живота.

Третий Кира убивает весь совет директоров какой-то газеты в Осаке, которые посмели опубликовать статью, осуждающую его действия. Один из них оказывается другом детства Мацуды, и отец Лайта успокаивающе поглаживает полицейского по спине, пока тот заходиться в рыданиях.

Лайт с Элом наблюдают за ними через монитор компьютера в своей комнате. Детектив вздыхает и проводит ладонью по спутавшимся волосам — Лайт ещё никогда не видел, чтобы тот так неприкрыто выставлял напоказ свою усталость и досаду.

— Тебе пришлось столько всего предпринять, чтобы удостовериться, что у всех вовлечённых в это дело будет какой-то запасной план отступления, способ защитить себя и своих близких в случае чего, — проговаривает Лайт. — Ты не хочешь использовать эти меры предосторожности и на себе?

Эл не отвечает сразу, вместо этого на две трети наполняет чашку чая сахаром и делает маленький глоточек.

— Нет, — в конце концов произносит он. Лайт наблюдает, как тот потягивает сахар с чаем, слегка вздрагивая, когда стоящий неподалёку чайник начинает звонко свистеть.

— Но почему? — спрашивает он, раздумывая, что случится, если сесть сейчас рядом с Элом и провести рукой по его согнутой спине — он вообще как-нибудь отреагирует или скажет что-нибудь уклончивое и неизменно вежливое? Позволит ли Лайту оставить руку на своей спине между лопаток? Прогнётся ли он от прикосновения или не изменит своей обычной сгорбленной позы?

— Кира уже знает мою личность, — отвечает Эл. — Я для него враг — охотник. Единственное, благодаря чему я всё ещё жив, это то, что он не знает моего имени.

— И это всё? — сухо спрашивает Лайт, чувствуя нарастающий клубок раздражения от мысли, что детектив не предпринял никаких мер предосторожности. Однако он знает, что не стоит недооценивать Эла. Каждый его ход просчитан, даже если на первый взгляд и кажется, что он ведёт себя безрассудно и необдуманно. Будь Лайт Кирой, то…

Что ж. Будь он Кирой, он определённо точно не стал бы недооценивать Эла.

Детектив оборачивается и внимательно обводит его взглядом, он смотрит прямо и тепло, но всё так же цепко, как и всегда, когда смотрит на своего подозреваемого. Будто в его голове проскользнула та же мысль, что и у Лайта, и сейчас он пытается понять, что именно спросит парень. Задаст ли он вопрос как Ягами Лайт, гениальный и отчасти справедливо возмущённый молодой детектив, или Ягами Лайт, потенциальный психопат и серийный убийца в отставке.

Он сдерживает разочарованный вздох: кажется, что Эл никогда не начнёт доверять ему так, как он того заслуживает. Он довольно часто в последнее время задумывается, были ли те слова Эла о дружбе просто частью эксперимента — было ли его уважение искренним или являлось всего лишь ловушкой для Киры.

Лайта на секунду переполняет волной терпкого раздражения. Если выяснится, что всё это нереально, неискренне, Эл на собственном примере убедиться, насколько опасно играться с Ягами Лайтом.

Но волосы Эла умилительно торчат во все стороны, в уголке рта заметно небольшое пятнышко розовой глазури, а губы складываются в удивлённое «О», так что чувство раздражения проходит так же быстро, как и появляется.

— Я готов предпринять любые необходимые меры, — отвечает Эл. — Когда ведёшь игру с кем-то наподобие Киры, нужно быть готовым делать те же шаги, что и он — независимо от того, к чему это может привести.

— А если они приведут тебя к смерти? — тихо спрашивает Лайт. Он протягивают руку и проводит по уголку рта детектива, убирая кусочек глазури, краем глаза отмечая, как в удивлении расширяются его зрачки.

Эл какое-то время внимательно глядит на него, и Лайт чувствует абсолютную беспомощность от того, что не в состоянии избавиться от Киры.

— Пожалуйста, не стоит беспокоиться за меня, Ягами-кун, — в конце концов отвечает Эл, видимо, он нашёл что-то в выражении лица Лайта, потому что голос его пропитан неожиданной нежностью. — Ты же понимаешь, что поимка Киры гораздо важнее судьбы любого из нас.

— Неужели? — отвечает Лайт, не отрывая от детектива глаз, пока сам Эл не отводит взгляд. Он молча смотрит вниз на кусочек торта в тарелке, его щёки слегка краснеют. Лайту интересно, что произойдёт, если он продолжит говорить, если он надавит или наклониться к нему или…

Вырастут тогда проценты или снизятся?

Но он не заговаривает. Вместо этого он бросает всю свою злость и ярость на поимку Киры, где бы тот ни был. Лайт найдёт Киру и заставит его заплатить за угрозу своей жизни, за угрозу своей семье и в особенности за угрозу жизни Эла.

Эл — самая выдающаяся личность, которую он когда-либо встречал, с самыми безумными и необъяснимыми причудами, с самыми завораживающими привычками; Эл, который никогда не говорит загадками и не открывается никому, только если не решает разделить с тобой редкий момент честности и искренности, который оставляет после себя тёплое чувство в груди. Эл, способ мышления которого идеально соответствует способу мышления Лайта, и это чувствуется будто телепатический поцелуй бабочки.

То, что кто-то хочет разрушить всё это — уничтожить Эла только из-за того, что он делает свою работу, убрать его словно проблему, забрать подобный ум у мира и из жизни Лайта…

Это уже даже не выбор. Впервые с начала расследования Лайт позволяет страху овладеть собой: страху, что он может потерять Эла — и это одновременно больно и сладко, ведь теперь наконец-то ему есть, что терять.

Он не успокоится, пока Кира не будет пойман и жизнь Эла не будет в безопасности.

Открытая страница морщится под его пальцами. Лайт смотрит на неё, пытаясь совладать с воспоминаниями.

Получается, если… если он убьёт сейчас Эла, то придётся придумать разумную причину, почему… почему детектив снял с него наручники. Ведь он не может просто избавиться от его тела, от этой бледной кожи и его глаз… и вероятнее всего, Ватари сейчас наблюдает за ним, Лайт видел видеозапись. Эл хотел, чтобы он её увидел.  
  


Эл, этот ублюдок — о чём на самом деле он думал прошлой ночью? Лайт думал, что всё это искренне, его жертвенность, его покорность, то, как он… но нет. Сейчас он знает, что Эл был готов к своей смерти. Может, с самого начала это и был его план? Предложить себя Кире как наживку?

Ведь именно это он и сделал прошлой ночью, разве нет? И Кира клюнул?

Чёрт, думает Лайт. Чёрт. Чёрт.

  
— Чёрт бы тебя, — стонет Лайт куда-то в подушку. — Рьюзаки, по-моему, бодрствовать с тобой по ночам, пока ты так одержим этим Кирой, немного уже выходит за рамки нашего с тобой «полного сотрудничества» в этом деле, тебе так не кажется?

Эл даже не подымает взгляда от монитора. Ночью в голубоватом свете экрана его лицо выглядит ещё более мёртвенно-бледным, чем обычно — лайтов личный вампир.

— Райто-кун хочет поймать Киру так же, как и я, — больше утверждает, чем спрашивает Эл.

— Да, но знаешь, — Лайт ещё больше зарывается лицом в подушку и раздражённо зевает. — Райто-кун так же хочет и спать.

Он дёргает за цепь достаточно сильно, чтобы Эл повернулся и обвёл его апатичным взглядом. Эл полностью утопает в огромном безразмерном свитере, и когда детектив натягивает его на свои костлявые коленки, то в этом тусклом свете начинает напоминать огромную лупоглазую зефиринку. Эл чуть склоняется вперёд на своём стульчике.

— Прости, что не даю тебе спать, — в его голосе проскальзывает капля неловкости и совсем немного вины, но лицо остаётся всё так же бесстрастным, так что Лайт не знает, верить его словам или нет. — Кира сейчас где-то там. Если мы обнаружим всего одну упущенную из виду деталь, одну потерянную ниточку, то это спасёт жизни людей.

— Даже Кире иногда нужно поспать, Эл, — произносит Лайт так мягко, как только может. Что, интересно, сделает детектив, если Лайт просто дёрнет за эту дурацкую цепь, опрокидывая его к себе на постель.

— Райто-кун хочет, чтобы я сдался и дал ему поспать, — говорит Эл так, будто это предложение не заслуживает и секунды обдумывания, будто Лайт попросил о чём-то абсолютно иррациональном. И на мгновение Лайту кажется, что тот высчитывает процентовку у себя в голове. Мол, это было признание, Райто-кун? В данный момент Кира тоже хочет спать?

Лайт обижен и зол, и в его голове тут же пролетают картинки Эла, и цепи, и того, что он может этой цепью сделать. Он тут же отгоняет их и тянет за цепочку ещё раз, просто чтоб посмотреть, что сделает Эл.

Эл поддаётся натяжению цепи и удивлённо смотрит на свою руку, когда она соскальзывает с колена, утягивая за собой остальное тело.

— Мы сможем работать гораздо лучше, — произносит Лайт, — если утром я буду выспавшимся и внимательным.

Он однако не добавляет, что если и Эл тоже поспит, работать они станут ещё лучше. Эл следует за движением цепи и вдруг резко замирает прямо возле кровати, впиваясь в Лайта взглядом:

— Райто-кун очень логичен.

— Вот и хорошо, — Лайт наконец-то закрывает глаза, но.

— Но конечно, если Райто-кун и есть Кира, то всё это может быть просто попыткой отвлечь меня от обнаружения какой-то важной детали.

Лайт снова раскрывает глаза, и он уже почти готов врезать ему, нет, серьёзно — но Эл смотрит на него сверху вниз и весело улыбается.

— Ты издеваешься надо мной, Рьюзаки? — Лайт садится в постели. — Не думал, что ты способен шутить насчёт Киры.

Он дёргает за последнее звено цепи, и колени Эла подгибаются, повалив его на кровать рядом с Лайтом. Детектив всё также смотрит на него с тонкой улыбкой на губах:

— Если Райто-кун — Кира, — мягко говорит он, — шутки будут мне необходимы, чтобы справиться с этим.

Нужно очистить голову. Так, верно. Исчезнуть. Он покусывает кончик ручки, которую Эл так любезно оставил на столе. Надо просто заставить Эла исчезнуть.

  
Если Райто-кун — Кира…

— Я не Кира, — устало выдыхает Лайт.

— Потому что ты не убийца-социопат, — произносит Эл с улыбкой, — или потому что ты не хочешь доставить мне удовольствия подтверждением моей правоты?

— Я не думаю, что ты — игра, — говорит Лайт.

— А я тебе не верю, — грустно отвечает Эл.

  
Грусть, почему он выглядел грустным уже тогда? Мог ли он всегда…

Эту глупо, именно этого Эл от Лайта и добивается. Боже, Лайт ненавидит его. Он ненавидит его, нужно избавиться от него как можно быстрее, нет, прямо сейчас.

Устроить это достаточно легко. Но будет ли исчезновения Эла достаточно, чтобы очистить имя Лайта? Эл заранее оставил бы Ватари какие-то инструкции… нет, он точно их оставил, Лайт ведь видел, как Эл говорил с ним.

Лайт знает Эла — тот, вероятнее всего, уже отдал Ватари указание в течение нескольких дней пристально следить за Лайтом, за любыми его странными и необъяснимыми действиями. Что бы он ни сделал, этого будет достаточно, чтобы убедить всех, и в первую очередь Ватари, в его, Лайта, вине…

Если бы он только мог сделать поддельную Тетрадь Смерти, отдать её Элу, а в настоящую вписать имя детектива, то смог бы приказать ему забрать настоящую Тетрадь Смерти в своё «путешествие», не предупреждая никого, включая Ватари.

Сейчас, когда камеры выключены, он может сделать это — он может приказать Элу сделать копию тетради самому, в тайне. Даже если кто-нибудь спросил бы, зачем он это делает, Эл бы наплёл что-нибудь о том, что хочет иметь копию Тетради Смерти чисто на всякий случай. Эл вполне мог бы сделать что-то подобное, создать ловушку для поимки убийцы.

Он может послать Эла на встречу с «Кирой», куда-нибудь далеко, организовать звонок, который пришёл бы не из пределов штаба — он мог бы попросить Мису позвонить, раз уж они больше не под подозрением, сегодня, да — но сначала он должен приказать Элу организовать казнь заключённого, замаскировав её под сердечный приступ. Это нужно сделать или сегодня, или никогда.

Лайт поднимает автоматическую ручку и спешно щёлкает кнопкой. Он буквально физически чувствует необходимость написать уже имя, переписать ход игры, изменить реальность мановением высыхающих чернил на шершавой бумаге, перестать уже постоянно быть начеку под пристальным взором детектива. Он может отослать Эла далеко-далеко, а затем заставить его отправить Лайту анонимную записку, прямо перед смертью.

Это был бы фундамент дальнейшей карьеры Лайта. Максимально сложный в своём строительстве фундамент — и суицид. Как у этой его подружки Наоми Мисоры.

Наоми Мисора… Лайт снова щёлкает ручкой и прижимает её к странице. Прошлой ночью он рассказал Элу, как убил её, как расширились в ужасе её глаза, а Эл стонал и дрожал и просил большего, деталей.

Мог ли он притворяться? Ногти Лайта, впивающиеся в изогнутую спину Эла, подтянутое напряжённое тело под телом Лайта, дрожащий голос…

… Лайт мотает головой, выныривая из воспоминаний. Сегодня, он должен сделать это сегодня, сейчас или никогда. Это последний день, и Эл сам отдал себя в руки Лайта. Он сделал это, потому что наконец понял, что путь Лайта — единственно верный? Что Лайт самый достойный, нет, в принципе единственный человек, который может контролировать подобную силу и ответственно использовать её? Он сделал это, потому что влюблён в Лайта? Потому что хочет умереть?  
  


Плоский бледный живот Эла, пальцы Лайта, медленно скользящие по разводам спермы и крови, дрожь в теле детектива, которую тот попросту не в состоянии остановить — то, как он держит глаза крепко закрытыми, будто не может заставить себя открыть их, и Лайт думает нет, посмотри на меня, не останавливайся…

Хотел ли он этого вообще? Хочет ли…

Лайт снова отбрасывает непрошенные мысли. У него заканчивается время. Чем дольше он обдумывает всё, тем выше шанс, что Эл сделает резервные копии, чтобы арестовать Лайта на месте. Чёрт. Чёрт. Естественно, он, скорее всего, уже отправил данные полиции и Интерполу и всем остальным организациям на всей грёбаной планете, и отцу Лайта, чёрт, чёрт, конечно, он отправил, Лайт же сам видел, как он разговаривал с Ватари. Пока Лайт тратит драгоценное время на убийство Эла, сам детектив идеально подставил его — отсюда никак не сбежать: если заявиться полиция, а Эл будет мёртв, они будут уверены, что сделал это Лайт; если полиция приедет, а Эл всё ещё будет жив, то детектив просто укажет им на Лайта, ведь у него на руках есть его признание. Чёрт, да им и признание не понадобится, они поверят детективу на слово. Они доверяют ему. Чёрт возьми, он может просто показать им свою грудь, произведение искусства из плоти и крови, которое они вместе создали прошлой ночью и…

Нет, нет, Эл бы так не поступил. Не поступил бы, не после того, что между ними было — если бы и собирался, то мог бы сделать это в любое время, ему бы даже не пришлось заниматься с Лайтом сексом в качестве ловушки — но ведь секс был хорош, да? Хорош, лучше, чем всё, что испытывал Лайт до этого. Лучше, чем любой другой секс, потому что, по правде, это и не секс был вовсе, это была война, сражение с привкусом крови, победы…

Он помнит, как после всего Эл смотрел на него, твёрдо и бесстрашно. Уже потом, когда он не мог заставить Эла заткнуться, не мог перестать касаться его. Был ли это тот же мужчина, с которым Лайт делил постель десять дней подряд, или это было какое-то иное существо с голосом Эла, его губами, и руками, и…

  
— Райто-кун.

— Да? — откликается Лайт.

— Ты смотришь на меня, — Эл кладёт на башенку последнюю печеньку и закрывает ноутбук, прежде чем одарить Лайта внимательным взглядом. — Почему? В чём ты меня подозреваешь?

— Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос, — саркастично отзывается Лайт.

Эл моргает и смотрит на Лайта взглядом, который на любом другом лице читался бы как покровительственный — но у Эла он просто пристальный и, возможно, слегка сонный.

— Я мог просто наблюдать за твоей работой, — произносит Лайт. — Некоторые вещи не несут в себе скрытые мотивы, Рьюзаки.

— Как правило, взгляд — это просто взгляд, да. Но ты и я, Райто-кун, мы не похожи на большинство людей.

Лайт самодовольно улыбается.

— Это был не комплимент, — мрачно отрезает Эл, берёт с вершины башенки печеньку и смотрит на неё так, будто пытаясь найти в ней утешение. — Мы оба исключительно умны. Мы оба склонны излишне концентрировать своё внимание на одном конкретном объекте или цели. Ты согласен со мной?

— Разумеется.

— Таким образом, мы оба сейчас одержимы одной задачей — найти Киру. И раз уж мы с тобой так похожи, я допускаю, что ты, как и я, всё время думаешь о деле. Я прав?

— С тех пор как ты приковал меня к себе наручниками, и я вынужден находиться рядом с тобой круглые сутки, — произносит Лайт, пытаясь скрыть злость.

— Оу, — Эл едва улыбается. — Ну и это тоже.

— Брось, Рьюзаки, — бросает Лайт. — Ты ведь наслаждаешься этим.

— Конечно, — кивает Эл, макая печенюху в стакан молока. — Это позволяет мне оценивать твоё поведение и, исходя из наблюдений, высчитывать вероятность твоей вины.

— Я не Кира, — по привычке отчеканивает Лайт, — и я имел в виду кое-что другое. Тебе нравится чувствовать власть надо мной.

— О, — восклицает Эл, замерев с печенькой в стакане. — Да.

Лайт изумлённо смотрит на него. Эл в ответ кидает быстрый взгляд и продолжает обмакивать сладость в молоко.

— Но ведь это абсолютно взаимно.

— Что?

— Райто-кун слишком привык к одиночеству, ведь так?

Лайт продолжает молчать, а Эл погружает в стакан следующую печеньку.

— Ты стараешься не общаться с людьми, которые не в состоянии бросить тебе интеллектуальный вызов или каким-то образом мешают тебе на пути достижения цели. Какой-то твоей части это всё нравится, — он рассеянно звенит цепью; Лайт чувствует разрушительную удушающую злость, и на самом деле, это почти его обычное состояние с тех самых пор, как защёлкнулись браслеты наручников.

— Ты сам говоришь, что ненавидишь это, — добавляет Эл. — Но по факту это лишь часть игры, очередной вызов. А мы оба любим вызовы.

Лайт заставляет себя успокоиться, зарывая злость где-то глубоко внутри. Он склоняется ближе и ставит руку на стол рядом с тарелкой сладостей, подбородком опираясь на ладонь.

— И чего же я хочу по твоему мнению, Рьюзаки? — спокойно спрашивает он.

Эл берёт печеньку и держит её между их лицами. Сахарное печенье с конфетками M&M's. Эл не отрывает от неё взгляда.

— И даже не думай говорить о моём убийственном намерении захватить вселенную, — раздражённо добавляет Лайт. — Что ты видишь со стороны, какого пути ты придерживаешься? — размышляет он, отбирая у Эла печеньку в ожидании чёткого ответа. Хочется слизать крошки с подушечек тонких эловых пальцев.

— Какого ответа ты от меня ждёшь, Райто-кун? — Эл сам слизывает крошки, и Лайт абсолютно иррационально начинает его ненавидеть ещё больше за это. А затем голос Эла как-то неуловимо меняется, сторонний слушатель сказал бы, что в нём появляются мурлыкающие интонации. — Какого пути ты бы хотел, чтобы я придерживался?

Лайт резко убирает со столешницы руку, цепь злорадно звенит о кофейный столик, так что его ладонь больше не лежит рядом с тарелочкой и Эл не подумает, что он собирается стащить из неё печенье. Лайт ненавидит печенье.

— Пути правосудия, разумеется. Ты должен идти по пути правосудия, но не олицетворять его, — ворчит он… и это срабатывает. Эл резко переводит на него неожиданно чистый пронзительный взгляд.

— Так ты думаешь про себя? — холодно спрашивает Эл. От по-кошачьи игривых ноток в голосе не остаётся ни следа. — Ты и есть правосудие, Райто-кун?

— А ты не думаешь так же, Эл? — огрызается Лайт, уже устав от этой игры. — Ты говоришь, что у Киры извращённое чувство справедливости, однако сам беспокоишься только о том, чтобы самому одолеть Киру. Ты делаешь это не ради справедливости, для тебя это просто игра.

— Если бы я хотел поймать Киру самостоятельно, — произносит Эл, выглядя спокойно, но настороженно глядя на сидящую перед ним добычу, — то зачем мне приглашать тебя присоединиться к расследованию?

Потому что ты совершенно сумасшедший и думаешь, что я псих, убивающий людей.  
  


— Потому что ты подозреваешь меня, — отвечает Лайт. — Потому что так ты можешь наблюдать за мной.

— Верно, — Эл прикусывает большой палец. — Но кроме этого ты ещё и гений со стратегическим складом ума, ты можешь помочь расследованию так, как я не смогу.

Лайт молча ждёт очередной камень в свой огород.

— Даже если ты не Кира, — продолжает Эл, — но ты думаешь как он. Я вполне в состоянии объяснить ход этих мыслей, но не могу его понять.

Лайт не замечает, как вскакивает на ноги, и шипит:

— Я не Кира.

Эл увлечённо разглядывает свой ноготь.

— Ну, раз Райто-кун так говорит, — отвечает он с таким откровенным безразличием, что Лайт вмиг теряет последние крохи самоконтроля.

Он хватает Эла за воротник потрёпанной кофты и вздёргивает его на ноги, так чтобы было проще сжимать его мерзкую, тощую, раздражающую шею, пока его глаза не выпучатся и он не начнёт задыхаться от нехватки кислорода и не поймёт наконец, с кем именно имеет дело, чокнутый психопат, Лайт должен остановить его, Лайт должен…

Эл моргает.

— Райто-кун, — произносит он. — Твои поступки сейчас говорят совсем не в твою пользу.

Лайт задерживает дыхание и отступает, отталкивая детектива от себя. Эл падает обратно в своё кресло, неосознанно потирая шею.

— Я не… я не думаю, как он, — говорит Лайт, тоже возвращаясь на своё место. Внутри разливается что-то холодное и вязкое, будто он залпом выпил бутыль машинного масла. — Ты хоть представляешь, каково это, когда тебя обвиняют в том, что ты мыслишь как серийный убийца?

— Я не хотел оскорбить тебя, — спокойно поправляет его Эл. — Я лишь хотел сказать, что если бы мог думать, как ты, то мне было бы гораздо проще ловить преступников, и тогда некоторые тактики, например, такие как приковать подозреваемого к себе наручником, уже не были бы необходимы.

— Как это ты не хотел оскорбить меня? — огрызается Лайт. — Это же Кира. Что в нём может тебе понравиться?

Эл бросает на него долгий неопределённый взгляд, затем наклоняется вперёд и ломает печеньку на половинки.

— Возможно, этот вопрос ты должен задать сам себе, Райто-кун, — отвечает он. — Раз уж это так сильно тебя беспокоит.

И протягивает одну половину сладости Лайту.

Руки Лайта дрожат, и он никак не может успокоить их. Что Эл подразумевал теми словами: раз уж это так сильно тебя беспокоит? Это одна из тех вещей, которые я в нём…

Руки не перестают дрожать. Он с силой сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Он не сможет записать имя Эла в Тетрадь Смерти, если не в состоянии даже ручку взять.

Знал ли Эл? Мог ли он уже тогда без тени сомнения знать, что Лайт — это именно тот, кого он хочет? Может, именно из-за этого он ничего и не делал? Лайт прикрывает глаза, силясь вспомнить… перед глазами пролетают вспышки воспоминаний: Эл делает какие-то глупые повседневные вещи, чистит зубы, передаёт Лайту сахарницу во время завтрака, то как он…

Нет, надо остановиться, избавиться от этой странной одержимости. Какая вообще к чёрту разница, знал Эл тогда, или нет? Лайт мог придушить Эла тогда, может сделать это и сейчас, просто пройти в соседнюю комнату и сжать его шею. Наплевать ли Элу? Да. Но почему ему наплевать? Почему он так спокойно относится к факту, что последние шесть недель был прикован цепью к самому кровавому серийному убийце в мире? Почему он ничего не делает? Посмотрите на него: сидит тут со своим этим тортом, абсолютно беззаботный, совсем недавно беспечно и фальшиво обменявшись с Ватари парой слов.

Ватари… Эл, вероятнее всего, уже расставил все свои сети для поимки Киры и только и ждёт, когда Лайт в них запутается, и уже не важно, каким будет следующий ход парня. Но если всё это лишь ради дела, то зачем была нужна эта преамбула и это совращение… что это такое было прошлой ночью, зачем была нужна эта чепуха с наблюдением за его сном, Лайт ведь никогда и никому не позволял трогать себя и контролировать и…

и тогда некоторые тактики, например, такие как приковать подозреваемого к себе наручником, уже не были бы необходимы.

Райто-кун — хорошая компания.

…так в этом всё дело? Эл влюблён в него? Если так, то это будет полная победа, абсолютный триумф, который он спланировал ещё две недели назад. И однако же он не чувствует ничего, совсем ничего. А что-то должно быть, ведь в конце концов он собирается убить мужчину, с которым трахался, он собирается… записать его имя, его имя, Эл Лоулайт, запиши его, ну же, запиши, пока…

Его ладонь на эловой шее, живот будто обжигает едкой кислотой, когда он слышит голос детектива. Что в нём может тебе понравиться? Возможно, это тот вопрос, который ты должен задать сам себе. Это было признание, Райто-кун? подсчитывает проценты — Эл узнает, насколько опасно играться с Ягами Лайтом… с закрытыми глаза он выглядит лет на десять — ладонь Лайта на его шее — мне интересно, испытывал ли ты хоть когда-то настоящие чувства. 

заткнись заткнись заткнись это не я, отпусти меня, от…

— Что бы ты сделал, окажись я Кирой?

Они стоят на балконе следственного штаба поздно ночью. Все уже разошлись по домам, а Лайт смотрит на многочисленные плоские крыши высоток Токио, разукрашенных неоном и чистой энергией. Сейчас он действительно хочет знать ответ на свой вопрос, а не слышать очередной бред о том, на сколько процентов этот вопрос поднял вероятность того, что Лайт и есть Кира.

Интересно, простил ли его Эл за те сказанные в гневе слова о том, что в деятельности детектива нет ничего от настоящего правосудия. Или за то, как он сжал элово горло. В тот момент казалось, что детектив больше был ранен его отказом взять печеньку, но это ведь Эл, так что кто знает.

Эл стоит на другом конце балкона, наполовину высунувшись за ограждение. В такой позе, с прижатыми к стенке лодыжками и коленями, он и правда смахивает на древесную лягушку. С этого ракурса Лайт не видит ни его рук, ни головы — лишь внутреннюю сторону коленок и торчащие из-под футболки позвонки. Дальше Лайт не смотрит. Не сейчас, вообще никогда.

Серьёзно.

Эл что-то отвечает, но его слова теряются где-то за пределами окна. Цепь между ними звенит. Лайт закатывает глаза и присоединяется к нему с противоположной стороны балкона. Он не станет задавать один и тот же чёртов вопрос дважды. В конце концов, это был очень долгий день. Они набрели на след одного парня-затворника, он работал докером в Акихабаре и в свободное время раздавал листовки с адресом сайта, посвящённого поклонению Киры. Эл, конечно, привёл его на допрос, но Лайт знал — они оба знали — с того самого момента, как тощий напуганный паренёк, совсем не похожий на кибер-мстителя, переступил порог допросной — он ничего им не даст. Этот пацан никак не может быть Кирой.

Оказалось, что кузен этого парня из Осаки прислал Токийской полиции фальшивую наводку. Эл расстроился ровно настолько, насколько его расстроила бы пропажа любимой конфетки. Лайт не понимает этого: Эл относится к расследованию как к катанию на карусели. Наверное, Лайт и не хочет понимать.  
  


Но он всё равно чувствует какое-то смутное беспокойство за Эла. И за себя. Он устал, он раздражён, а Эл висит на бетонной балконной стене аки мартышка. Лайт вздыхает.

— Я не стану доставать тебя обратно, когда ты упадёшь.

— Вообще-то, — отвечает Эл, и его слова звучат неожиданно громко (он это специально?) — Ты бы не дал мне упасть, чтобы спасти свою жизнь.

Он звенит цепью. И Лайт ненавидит его за это.

— Думаешь, я стал бы это делать, только чтобы спасти себя? — говорит он.

Эл раскачивается, снова возвращаясь в эту странную позу, шаткую и неустойчивую. Он бросает на Лайта взгляд и делает к нему шаг. Его глаза измождены, но чисты, нет покраснения или усталости — они просто пусты.

— Я полагаю, Райто-кун и сам не знает, какой была бы его истинная мотивация, — мягко отвечает он.

— А ты знаешь?

Эл отворачивается и окидывает городскую панораму долгим мрачным взглядом.

— Нет, — отвечает он. — Если бы я знал, то смог бы помочь Райто-куну.

— Помочь с чем? — почти выплёвывает Лайт, но тут же смягчает голос, перенимая эловы интонации. — Спасти меня от моих убийственных инстинктов?

— Быть счастливым, — отвечает Эл.

По спине Лайта пробегает холодок. Эл не смотрит на него, продолжая вглядываться в городской пейзаж. Он выглядит сейчас так стойко и жёстко, что Лайту интересно, способно ли хоть что-то напугать этого человека. Он говорит, что боится Киру, но если б это действительно было так, стал бы он рисковать и приковывать к себе цепью главного подозреваемого?

— Как ты можешь так говорить? — выдавливает Лайт с горечью. — Ты держишь меня здесь как какое-то животное в цирке уродов, просто…

— Хватит, — резко обрывает Эл, он не смотрит на Лайта, но его голос звучит слегка расстроенно.

Этого достаточно, чтобы Лайт заткнулся.

— Я должен делать то, что по моему мнению может помочь расследованию. Каждое моё решение может повлиять на сотни или даже тысячи жизней, — говоря это, он вонзает пальцы в перила так, что белеют костяшки. — Нет. Каждое моё решение влияет на всех людей.

— Это просто смешно, — Лайт фыркает, — какое это имеет отношение ко мне…

— Кира — больше чем просто убийца, — низким тихим голосом обрывает его Эл. — Кира пытается изменить саму концепцию правосудия во всём мире. И каждый его успех — это момент, когда человечество забывает о милосердии, о прощении. Каждая победа Киры подталкивает общество на шажок ближе к анархии. Кира — больше чем серийный убийца. Он пытается изменить мир.

Эл смотрит вниз на свои руки:

— И если его не остановят, он это сделает.

Лайт вздрагивает, и Эл наконец смотрит на него.

— Ты самый близкий для меня человек, — грустно произносит он. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я заставил бы тебя проходить через всё это только ради своего удовольствия?

— Рьюзаки.

— Пытка, заключение, лишения? Неужели ты думаешь, что я… что любой человек наслаждался бы, причиняя всё это другому человеку, более того…

Он не заканчивает мысль, и Лайт шагает к нему, хочет заставить его прекратить, заставить его продолжать. Он кладёт свои ладони поверх эловых и чувствует, что они дрожат.

Эл не отстраняется, но застывает, глядя на руку Лайта поверх своей так, будто она предала его.

— Я посвятил свою жизнь правосудию, — говорит он, в голосе проскальзывают хрупкие нотки неповиновения. — Я никогда не беспокоюсь о судьбе преступников, Райто-кун. Ты можешь себе представить, каково это — знать, что, возможно, я более чем беспокоюсь о самом опасном и авторитетном преступнике в истории?

— Я не, — начинает Лайт…

и вдруг осознает всю бесполезность препирательств.

В глазах Эла полная уверенность, она поселилась в них ещё месяцы назад. Лайт не может противостоять ему. Он не может сделать ничего, кроме как подчиниться — подчиниться тому ужасному и призрачному, что видит Эл, глядя на Лайта.

Мысль о том, что видит Эл, глядя на Ягами Лайта, вызывает в последнем острый приступ тошноты: хочется свеситься из окна и облевать стену здания.

Лайт сглатывает комок в горле, сдерживая подступающую тошноту. Эл искоса смотрит на него, неловко зацепившись за край балкона. Воздух холодный, и ветер развевает волосы Эла, убирая пряди с лица. Не помогает и то, что сейчас детектив выглядит почти прекрасно: бледный, угловатый и, очевидно, напуганный своими собственными словами.

— Райто-кун, — тихо и робко произносит он спустя мгновение. Это так не к месту. Лайт поворачивается к нему и обхватывает его лицо ладонями.

Он хотел сделать это ещё с самого начала… холодные линии подбородка, его обманчиво гладкое лицо идеально ложится в руки Лайта. Кончики пальцев касаются его висков. Эл не выглядит удивлённым. Или напуганным. Он выглядит, будто всё идёт так, как и было задумано. Лайт не знает, должен ли чувствовать по этому поводу злость. Он не может думать об этом, чувствуя пульс Эла под своими пальцами. Ресницы Эла буквально в сантиметре от него, глаза широко раскрыты, взгляд внимательный.

— Что мне сделать, чтобы заработать твоё доверие?

Лайт проводит пальцем по острой скуле.

— Просто кажи, — шепчет он. — Что угодно, что мне сделать? Я ведь ненавижу это, Рьюзаки.

Эл рвано выдыхает, и в животе Лайт всё переворачивается от тошноты и ожидания и нервов и чего-то ещё.

— Я… тоже… — выдавливает Эл. -…Райто-кун не сможет принять тот единственный ответ, что я могу дать.

— Просто скажи мне, — он пытается звучать успокаивающе, а не отчаянно.

— Мне нужно, — шепчет Эл и впервые за весь разговор прикрывает глаза. — Мне нужно, чтобы Райто-кун показал, какой он на самом деле.

— Я пытался, — отвечает Лайт. — Ты не веришь, что это правда, Рьюзаки.

Глаза Эла всё ещё закрыты. Он дёргается, возможно, чтобы оттолкнуть Лайта, но вместо этого замирает, его ладонь зависает над ладонью Лайта.

— Я тоже пытался, Райто, — шепчет он. — Но я не могу.

Лайт наклоняет голову вперёд. Он чувствует тёплое и прерывистое призрачное дыхание Эла на своём лице.

— Ты можешь, — бормочет он. — Пожалуйста.

Губы Эла тонкие и жёсткие — холодные и сопротивляющиеся, думает Лайт, но его рот будет тёплым и податливым.

— Просто доверься мне, — говорит Лайт, слегка приподнимая элов подбородок. — Эл.

Эл распахивает глаза.

Он отпрыгивает и неловко ударяется о перила. Цепь между ними звенит по бетону. Внезапно Эл смотрит жёстко и цепко.

— Сейчас ты врёшь либо мне, — холодно произносит он, — либо себе. — Он распутывает цепь и отступает, так что она натягивается между ними во всю длину. — Я поверю либо в одно, либо в другое, но до тех пор, пока ложь существует, я не могу верить тебе.

— Что тогда? — выплёвывает Лайт. — Что бы ты предпочёл, Эл? Ягами Лайта, которого ты не должен презирать, или Киру?

Эл секунду изучает его и произносит:  
  


— Если ты был предельно честен с нами обоими, Ягами-кун, то тебе бы не было нужды спрашивать.

Цепь достаточно длинная, чтобы скрыть в тени выражение лица, когда он отворачивается.

Лайт медленно поднимается, отмечая, как приливает к лицу кровь.

Эл обыграл его как дурака.

Воспоминание жалит — холод и уверенность в голосе детектива, то, как пощипывало кончики пальцев от прикосновения к щеке Эла, тёмные развевающиеся на ветру волосы — будто всё это произошло только вчера. Осознание того, что именно видел в нём Эл уже тогда, когда у него не было Тетради Смерти, выжигает нутро. Эл, думает он. Эл, ты такой ублюдок. Злобный порочный урод.

Эл, который не дал ему то, чего он хотел, только из-за того, что видел нечто в Лайте, думал, что видел — нечто, из-за чего Ягами Лайт не мог получить то, что желал, того, кого желал — Ягами Лайт, монстр, главный подозреваемый — был ли он очевиден, был ли он настолько чертовски очевиден, что даже такой невежественный чудак, как Эл с этими его волосами и глазами и лицемерным взглядом и блядским печеньками, смог увидеть правду, едва взглянув?

И он никогда не отступал от своего — всё это время Эл хотел этого, всё это время Эл знал, чёртов ублюдок подловил его, заставил поверить в свою покорность, в единственную вещь, которая спасла бы его из этой ловушки тринадцати дней. Подчинить Эла, наблюдать за его падением и одолеть его, и… Эл просто расслабился и позволил ему запутаться в расставленных сетях, зная, что Лайт не помнит того его первого отказа. Зная, что он Кира, точно зная, чего хочет Кира — у него было преимущество, о котором Лайт и не подозревал…

Он пытается восстановить дыхание, но не выходит — лицо краснеет от ярости и паники, он буквально чувствует это, и Эл, чёртов Эл, вероятно, тоже это видел — блядский блядский блядский Рьюзаки, он позволял Лайту трахать себя, трогать себя и…

И он видел Лайта насквозь, обвёл его вокруг пальца, заставив раскрыть себя, показать истинную личность, и он хотел этого, и Лайт позволил себе поверить в эту ложь, что может вырезать себя на эловой коже, разуме и…

— Чёрт, — хрипло шипит он. Он ведь Бог: неужели он закончит вот так, из-за Эла, из-за эловой лжи и поддельных заверений и губ и рук и…

…но это было реально, это было реально, Эл не доверился бы ему, пока он сам не доверился бы Элу…

…но что хорошего это принесло бы? Лайт был Кирой, сам Лайт был тем, кого Эл так презирал, тем, что видел Эл все эти месяцы, глядя на него, тем, что он так отчаянно пытался выскоблить из разума детектива, пока тот не стал бы видеть перед собой только его одного, Ягами Лайта, не свою одержимость Кирой, но ведь это одно и то же, кого из… кого Эл видел с самого начала? Кого Эл полюбил? Был ли он когда-нибудь для детектива просто Райто?

Эл. Чёрт. Чёрт. Чёрт, надо убить Эла, Эл должен умереть. Но…

Кажется, у него начинается гипервентиляция.

Эл. Эл. Убить Эла, он должен, но как он может, как… Таких, как ты, просто не может быть двое знал ли он почему он ничего не сказал у них могло бы быть больше чем тринадцать дней у них было бы всё время мира и Эл смотрел на него как на бога, он и есть Бог, Я Кира, Я Ками, Я его пальцы истекают кровью Эла, Эл смотрит на него снизу вверх, он хочет этого, он хочет принести себя мне в жертву, Я Бог, я должен принять жертву своего последователя. Я Бог Я…

Ты бы не дал мне упасть, только чтоб спасти свою жизнь.

Но он не может не дать ему упасть, Эл хотел упасть.

У него кружится голова от мощного прилива крови в мозг, и он тащится в ванную. Ему нужно присесть, нужно пойти и прибить Эла прямо сейчас — и Эл, Эл, этот чёртов убийца, рискующий жизнью какого-то безликого заключённого, хотя знал, всё это время знал, он знал и он поцеловал…

Киру, как он мог хотеть Киру, как Лайт мог быть Кирой, как Лайт мог… почему Эл позволил ему, как Эл мог трогать… его руки, и его голос был таким низким, а раны истекали кровью… спасти свою собственную жизнь — это сейчас пытается сделать Эл? Эл не может умереть, Лайт не может… Лайт должен… умереть, тысячи людей… отец Лайта, если б он только знал, его сестра, выражение глаз Эла, Эл Лоулайт я должен…

Всё его нутро перекручивает, у него пара секунд, пока тошнота не подберётся к горлу, он Кира, он Кира, он Бог, Я Бог и я искупаю мир в собственной крови, пока они все не подчинятся, начиная с Эла, всегда Эл, всегда это лицо без имени и глаза и наша война — он кренится вперёд, обхватывая руками края унитаза — как раз вовремя… он Кира… разрежь меня на кусочки… он бы хотел, чтобы это был Эл, кровь на кончиках пальцев и он Бог, я Бог и Эл должен умереть

Лайт не может встать. Он тяжело опирается на унитаз, колени болят от соприкосновения с жёстким кафелем.

Я не могу быть Кирой.

Мир нуждается в нём.

Почему я…?

Чтобы стать Богом нового мира.

Чтобы стать богом нового мира Эл должен…

Но Эл мой…

— Райто-кун.

Лайт застывает. Кровь шумит в ушах, он едва может видеть, едва может слышать. Он чувствует тёплую ладонь на своём плече, затем другую на руке.

Лайта уверенно и жёстко поднимают на ноги.

Он смотрит вниз. Эл хватает его за локоть. Он пытается думать, сложить слова вместе. Рука Эла на его локте.

— У меня есть лишний кусок торта, — произносит Эл.

Лайт ошеломлённо оборачивается на него.

Эл не боится его. Вероятно, никогда не боялся.

В горле щипает, и Лайт бросается к Элу, царапая его шею, его грудь, его чёртову покрытую шрамами грудь, отбрасывает его назад к стене. Голова Эла с глухим стуком ударяется о кафель, но глаза всё ещё открыты, всё ещё открыты и наблюдают за Лайтом, и он не пытается дать сдачи, не пинается и не защищается, просто смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами.

Комок ярости в горле находит выход наружу, будто сквозное ранение, звук за звуком, он никогда не думал, что может так вопить, возвышаясь над тупым беззащитным тряпичным телом Эла, и он выкрикивает какие-то бессвязные обвинения Элу в кожу и почему он ничего не делает, какого чёрта он не, к чёрту его, к чёрту, к чёрту, думает он, но всё это выходит наружу лишь бесконечным потоком криков и боли и он не может перестать бить Эла спиной об стену, снова и снова, пока тот наконец-то не издаёт едва различимый стон и Лайт думает не причиняй ему боль и всё, что ему нужно — это убить Эла прямо сейчас, убить мучительно, убить навсегда.

Ладони сжимаются на эловом горле сильнее и сильнее. Глаза Эла прищурены, голова откинута к кафельной стенке — и даже сейчас он не сопротивляется, и Лайт хочет заставить его, Лайт хочет, чтобы он — боролся, сделал что-то, что угодно — они ведь не такие, они бы не перестали сопротивляться, не перестали нуждаться в борьбе друг с другом…

Лицо Эла краснеет; он начинает задыхаться. Лайт чувствует напряжённые мышцы под пальцами — хотя бы они сопротивляются, в отличие от их хозяина.

  
Лайт сильнее надавливает на сонную артерию, наблюдая, как она окрашивается в фиолетовый. Это конец?

Так он себя чувствовал с другими, с теми, кого убил и оставил безликими и напуганными — это и есть власть? Он снова улизнёт, Эл умрёт, а Лайт выберется из ловушки, и всё будет хорошо, за исключением того, что Эл умрёт, а Лайт убьёт его, потому что Лайт — Кира и…

Колени Эла подгибаются. Капилляры в его глазах полопались, но он всё равно пытается держать их открытыми, пытается не отводит от Лайта взгляда.

Не так всё должно быть. Я не могу убить его вот так.

Следует использовать Тетрадь. Меньше грязи. Меньше опасности. Меньше Эла… мёртвого Эла.

Эл мёртв, думает он. Я убил его.

Он разжимает руки, отступая на шаг.

Эл мешком валится на пол, и на мгновение Лайту кажется, что тот и правда мёртв.

Но затем он сворачивается клубочком и кашляет, и колени Лайта подкашиваются.

Тысячу длинных секунд всё, что он может делать, это смотреть, как Эл кашляет, смотреть на багровые синяки, расцветающие на его шее.

Он Кира. Только что он пытался убить Эла. Эл оставил его одного с Тетрадью Смерти и он Кира и он хочет убить Эла.

Эл съёживается и медленно садится, опираясь спиной о кафельную стену.

Поднимает на Лайта взгляд.

Хотел, беспомощно осознаёт Лайт, и сжимает его плечи и льнёт к его груди.

Лайт закрывает глаза. Эл застывает, его сердце сумасшедше стучит, это чувствуется в пугливой пульсации вен. Сердце Эла, и его глаза и его руки — и Лайт вовсе не бог, ни для чего и ни для кого. Лайт просто глупый мальчишка с тетрадкой, которая может убивать людей, и он почти убил эловы растрёпанные волосы и его паучьи пальцы и пронзительные взгляды и его тонкие губы и глупые поцелуи и Лайт не бог, потому что боги не чувствует себя вот так, боги вообще не чувствуют, возможно, потому что ещё никто не приковывал бога наручниками к маньяку с глазами-блюдцами и плохими зубами, и Лайт не может позволить Элу умереть, потому что, в конце концов, Лайт не достаточно силён. Он убил тысячи людей, но этого не может.

Он хочет Тетрадь Смерти. Он хочет Эла.

Эл медленно поднимает руку. Пальцами обвивает запястье Лайта в том месте, где раньше находился наручник, вокруг той метки, которую оставила железка спустя дни, недели, ночи. Посыл вполне понятен.

Лайт вздрагивает.

Если бы только у него был ещё один шанс, он…

Когда он пытается заговорить, из горла вырываются лишь хрипы, будто это Эл пытался задушить его минутами ранее.

— Не отпускай меня, Эл, — скрипит он в чужую кофту.

Затем снова вздрагивает и цепляется за Рьюзаки.

Всё кончено. Он умрёт.

Смутно он ощущает удивление Эла, который отвечает спустя мгновение срывающимся слабым голосом, но каким-то образом всё равно выражает целую гамму эмоций — даже после всего это, всего, что произошло.

— Я и не собирался, Райто-кун, — он почти успокаивающе поглаживает косточку на лайтовом запястье. Лайт почти вырывает руку, рычит сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Ты всегда щупаешь людей, которые пытаются убить тебя?

Эл за плечо притягивает его ближе к себе, выводит лёгкие круги на спине Лайта, прежде чем оставить ладонь на его талии.

— Я думаю, Райто-кун уже знает ответ на свой вопрос, — шепчет он.

Лайт бросает взгляд на налившиеся кровью отметины на шее Эла. Хорошо, позволяет он себе подумать — но даже это заставляет его чувствовать боль и тошноту. Он отшатывается от элова прикосновения — пытается отступить, но на этот раз рука Эла вокруг запястья не даёт двинуться с места.

— Прекрати нести чепуху, — шипит Лайт — неожиданно у него развивается клаустрофобия: Эл слишком близко, всё в этой комнате, на этом полу слишком близко — и особенно слишком близко тетрадь. — Ты победил, так что теперь? Собираешься убить меня сам или будешь наблюдать, как я умираю?

Ладони потные и, кажется, его скоро снова стошнит. Возможно, это всё было лично для него, всё это — кульминационная шутка, объектом которой является Лайт, потому что это ведь так просто, разве нет, шептать красивые слова и вырезать их на своей груди и говорить о поклонении и о том, что он не боится, и Лайт хочет до ужаса напугать его, потому что он, чёрт возьми, не собирается единолично пребывать в страхе, он не доставит Рьюзаки такого удовольствия…

Но это не Эл, думает он, не Эл придумал всё это — это даже не он, Лайт, сам — если кого и винить, то Рюка, Рюка, который дал ему способность убивать безнаказанно и не предупредил, что силы Интерпола будут направлены на его поимку и что сила Интерпола — это бледнолицая худощавая палка, способная приковать его к себе наручниками и пытать его и прикасаться к нему в необычных местах, и он внезапно начинает истекать потом, потому что вот оно, выхода нет, игнорировать Эла, убить Эла, ударить Эла по лицу, ничто из этого уже не сработает и у него уже не осталось времени в запасе. Если Рэм где-то неподалёку, возможно, он сможет заставить её записать в тетрадь его имя, пока Эл не видит — по крайней мере, тогда у него будет правдоподобное оправдание для семьи, и Эл будет лишён всех материальных доказательств, что их сын был массовым убийцей, по крайней мере это может…

… но Эл не хочет, чтоб он умирал, Эл не может хотеть этого, у Лайта связаны руки — и Лайт спас его, разве нет, не мог же он просто… но нет, он не Кира, он не Кира, за исключением того, что так и есть, и содержимое желудка снова просится наружу, и он так устал от всего этого и Эла и себя самого, и он умрёт в скором времени, он чёрт возьми умрёт…

Удушающий звук вырывается из его горла. Всё это время Эл смотрел на него, всё ещё пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Сейчас же он запускает пальцы в волосы Лайта. Они прохладные, а его волосы слиплись от пота, и Эл выпрямляет тонкие спутанные пряди, и у Лайта перехватывает дыхание и он дёргается.

— Кажется, — мягко проговаривает Эл, — что несмотря на всё, Райто-кун не может убить меня.

Лайт напрягается, заставляя себя сконцентрироваться на глазах Эла, на его спокойном бормотании — если он начнёт думать о том, что именно говорит Эл, то он просто сойдёт с ума, слетит с катушек, и это будет конец, всё будет кончено. Он стискивает пальцами тонкую хлопковую кофту детектива. Его ногти, кажется, вонзаются в худые костлявые плечи, но Эл даже не морщится.

— Иди к чёрту, — дрожащим голосом отвечает Лайт. — Ты обвёл меня вокруг пальца и я убью тебя, клянусь богом. Просто останови это, Эл.

— Мы уже остановились, — шепчет Эл, поглаживая шею, и медленно начинает вставать, неловко балансируя и морщась от боли.

Лайт подрагивает от едких угрызений совести, погружается в бездонную лужу вины так глубоко, что ещё немного, и чувства переполнят его, так что он прикрывает глаза и шипит:

— Просто скажи, что собираешься делать со мной.

Эл медленно встаёт. Затем смотрит вниз на Лайта и протягивает ему руку.

— Если не хочешь торт, — говорит он, — я подумывал о том, чтобы сделать тирамису.

  
— Просто скажи, — почти вопит Лайт.

— Райто-кун уже сказал всё, что должен был, — спокойно отвечает Эл. — Райто-кун слишком переживает.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что ничего не будешь делать? — выкрикивает Лайт, вскакивая на ноги и прижимаясь к противоположной стене ванной, подальше от Эла, потому что раз удушение и угрозы не помогли, то, возможно, поможет небольшое пространство между ними. — Я клянусь, если ты только заикнёшься, что оставишь всё как есть, я запишу твоё грёбаное имя в тетрадь прямо сейчас.

— Это было бы неразумно, Райто-кун, — качает головой Эл, бездумно пожёвывая ноготь на большом пальце. — У тебя нет причин делать это, кроме того, это не сошло бы тебе с рук. Если я хотя бы немного отклонюсь от заранее спланированного графика, Ватари об этом узнает, я буду отстранён от дела, потому что мои суждения были скомпрометированы, и ты будешь арестован.

Лайт молча пялится на него.

— Сейчас я в большей безопасности, чем когда-либо до этого, — зачарованно произносит Эл. — Я единственный, кто удерживает тебя от смерти.

— Катись к чёрту, — рычит Лайт и делает рывок к выходу из ванной, ему невыносимо больно и он рассержен. Спустя пару шагов тошнота нагоняет его и он хватается за стену. Эл прислоняется головой к двери.

— Плюс, я думаю, что с уверенностью можно заявить: Райто-кун будет по мне скучать, — говорит он.

Лайт пытается восстановить равновесие, держась руками о стену. Эл с жутковатым любопытством смотрит на него, руками оплетая дверной косяк, будто венами.

— Ты собирался сказать мне, что ты будешь со мной делать, — шипит Лайт настолько приказным тоном, насколько может.

— Сохраняй спокойствие, Райто-кун, — совершенно не впечатлённо произносит Эл. — Также было было бы очень мило со стороны Райто-куна, если бы он помог мне решить все проблемы до того, как остальные вернуться в штаб.

— Остальные, — выплёвывает Лайт. — Ты собираешься сказать им… а что именно? Раскроешь им личность Киры?

— Ничего, — пожимает плечами Эл. — Тринадцать дней ещё не окончены.

Лайт вскрикивает и прошагивает в гостиную.

Эл следует за ним и останавливается в дверном проёме, не отводя от парня взгляда. Лайт с фырканьем падает на диван.

— Я понимаю, что ты расстроен, Райто-кун, — говорит он. — Но постарайся понять, любое необычное действие сегодня с нашей стороны вызовет только большие подозрения. Разумеется, мы снова наденем наручники, прежде…

— Я знал, — кричит Лайт. — Ты чёртов ублюдок.

Гнев, неистовый беспомощный гнев, переполняет его, и Лайт вслепую шарит рукой в поисках чего-то, что можно было бы швырнуть в лицо Эла, покалечить его, уничтожить, показать ему хотя бы долю той боли и страха, с которыми Лайт жил последнюю неделю…

Рукой он нащупывает кусочек торта на кофейном столике и со всей силы швыряет тарелку в дверь спальни. Эл скрывается в глубине комнаты, когда тарелка с тортом прилетает в его сторону и слышится отвратительный звон фарфора.

Он появляется спустя мгновение, его лицо и волосы перепачканы взбитыми сливками и кремом.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, — говорит он. — Как я логически обосную им твоё освобождение, если время ещё не подошло?

Лайт смотрит на дверь и на Эла и на потёки ананасового сока на блестящем лакированном дереве.

— Ты мог бы сказать им, что я, ну знаешь… Кира? — пронзительно высоко говорит он.

Эл колеблется, его рука застывает на дверной ручке, или, что более корректно, на куске торта, украшающего ручку двери.

— Интересно, с чего это я должен хотеть сделать это? — говорит он. — Они почти с полной уверенностью снова заковали бы тебя в наручники.

Лайт смотрит на него так долго, что выражение лица Эла меняется с замешательства на беспокойство.

Затем он бездумно погружает длинный палец в вязкую субстанцию, стекающую с двери, вытаскивает оттуда клубничку и суёт её в рот.

Лайт в ярости вскрикивает и приближается к Элу, одной рукой хватая его за волосы, а другой отбирая остатки торта.

— Вот, — кричит он. — Надеюсь, ты, сука, подавишься им.

Рот Эла уже удивлённо приоткрыт, так что наполнить его тортом не составляет труда. Он сгибается, и Лайт уже думает, что победа за ним, пока секундой позже гигантская порция малиново-бархатной смеси не оказывается у него на макушке. Парень злобно рычит и пытается схватить Эла за талию, но тот оказывается на удивление проворным, видимо, шоколад, покрывающий тело, позволяет ему словно удаву ускользнуть от цепкой хватки.

Лайт хватает его за лодыжку, с силой дёргает, и Эл падает на пол.

Буквально спустя секунду Лайт присоединяется к нему.

Он приземляется прямо в лужу липкого крема и глазури. Краем сознания поражается тому, сколько различных топпингов содержит один маленький кусочек торта, и радуется, что пол не застелен ковром, но в этот же момент Эл переворачивает его, возвышается сверху, будто обмазанный начинкой призрак, и торжественно-церемониально подносит к лайтову носу вишенку.

И Лайт уже не может больше выносить всё это, он смеётся, смеётся и смеётся так истерично, что чувствует тошноту, но его бока болят, а Эл сейчас больше чем обычно смахивает на огромную маршмеллоу, и он умрёт, и не может убить Эла, и Эл убьёт его и он умрёт, и он в одиночку прикончил почти восемь тысяч человек, и он не может перестать смеяться, и вот дерьмо, его отец будет ссать кипятком, когда узнает, а затем Эл наклоняется и прижимается своими губами к его, и Лайт хватает его и не отпускает, пока не заканчивается воздух и он не заставляет себя отстраниться, чтобы вдохнуть.

— Я всё пытаюсь сказать, — наконец произносит Эл, нежно размазывая по его лбу кусочки шоколада, — что ты не должен волноваться.

— Так объясни, — говорит Лайт, пытаясь усмехнуться, но он так чертовски устал, что последние усилия вкладывает в слова, — объясни, почему.

— Нам надо помыться, — радостно улыбается Эл, — и тогда мы поговорим.

Он рассеянно поднимается на ноги и берёт Лайта за руку, и Лайт, не отводя от него взгляда, позволяет поднять себя и направить в ванную, ступая по осколкам фарфора и кусочкам торта.

Они моются в натянутой усталой тишине — Элу требуется чуть больше времени, потому что большую часть он пытается не отмыть, а съесть — а затем он так же тихо берёт Лайта за руку и уводит обратно в гостиную, где они плечом к плечу устраиваются на диване.

— Всего у нас есть два пути, — спокойно объясняет детектив, кончиками пальцев медленно поглаживая чужую ладонь, и Лайт откидывается на спинку дивана. Его плечи болят так, будто они месяцы были связаны узлами. Возможно, именно так оно и было.

Эл говорит тихо. Лайт бы не назвал эти интонации успокаивающими, но этого вполне достаточно, чтобы позволить детективу продолжать речь. Он откидывает голову на кожаную спинку и прикрывает глаза.

— Я договорился с директором тюрьмы и медицинским экспертом, чтобы провести тайную казнь, — продолжает Эл. — Это будет инсценированная смерть. Сегодня после обеда тюремная охрана доложит нам о том, что преступник умер от сердечного приступа. Тебя тут же освободят и снимут все обвинения под мою личную ответственность.

  
— Но…

— Чшш, Райто-кун, — Эл сжимает его руку, скорее чтобы заставить его замолчать, чем успокоить, но Лайт всё же затыкается и позволяет Элу переплести их пальцы.

— Пока мы будем расследовать детали последней смерти, Ватари передаст информацию о местонахождении четвёртого Киры, в которой будут доказательства, что он находится в неизвестной стране на Западе. Я скажу следственной группе, что прекращаю расследование в Японии. Никому не будет позволено сопровождать меня из-за некоторых опасных аспектов этого дела. Ты, однако, будешь настаивать на разрешении присоединиться ко мне в качестве постоянного члена следственной группы. Я приму твоё предложение. Нам надо будет спешить, поэтому мы покинем Японию уже утром. У тебя будет только одна ночь, чтобы попрощаться с семьёй.

Ненамеренно Лайт чересчур сильно сжимает ладонь Эла. Детектив не говорит больше ни слова, и Лайт открывает глаза, спокойно смотря в ответ.

— Итак, это всё, — говорит он. — Это и есть твой план, я буду тайно взят в плен, чтобы не травмировать мою семью, и буду секретно доставлен в Интерпол?

— Ты совсем меня не слушаешь, Райто-кун, — вздыхает Эл и слегка усиливает хватку руки. Будто это ему нужно лайтово утешение, а не наоборот.

— Ты не сдашь меня Интерполу, — медленно проговаривает Лайт.

Эл оборачивается и смотрит прямо на него.

Долгое, очень долгое мгновение никто из них не произносит ни слова.

Но затем Эл снова заговаривает своим серьёзно-деловым тоном, не выпуская руку Лайта из своей.

— Завтра утром мы с тобой сядем в самолёт, направляющийся в неизвестном направлении. Ватари встретит нас уже на месте. Ты будешь находиться под моим постоянным присмотром, под моей опекой. Дело Киры будет висеть ещё несколько месяцев, пока мы не сможем успешно раскрыть его ради удовлетворения Интерпола и всех мировых держав. Ты поможешь мне заложить грамотный фундамент для раскрытия дела. Также ты будешь помогать мне и с новыми делами, которые я буду брать в промежутках, и после тоже. Всё время я буду полностью ответственен за тебя, и тебе не будет позволено выходить на улицу без меня.

Он делает паузу.

— Я думаю, однако, надобности в наручниках больше не будет.

Лайт чувствует внизу живота что-то странное и тяжёлое.

— Пожизненный домашний арест, — выдавливает он. — С тобой.

Эл кладёт подбородок на коленку.

— Есть ещё и второй путь: ты отказываешься и один из нас умирает, — мрачно тянет он. — Но не будем сейчас останавливаться на этом.

Лайт жмурит глаза, борясь с немедленной волной ярости и беспомощности, поднимающейся внутри него. Он уверен, что Эл чувствует это, неожиданное острое желание вырваться из острой хватки детектива, пойти к тетради и вернуть всё на свои места, он всё ещё может восстановить всё, его силу, его свободу — всё, что нужно, это тетрадь. К чёрту Эла, к чёрту Ватари, к чёрту элов сумасшедший план — будто Киру можно просто так сдержать, арестовать словно мелкого воришку…

Откуда-то доносится горький смех. Он давится им. Тринадцать дней, а его уже тошнит от самого себя. Интересно, как чувствует себя Эл.

Он бросает на детектива взгляд — но в выражении Эла нет ни горечи, ни злости. И его точно не тошнит от Лайта. Он никогда не поймёт Эла, думает он, ни в обычной жизни, ни в жизни без права досрочного освобождения.

— Хорошо, — слышит он сам себя. — Давай сделаем это, давай покончим со всем.

Он поворачивает руку, которую держит Эл, открывая своё запястье.

Эл глубоко и тяжело вздыхает. Лайт удивлён, что это делает Эл, а не сам Лайт. Он без слов надевает обратно наручники, но прежде чем защёлкнуть знакомый холодный металл на лайтовом запястье, колеблется.

— Спасибо, — говорит Эл. — Райто.

И проводит пальцами по его щеке.

И только тогда, ощутив прикосновение Эла к своей коже, Лайт наконец замечает, что выражение лица Эла выражает вовсе не триумф победы, а облегчение.

  
(Антракт)

  
В самолёте Лайт спит.

Эл ни на секунду не выпускает его руку.

  
(День 1)

  
Они приземляются около 4 утра, но солнца не видно, воздух спёртый, а тучи вот-вот разразятся проливным дождём. Лайт ненавидит дожди.

Пока они едут в финальный пункт назначения, утро окончательно вступает в свои права. Лайт пытается определить их местоположение, но в это время по машине начинают громыхать крупные капли дождя, и приходится оставить попытки. Только Эл был способен найти на планете 50-мильную шикарную дорогу, но при этом без единого дорожного знака или хоть какого-то намёка на язык страны.

Ватари, кажется, из ниоткуда достаёт два гигантских зонтика и суёт Лайту в руки широкое жёлтое пончо. Выйдя из машины, Лайт предполагает, что они могут быть где-то в Западной Африке. Или на Карибах, или в Индонезии, или на европейском побережье, возможно, в Португалии — возможно даже на юге Соединённых Штатов.

Ватари берёт их чемоданы и тащит в дом. Лайт бездумно следует за Элом, который голыми ногами вышагивает по грязной земле и даже не думает вытереть их перед тем, как войти внутрь здания.

Лайту больно. Его ноги болят. Запястья саднит, хоть он уже несколько дней находился без наручников. Он голоден, ему скучно, и его жизнь кончена.

Дом Эла совсем не такой, каким он его представлял — открытая планировка, похоже на какое-то бунгало или вроде того; большие окна во всю стену, открывающие вид на пейзаж, который пока остаётся смутным из-за сильного ливня, вокруг ни следа камер видео-наблюдения или медиа оборудования. С первого взгляда, этот дом мог принадлежать любому богачу — за исключением лишь того, что богачи вряд ли стали бы оставлять в фойе следы грязных ног и фантики от конфет.

Эл тянет его за руку по коридору в сторону большой светлой спальни. Ватари уже там, чистенький и свежий, будто не у него сейчас состоялся долгий перелёт с одного континента на другой. Лайт замечает их багаж, расставленный вдоль дальней стены рядом со шкафом. Интересно, у них с Элом будет общая комната или Лайту выделят отдельную? И что думает Ватари об их с Элом маленьком грязном соглашении? И предоставится ли ещё шанс вдохнуть полной грудью в отсутствии детектива?

Ватари кивает им:

— Не желаете щербет?

— Хочешь? — спрашивает Эл у Лайта, на что тот слегка мотает головой.

Кажется, здесь настолько жарко, что мороженое не просуществует и секунды в таком климате. Хочется сказать это, но он едва ли выдавил пару слов с тех пор, как взлетел самолёт, а сам Эл тоже не спешил заводить с ним диалог. Он смутно обдумывает, будет ли так теперь всегда — два человека, живущие в одном доме, сосуществующие плечом к плечу, но ставшие вдруг друг для друга абсолютными незнакомцами. Увидит ли он когда-нибудь лицо человека, не являющегося Элом или Ватари? Он задаётся вопросом, какая жизнь вообще его здесь ждёт, и чувствует острый укол сожаления — вторая Тетрадь Смерти лежит в том месте, где он её и оставил… Всё, что нужно сделать, это исчезнуть, вернуться в Токио…

  
Он мотает головой, прочищая мысли.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Я в порядке.

— Нет, спасибо, Ватари, — вторит за ним Эл. — Не думаю, что сейчас нам что-то понадобится.

Ватари кивает и тихо закрывает за собой дверь.

Лайт наблюдает за Элом. Он хочет спросить, будет ли у него своя комната. Он хочет спросить, насколько высокую плату детективу пришлось заплатить, чтобы уберечь своего парня от электрического стула. Он хочет спросить, есть ли в кладовой блюдо, не содержащее глюкозу в качестве главного ингредиента.

Эл смотрит в ответ, но Лайт не задаёт ни один из своих вопросов, теряясь во взгляде тёмных глаз. В конце концов, всегда ведь были лишь они двое?

Эл сдвигается с места, подходит к нему и слегка наклоняется, прижимаясь лбом к чужой груди.

— Ками, — благоговейно произносит он.

Его голос посылает мурашки по спине Лайта, дрожь величия и восторга и предвкушения, которую он не чувствовал с тех пор, как они в последний раз касались друг друга.

Медленно почти автоматически он поднимает руку и нежно зарывается пальцами в волосы Эла. Они давно не стояли рядом вот так — что уж там, они едва говорили. Он думал…

Эл прикрывает глаза от удовольствия, и вид его лица вырывает слова из Лайта, прежде чем тот успевает хоть что-то осознать.

— Я нужен тебе? — шепчет он.

Ресницы Эла дрожат. Лайт хочет поцеловать каждую из них.

— Да.

— Хочешь меня?

— Всегда, — отвечает Эл дрогнувшим голосом, и Лайт целует его макушку.

— Боготворишь меня?

— Да, Ками, — выдыхает Эл, и Лайт смягчается и обнимает его.

Он целует Эла, раскрывая его губы языком, обвивая ладонями шею. Поцелуй выходит ярким, голодным и на вкус как сахар, и Лайта вмиг покидает вся усталость, он чувствует тихие вибрации из чужой груди, эловы стоны удовольствия. Лайт вслепую отходит к кровати, прижимает к ней детектива, зарываясь в покрывала. Дождь мягко барабанит по окнам. Воздух вокруг них свежий и живой, язык Эла в его рту, будто прикосновения дождевой воды, прохладный и сладкий. Он проводит рукой по груди Эла и думает: и правда, будто в тюрьме.

Эл прерывисто выдыхает и вонзает пальцы в бока Лайта, и Лайт еле сдерживает чересчур широкую улыбку.

Он отстраняется и смотрит детективу прямо в глаза.

— Да что с тобой, чёрт возьми, не так? — говорит он, садясь в постели и потянув Эла за собой. — Я серийный убийца. А ты меня даже не арестовал. Ты целуешь убийцу, а тебе будто всё равно — ты нарушаешь свои представления о правосудии, свои принципы и мораль… и ради чего?

Эл задумчиво прикусывает кончик большого пальца и молчит.

— Это именно то, из-за чего я и решил взять правосудие в свои руки, — Лайт сжимает зубы. — Обычные люди — даже ты — слишком слабы, чтобы применять правосудие так, как они должны. Меня надо наказать. Меня не нужно…

Награждать, думает он. Я не должен быть здесь. С тобой.

Эл скрещивает ноги и кладёт ладонь Лайта на свою коленку.

— Тебе было бы проще, не будь ты так умён, Райто-кун, — вздыхает он. — Чего Кира никогда не понимал, так это того, что правосудие, без милосердия, никогда не будет правосудием.

— Что?

Эл проводит пальцем по нижней губе.

— Правосудие, осуществляемое одним человеком в одиночку, не является истинной, Райто-кун. Настоящее правосудие закаляется прощением, состраданием. Наше понимание этих вещей приходит из большего источника, чем воля одного индивидуума, независимо от того, — тут он ласково улыбается, — насколько он гениален.

Он мягко целует Лайта в губы.

— Качество этого милосердия не определяется какими-то рамками, оно не должно тяготить, — бормочет он. Лайт кладёт ладонь ему на затылок и притягивает ближе. — Это будто капли, — продолжает Эл, когда Лайт целует его, — мягкие капли дождя с небес.

Они соприкасаются лбами, и Лайт запускает пальцы в растрёпанные влажные от дождя локоны.

— Ты берёшь закон в свои руки, — бормочет он, касаясь губами эловой щеки. — Ты проявляешь не больше милосердия, чем Кира — справедливость. Мы просто противоположные стороны одной монеты.

— Я этого не отрицал, — шепчет Эл, обвивая Лайта руками и падая вместе с ним обратно на кровать. Лайт обхватывает его руками и ногами, ложится сверху, накрывает его листком, и оставляет влажные поцелуи на длинной тёплой шее.

— Ты ненормальный, — мурлычет Лайт ему в кожу.

— Я думаю, Райто-кун, — бормочет в ответ Эл, выгибаясь навстречу поцелуям, подставляя шею, — моё безумие всегда будет предпочтительнее твоего.

Лайт отстраняется: Эл лежит под ним расслабленный и довольный, выражение его лица почему-то посылает волны тепла по телу Лайта.

Он наклоняется и целует Эла в лоб.

— Хочешь сказать, что то, что ты делаешь, помогая мне избежать казни, не является чем-то неправильным?

— Не является, — ровно произносит он, чуть сузив глаза.

Затем копирует одну из лайтовых фирменных усмешек — тёмная улыбка хищника, которая посылает жар по венам Лайта — и переворачивает его на спину одним быстрым движением бёдер.

— Не неправильно, — продолжает он, — просто лицемерно.

Он устраивается меж ног Лайта и нависает над ним, пригвоздив к матрасу, протягивает руку, чтобы поиграться с волосами Лайта, на что тот лишь закатывает глаза.

— Это просто очень мудрёный способ сказать, что ты всего лишь не можешь отказать себе в удовольствии продолжать спать со мной, — он изгибается, слегка задевая доказательство своей точки зрения.

У Эла перехватывает дыхание, и он отвечает слегка срывающимся голосом:

— Я обязательно покаюсь, когда покаешься ты.

— Заставь меня, — отвечает Лайт.

И целует Эла, так что игра снова начинается.

Конец.


End file.
